


年轻气盛

by Mxxxx



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 65,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxxxx/pseuds/Mxxxx
Summary: 年下。伪叔侄关系。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

索尔正式认识洛基的时候，只有10岁。那天他坐在二楼楼梯的台阶上，两只手撑着脑袋看着那位站在妈妈身后高个子的“眼熟的陌生人”。他知道那位男士叫洛基，他听过妈妈这样叫她，尾音拖得轻且温柔，还曾经见过他几次——在上两个礼拜，洛基就开始在家里出现了。当索尔在客厅里看着卡通片，或者是坐在餐桌前喝巧克力牛奶时，洛基总是和妈妈在书房里压低声音说话。索尔预感到这和自己的父母准备离开有关系。  
“下来，索尔。”弗丽嘉朝索尔招手，“和劳菲森先生打个招呼。”  
索尔抿紧了嘴巴，摇摇头，抱着自己的双膝僵持在楼梯口。弗丽嘉朝洛基露出一个抱歉的微笑，再次要求索尔下楼来，否则就要把他新获得的脚踏车没收了。小男孩嘟了嘟嘴，只能起身，慢悠悠地下楼，走到弗丽嘉身旁。他的一只手牵住弗丽嘉，瞪着蓝色的大眼睛望向洛基。索尔的金发遮住额头，是小孩子常见的发型。他的脸圆圆的，五官长得漂亮，若年纪再小一点，看上去就是一个金发的洋娃娃。  
“你好，索尔。你可以叫我洛基。”洛基的语气柔软，把手伸手他。索尔看了一眼弗丽嘉，在获得她的点头同意后，谨慎地往前迈了一步，握住了洛基。  
“还是叫劳菲森先生比较好。”弗丽嘉补充了一句，好像在催索尔要有礼貌，但索尔一个词都没从嘴巴里吐出来。  
洛基看起来年轻，打理过的黑发搭在肩膀上，体型修长。索尔从没有这么近距离看过他，之前的那几次都只是穿着深色西装的背影。索尔一动不动地打量着洛基的眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇、双颊和下颌，他太小了所以此刻仍不明白，这要花费他很多年才知道洛基身上的每个部分究竟是什么吸引了他。

“我们离开的这一个月劳菲森先生会过来照顾你。”洛基告别后，弗丽嘉揉了揉索尔的头发，搂着她的小男孩往卧室里走。在索尔这个年纪，男孩子们已经开始长成一副结实的骨架，尽管胳膊和腿还没变粗壮。他爬上父母的床，盘着腿坐在上面看弗丽嘉收拾行李。  
“斯德哥尔摩在哪儿？”索尔忍不住撑着小脑袋问。他看着弗丽嘉把夏天裙装和衬衫装进箱子里，里面有一件浅黄色的格纹套裙是他最喜欢的。  
“在欧洲，很远的地方，是挪威首都。”  
“我从没去过。”  
“有一天你会去的，索尔。”弗丽嘉笑了起来，“我和你爸爸都是挪威人，你也是挪威人。”  
“我以为我是美国人。”索尔用手背揉了揉眼睛。他上午在房间里看了太多漫画书，现在已经有些睏了。  
“你只是在美国长大，亲爱的。骨子里我们都是北欧人。”  
“你们为什么要去？”索尔不解地问。  
“我和你父亲在那边有些事情要处理。”弗丽嘉停下手，她走到床边，用力揽过索尔亲了好几下他的额头。弗丽嘉的吻让索尔忍不住大笑，他开心地倒在床上，搂着弗丽嘉的手，指着房间里那个突兀的行李箱，说自己应该爬进去，这样他也能飞到斯德哥尔摩去了。  
“这个箱子可装不下你了。”弗丽嘉坐在床边，用手拨弄着索尔脑袋上的金发。她知道索尔已经开始平静的接受她的旅程，没有感受到更多的离别之苦。  
“答应我接下来的这一个月你要和劳菲森先生好好相处。”  
“我尽量。”索尔小声嘟囔。  
“答应我。”  
“好的，妈妈。”索尔点点头，听话地把脑袋靠在弗丽嘉的腿上，不一会儿就睡着了。

弗丽嘉离开的那天没让索尔去机场送她。洛基在早晨来到奥丁森家里，他贴心地和司机一起帮弗丽嘉把两个大行李箱搬到后备车厢，目送车子绕出屋子前面的花园，拐上车道渐渐驶离。索尔站在门廊下，谨慎地和洛基隔开一定的距离。弗丽嘉走的时候，他没有哭也没有闹，像是说好了似的。洛基扭过头看向他，却意外地发现索尔挺翘的小鼻头有些泛红，看起来是提前哭过了。  
他于是从口袋里掏出准备好的手帕巾，给索尔递了过去。索尔看了洛基一眼，心里仍然对他有些排斥，并没有接过手帕。  
“可是你的鼻涕快流下来了。”洛基的脸上依旧露出那日见面时平和通融的微笑。  
这句话让索尔吓了一跳，他立刻用手背胡乱地擦了擦自己的鼻子，手背上果然蹭到了一点鼻涕，他抿紧嘴巴，脸颊开始因为小小的丢脸而发红。索尔于是回看洛基，不得不把手帕接过来，在脸上胡乱地擦了一顿。  
“被我弄脏了。”索尔把手帕巾递回去。  
“没关系。”洛基看都没看就把手帕巾折好塞回自己的口袋里，“来吧，我给你做早餐。”

洛基跟在索尔的身后进到屋内。索尔原本想要带他到餐厅，但洛基却已经猜到餐厅在哪里。他打开冰箱，给索尔倒了一杯牛奶放在餐桌上，然后又拿出了鸡蛋、芝士、吐司之类的食物，打算给他做一个煎蛋三明治。  
索尔坐在餐桌后的高脚凳上，双手握着牛奶杯小口小口地喝着，眼睛却一直打量着洛基。他不知道为什么自己要一直盯着洛基看，但是又忍不住看。他觉得洛基的绿眼睛像是一片绿色的海洋，第一次见面时就冒出了这样的想法。索尔不知道这个地球上是否真的有一片绿色的海洋，但此刻他觉得有，就一定有。  
“你有什么想知道的吗？”洛基从流理台前扭过头，看了一眼索尔。  
“你为什么会做早餐？”  
“因为我学过。我是专业的管家，可以为我的主顾打点他需要的一切。这也是为什么你母亲会找我照顾你。”洛基把热腾腾的煎蛋盖在三明治上，下面依次是酸黄瓜、芝士、火腿、生菜，叠了一层又一层。  
“你母亲说你不喜欢吃生洋葱。”洛基拉开抽屉拿出刀，把做好的三明治斜对角切成两半，然后装盘，放到索尔面前。  
“你还知道什么？”索尔盯着他问。  
洛基拉开索尔对面的椅子坐下说：“我还知道你平时下午喜欢和小伙伴去骑脚踏车，你喜欢吃羊腿肉，不怎么喜欢牛肉，鱼的话只吃三文鱼和虾，你一般会在晚上10点上床睡觉，如果没有偷偷躲在被子里看漫画的话。在学校你喜欢体育、科学和生物，不怎么喜欢英文，最讨厌数学。”  
“这些都是我妈妈和你说的？”  
“是的。”  
索尔看了一眼面前的三明治，芝士和煎蛋的香味一直骚扰着他的鼻子。他放开牛奶杯，两只手抓起其中一半，放到嘴边咬了一口，然后又问：“刚才你说，你可以为主人办事。所以你的意思是，我是你的主人？”  
“哦不，不是这样的。”洛基笑了，他说：“你的妈妈是我的主顾——比起‘主人’我更喜欢用这个词，她付给我钱。但你不是，你太小了。”  
“我已经10岁了。”索尔咬着下唇，放下手里的三明治。  
“我不介意和10岁的小男孩做朋友，”洛基说，“所以这一个月里我们可以成为好朋友吗？”  
“我不知道。”索尔有些气恼，他最讨厌别人说他年纪还小，要知道连弗丽嘉都开始管他叫“大男孩”了。他不想再和洛基说话，于是跳下餐椅，头也不回地跑上了二楼。

奥丁森的宅邸在郊区，一栋独立的两层别墅，开车半小时左右可以到超市，商场，索尔的学校还有社区公园。别墅的前面和后面都有一大片花园和草坪，弗丽嘉特别爱护，因此每周三次都会让花匠过来除草和打理。洛基收拾完餐桌，把自己的行李放进一楼的客房之后，花匠就按响了门铃。他知道接下来的一个月洛基会照看奥丁森宅邸的一切，所以就热情的和洛基讲起了草坪的情况。  
洛基跟在花匠的身后，先是绕着屋子前面走了一圈，然后又绕到后面。索尔原本在自己的房间里看漫画书，听见窗户外有人说话的声音按捺不住好奇于是站起来往外望。他看见洛基脱掉西装外套，穿着里面的马甲，挽起衬衫的袖口跟在花匠身后，还时不时接过花匠递过来的泥土，放在手掌心里观察。索尔挺喜欢那个花匠的，拉丁裔，说话带着一些口音，但每次都能逗索尔笑。有好几次，索尔闯了祸惹弗丽嘉不高兴，还是好心的花匠带着他去花园里摘了一大簇玫瑰花送给弗丽嘉，这才获得了妈妈的原谅。

但索尔的眼睛却一直放在洛基身上。夏天的上午气温渐渐升高，洛基原本的肤色被晒出了浅浅的红色。索尔想起他们第一次见面之后，弗丽嘉问他觉得洛基怎么样，“我不知道，妈妈，”索尔老老实实的回答。  
“他看起来是个蛮不错的人。”几乎是敷衍的语气。索尔接着留意到弗丽嘉有些无奈地地耸耸肩，他猜想或许妈妈挺喜欢洛基的，不管是出于礼貌还是别的什么。于是绞尽脑汁又补充一句，说他有双好看的眼睛。  
这时，花匠带着洛基突然转身，洛基微微一抬头就看到二楼的落地玻璃窗后站着一个小小的人影。索尔也看到了，甚至他俩还对视了几秒，但一想到上午生过的气，索尔快速地把手边的窗帘一拉，快速蹲下，然后手脚并用爬回了卧室角落的小帐篷里。  
“我才不在乎呢。”索尔翻着手里的漫画书，嘴巴里小声嘀咕，“反正妈妈很快就回来了。”

下午，洛基开车去超市采买。索尔现在吃得不多，洛基按照弗丽嘉的嘱咐估算，按照两个人的食量一周去一次超市就够了。临出发前，洛基敲开了索尔卧室的门，要求他和自己一起去。  
“我不明白，我想待在家里。”索尔闷闷的从小帐篷里爬出来，不情不愿地跟着洛基上了车，坐在副驾驶上系好安全带。  
“这是你妈妈要求的。”洛基慢慢地把车开出车库，拐上车道，“她不放心你一个在家里，除非必要时候。”  
“什么是必要时候？”索尔又问。  
洛基只是看了他一眼，没接着往下说。一阵尴尬的沉默之后，索尔干脆自觉闭起了嘴巴。  
他们的车往热闹的商业区开，路上的车流和行人渐渐变多，好几次他们的车都被卡在路口，只能耐心地等交通灯。索尔漫不经心地看向一旁，他们的车刚好停在社区公园旁边，索尔意外地发现他的几个小伙伴都在公园的游乐区玩棒球投掷，于是立刻摇下车窗，朝外面挥手大喊道：  
“嘿！！汤米！汤米！我在这儿！”  
那群小伙伴里一个高个子的棕发男孩听见呼喊，脑袋往四周不停张望，他很快就发现了索尔，于是也朝索尔挥手：“过来，索尔！我们的比赛马上就要开始了！”  
索尔兴奋极了，他飞快地看了一眼一直盯着路口的洛基，还没等他反应过来就解开了自己的安全带，把车门一开就跳到了人行道上，拔腿往公园跑去。  
“索尔！！”洛基在心里大骂一声糟糕，然后冲着索尔越来越小的背影大喊他的名字，让他回来。等了好久的交通灯终于换灯了，洛基完全顾不上开车，但身后排着的长龙却忍不住按起了喇叭，此起彼伏。洛基只能用力把车门关好，打着方向盘在公园附近尽快找一个停车位。

洛基在游乐区找到索尔时，他们的比赛还没开始。索尔和那群小男孩站在一起，兴致勃勃地聊着最新的连载漫画和卡通片。他知道洛基过来了，但是却假装没看见。  
洛基叹了一口气，他走到索尔身旁，用尽可能平和的语气说：“你刚才不应该那样，索尔。那样太危险了。”  
索尔扭过头，摊开双手朝洛基耸耸肩，似乎在说“好吧我知道了”。  
没有“对不起”，也没有“我不是故意的”。  
“你应该和我道歉。”洛基弯下腰直视着索尔的蓝眼睛，加重了语气。他有资格要求一个道歉。  
索尔的脸颊鼓了起来，他咬着嘴唇，金色的头发在下午阳光的照射下显得刺眼。索尔抬起头看着洛基，僵持了一会儿，脑袋里想起弗丽嘉对他的嘱咐，这才不情不愿地说了句对不起。  
“好的，我接受。”洛基抱着手臂直起身来，“现在我们去超市。”  
“我不去。”索尔移开了眼睛，他看了看汤米和其他小男孩，于是说：“我要和他们在这里玩棒球。”  
“我们可以买完东西之后再过来。”  
“那可不行，额……这位先生。”一旁的汤米这时插话了。他低头和索尔咬耳朵，悄悄话之后，汤米再次说道：“劳菲森先生，索尔说你是他的管家……但我想索尔可以留在这里看我们打比赛。等你们从超市出来，比赛就结束了。”  
“索尔不能一个人呆这里。”洛基对汤米露出一个礼貌的笑容，但情绪上仍然有些变了，至少比刚出门时坏了不少。  
“你可以放心，我妈妈也在这里呢。她会照顾我们。”汤米顺手一指，洛基扭过头看到在一旁的长椅上坐着几位女士。那位汤米的母亲不多会儿走了过来，她听说奥丁森家里来了一位新管家，于是对洛基产生好奇，同时又说让索尔呆在这里没问题。  
“我不确定。”洛基看了一眼索尔，“我希望索尔能和我一起。”  
“我不想和你一起。”索尔顶嘴，摇晃着脑袋，两只小手不停地搓着一个脏兮兮的棒球。  
“你瞧，没问题的，劳菲森先生。我保证你从超市回来之后索尔还是完完整整的在这儿。”  
洛基只能点头，他应声说了句谢谢，再次看了一眼索尔之后就往外面走去。

“来，索尔！我们开始了！”汤米拍了拍索尔的后背，让他提起精神。索尔走进他们的队伍中，但却忍不住扭过头寻找洛基离开的背影。他的背影又高又瘦，应该很容易就能发现，可洛基走得太快了，只是一眨眼，公园里就没有了他的身影。  
索尔的心里突然涌起了一股别扭，我这样是不是不礼貌？他忍不住问自己，我是不是应该和他一起去超市？  
刚才那个瞬间，索尔觉得自己好像是故意和洛基做对一样，他应该会打电话告诉妈妈吧？索尔心想，那么妈妈一定会生气的。  
索尔想玩的心情顿时消失散尽，他觉得自己又闯祸了。


	2. Chapter 2

第一天的相处对于洛基和索尔来说都不怎么愉快。采购结束回家的路上，车里的气氛安静却尴尬，让人觉得不适。索尔一句话都没有和洛基开口，嘴巴紧紧地闭起，手里攥着洛基的手帕。男孩子聚在一起玩起来真的太疯了，那些脏兮兮的棒球，来回翻滚的沙地，吃进嘴巴和眼睛里的尘土，更别提被弄脏的牛仔裤和上衣……洛基甚至怀疑索尔是故意这么做的。  
“你妈妈不会喜欢看到你这样。”上车前，洛基从裤袋里掏出手帕给索尔，让他把脸和手都擦干净。他突然有些后悔，当初弗丽嘉来找他的时候说的是“一个懂事听话的男孩”，绝对不应该是眼前这个样子。  
索尔原本绞着手指不愿意接，但一想到妈妈就只能答应。他盯着手里的手帕，和早上的那个不一样。索尔于是抬起眼睛看着洛基，问道：“为什么你有这么多不同的手帕？”  
“因为我喜欢干净。”洛基挑起眉毛，示意索尔动作快一点。

洛基刚把车停进车库，索尔就迫不及待地下了车，头也不回地跑走了。洛基看了一眼那个仓皇逃离的小小的背影，无奈地叹了口气，拎着采购的食物走回厨房。他的手帕被索尔放在了餐桌上，皱巴巴的一团，看起来一路上索尔没少对它用劲儿。他正准备走过去拿走时，电话响了。  
电话铃响了两声，不用猜就知道是弗丽嘉打来的。洛基知道，索尔也知道——他从自己的卧室里跑出来，动静大得快把二楼的地板都弄塌了。他跑下楼，洛基正好接起电话，  
“这里是奥丁森家，”他一边拿起听筒一边说，“你好。”  
“洛基！太好了，”电话那头是弗丽嘉，她在听到洛基的声音后松了一口气，“我一个小时前打过电话，但是家里没人接。”  
“噢，抱歉奥丁森太太，”洛基低笑着回答，“下午我们去了一趟超市，买了一些吃的。”  
原本远远站在一旁的索尔凑近了几步，但还是和洛基隔着一定的距离。他的手紧张地扯着自己的牛仔裤，心里莫名担心洛基会把下午发生的事情告诉弗丽嘉，那样的话就糟糕了。  
“索尔和你一起去的吗？”弗丽嘉问。  
这时，洛基扭过头看向身后的索尔，小男孩瞪大眼睛一脸担忧的表情，把此刻脑袋里想的、害怕的事情展露无遗。  
“是的，奥丁森太太，索尔和我一起去的。”洛基面带微笑望着索尔继续说，“……没有，他没有吵着要吃冰淇淋，是的，他很好。索尔就在我旁边，我让他接电话……”  
洛基按住听筒，让索尔过来接听。  
索尔走过去，小心翼翼地对着电话说了一声“妈妈”，手指习惯性地绕起了电话线，两只眼睛却一直忍不住看向洛基。因为害怕被发现，他看了几眼之后便转过身用额头抵着厨房的落地玻璃门，安静地听弗丽嘉说话。  
但他很快就发现洛基的身影投射到了玻璃门上，即使背过身依然能看清洛基在干什么：他把蔬菜全都放进了冰箱，从纸袋里拿出了意面、肋排，还有大盒的果汁……索尔不明白洛基为什么没有把实话说出来，他大可以说“索尔很不听话，他故意跳下车，还故意和我顶嘴”，但如果真说了，索尔在心里叹气，或许自己就再也得不到新款的游戏机了。  
“索尔？”弗丽嘉突然柔声问道，“你还在吗？”  
“是的，妈妈。”小男孩连忙回应，忍不住和妈妈撒娇，就如同之前无数次一样，“我想你了，妈妈。”

最开始，索尔每次见到洛基都会觉得拘谨。小男孩正值假期，每天最大的娱乐活动就是看漫画书和电视，或者是小伙伴过来找他玩。早上，洛基会为他准备好早餐，他会闻着培根、煎蛋、黑咖啡和烤面包的香味醒来，睡眼惺忪地下楼，然后一大一小在餐桌前面对面坐着，安静的享用各自的食物。  
早餐结束之后，洛基会问他今天的计划，是呆在家里，还是想出门，但索尔总是摇头说“没有计划”。有一两次，索尔觉得自己应该为那天下午的事情向洛基道歉，但不知道为什么却始终张不开口。他不是胆怯，也不是犹豫不决，而是每次当他看向洛基，总会想起那天晚上洛基接电话时的表情，那双带着笑意看向自己的眼睛。  
他依旧不习惯有一个陌生人来管束自己，他可以让弗丽嘉进他的卧室，抱怨他随地乱放的漫画书和脏袜子，但洛基不行。不过洛基并不介意，他知道索尔的心里在想些什么，当你面对的是一个10岁的孩子时，与其说是管家，倒不如说是保姆。所以除了一日三餐的时间，洛基和索尔就如同约定好了一样，尽可能少的出现在彼此面前。这么看来的话，洛基绝对是给予索尔自由度最高的“保姆”。

公园那次之后，小汤米过了几天来找索尔。他们约好下午三点去骑脚踏车。索尔于是换了身衣服兴冲冲地出门，过了两个小时候又兴冲冲地回家。索尔把脚踏车停在了门廊前的过道上，进了门又把鞋子随便一扔，他太热了，夏日的阳光把他的脸蛋晒得发红，鼻尖和额头上都是汗珠，于是立刻“噔噔”跑上二楼，把脏衣服脱在卧室门口，赤身裸体地冲进卫生间。   
索尔玩得过于快乐了，连洗澡时都唱起了歌。他洗完后用浴巾随便擦了擦身体，套了一条内裤跑回卧室，丝毫忘记了家里还有另一个人。  
直到在卧室门口看见站着的洛基。  
洛基手里拿着索尔的脏衣服，看见索尔时眉毛忍不住跳了一下，勾起了嘴角，却依旧用平静的语气说：“脏衣服应该扔进洗衣蓝里。”  
索尔被吓到了，大脑瞬间变成一片空白。他瞪着洛基，脸开始发红，想要反驳又不知道该说什么。  
“需要我给你拿一套干净的衣服吗？”片刻的沉默后，洛基又问。  
“不需要！”索尔大声地吼了一句。他低头，懊恼地甩了甩滴水的头发，活活像一头有些挫败的小狮子，然后气冲冲地跑回了卧室。

这是索尔第一次和洛基闹脾气，到了晚餐时间不管洛基怎么叫他都不愿意踏出房门半步。索尔其实早就饿了，但还是气鼓鼓地不愿意下楼。洛基并没有强迫他，只是把他的那一份食物放在门口，敲门告诉了索尔，然后下楼处理自己的事情了。  
从下午一直积累的高温让人渐渐难以忍受，快到半夜，天空突然闪过刺眼的闪电，把大半个夜空都点亮了。洛基原本坐在客厅里看书，他被闪电吸引，走到落地玻璃门前看向乌云密布的天空，很快又有几道白光闪过之后，震耳欲聋的雷劈了下来。  
洛基立刻闭起眼睛往后退了两步，却突然听见“噗呲”一声，房间里原本亮着的灯全都熄灭了，除了时不时闪过的白光，周围一片漆黑。洛基猜想应该是闪电把附近的电力系统弄坏了，他在黑暗中小心翼翼地移动到厨房，在放杂物的抽屉里找到了手电筒。他摁下开关，一道惨白的光射了出来，所幸手电筒还能用。  
这时，天空下起了暴雨，噼里啪啦的砸在屋顶、草坪和车道上，夹杂着闪电雷鸣，动静越来越大。洛基拿着手电走上楼梯，停在索尔的卧室门口。洛基低头看了一眼之前放在门口的食物，看起来索尔还是偷偷吃了几口。他于是敲门，但里面什么动静都没有。  
“索尔？”洛基提高了音量，“你睡了吗？”  
没有人回答。  
“索尔？”洛基又叫了一声，他拧了拧门把手，门意外的没锁。洛基于是走进去，他看见卧室里床还是整整齐齐的，索尔并不在床上。洛基用手电照向其他地方，在角落里发现了索尔的小帐篷，他走过去一看，不出意外索尔果然在里面。

帐篷的拉链被索尔从里面拉起，洛基于是蹲在帐篷前，晃了晃手电筒，尽量平和地开口说：  
“索尔，是我。你可以出来吗？”  
“不。”片刻后，索尔闷闷的声音从帐篷里传出来。  
“你是在害怕吗？”洛基又问。  
“不！”索尔否认的声音更大了，硬邦邦的。  
洛基忍不住笑起来，他知道索尔在逞强。弗丽嘉特意嘱咐过，夏天的时候索尔最讨厌、最害怕的就是雷鸣和暴雨，“这样一想，或许我的小男孩还没彻底长大。”洛基记得当时弗丽嘉的原话。  
“好吧，”洛基笑着说，“但是我有点害怕，你可以让我进去吗？”  
“索尔？”  
又一阵轰鸣，连天空都忍不住颤抖起来。洛基盘腿坐在索尔的小帐篷前耐心地等待着，即使索尔真的不愿意拉开帐篷，至少还能让他知道外面有个人陪着他，不至于感到害怕。  
没多久，帐篷里突然传来窸窸窣窣的动静，索尔坐起身把拉链拉下，他打开帐篷看了一眼洛基，又默不作声地扭过头缩回帐篷里。

帐篷不大，只恰好能让一个大人和一个小孩平躺着。索尔的身上盖着一张薄毛毯，他用薄毛毯遮住脸，喘着气，好一会儿都没开口。洛基用薄毛毯的一角遮住手电筒，让白光变得不那么刺眼。索尔的帐篷里什么都有，漫画书，玩具，还有一些画。在帐篷的最中央垂下三四根绳子，绳子上粘着几张照片，洛基饶有兴趣地看着那些照片，忍不住问：  
“照片上是什么地方？”  
“是北非。”索尔的声音被毛毯隔着。  
“你喜欢那儿？”  
“我不知道。”索尔小声地说。他从毛毯后露出了半颗脑袋，先看向洛基，后又看向照片，“我只是想长大了去看看。”  
“很漂亮。北非很漂亮，你的帐篷也很漂亮。”洛基继续对索尔说：“你不用感到害怕，索尔。我会在这里陪着你。”  
索尔的整张脸露了出来，他侧躺着问洛基：“是我妈妈和你说的吗？”  
“是的。”  
“那你不会嘲笑我？”索尔问，小汤米知道他怕打雷之后曾经嘲笑过他，“他们说如果我有害怕的东西那么就不会长大，是个胆小鬼。”  
“所有人都有自己害怕的东西，这并不是胆小的表现，也不是你的错。我敢保证将来你一定不会害怕打雷。”  
“那你呢？”索尔追问道，“你害怕什么？”  
“我现在想不到。”洛基笑了，耸耸肩，“如果我想到了我会告诉你，好吗？”  
索尔抿紧嘴巴点点头，相似在思考着洛基刚才的haul。他在帐篷里挪了挪身体，把头往洛基的肩膀上靠。  
“你想睡了吗？”洛基看他一直在调整姿势，于是弓着背坐起身，头快碰到帐篷顶了。  
“你别动。”索尔突然拉住洛基的手臂，两只眼睛一直在找东西。他拿过洛基手里的手电筒，从一叠乱糟糟的漫画书里翻出其中一本，然后又命令洛基躺下。  
索尔把漫画书翻到某一页，塞到洛基的手里，自觉地躺在他身边给他打光，说：“我们一起看漫画。”  
“已经很晚了，索尔。”洛基提议让他回到床上睡觉。  
“我看到这里了——”索尔金色的小脑袋凑到洛基跟前，用手指着漫画书上的人物说：“我喜欢他，他就不怕雷和闪电，是超级英雄——”  
“那这个呢？”洛基指着画面里的另一个人问。  
“那是反派，他们马上就要打起来了。”  
索尔的语气变得有些兴奋，他看向洛基，蓝眼睛里闪着点点微光，迫不及待地和他分享漫画书里的故事。洛基于是把手臂绕到索尔的脑后，让他的头可以靠在自己的肩膀上，躺得更舒服一点。索尔的小身体紧紧地贴着洛基，头顶的金发蹭在洛基的脸上，有些痒。  
“你这样躺着舒服吗？”洛基问。  
索尔点点头，他的手抓住洛基的手臂，一直不愿意放开。雨声渐小，变成了有节奏的催眠曲。很快，在温暖的小帐篷里，故事还没看完索尔就抵挡不住睡意，小小的胸膛起伏着，缩在洛基的怀里睡着了。

索尔那天早上从洛基的怀里醒来，听见他扑通扑通的心跳声，漫画书还拿在手里，于是忍不住大笑。和索尔相比，洛基可睡得不怎么样，他的长腿只能僵直的伸出帐篷外，因为索尔趴在胸口睡得死沉所以身体不能随意动。他艰难地从小帐篷里爬出来，赶索尔去洗漱，下楼整理好自己，然后开始做早餐。但经过这一次，他们的关系的确比之前好多了。

索尔每天都期盼着一个月后弗丽嘉的回来，随着时间的临近，弗丽嘉说自己不会食言，但却怎么也没想到意外突然发生：就在奥丁和弗丽嘉准备返程的前几天，奥丁突然发生了车祸，情况惨烈，整个人被撞了之后刚开始还能摇摇晃晃站起来，但很快又倒在地上，脑袋流出了血。  
索尔开始不停地问洛基为什么他们还没有回来，洛基起初说自己也不清楚，但直到事情再也瞒不住之后弗丽嘉才和他说了真话。眼看奥丁的情况越来越糟，她决定让洛基简单地收拾行李，带着索尔乘最早的航班飞来奥斯陆。  
洛基和索尔抵达时是下午，他们在弗丽嘉安排好的酒店办理入住，放好行李就赶到医院。弗丽嘉坐在重症监护室外的椅子上，奥丁一直昏迷不醒，头上还裹着绷带，但至少看起来呼吸还算平稳。看到洛基带着索尔到来之后，弗丽嘉立刻抱住了自己的儿子，她朝洛基点头，忍住眼泪对他表示感谢。  
洛基站在离他们不远不近的地方，安静地观察着。主顾的隐私不能随意打听，这是管家的职业操守，洛基更不会主动打破这个规定。后来弗丽嘉被医生叫走，索尔于是从她的怀里下来，隔着玻璃一动不动地看着奥丁。虽然在弗丽嘉的面前没有哭，但索尔还是被奥丁的模样吓到了，他的眼眶有些发红，鼻子一抽一抽的，忍不住跑到洛基身边，紧紧地拉着他的手，小声地问为什么爸爸还不醒。  
洛基用手揉了揉索尔的头，低声安慰道：“他会没事的，索尔。再等等他就醒了，医生们都心里有数。”  
过了片刻洛基又说：“也许我可以带你出去，吃点东西，回酒店休息一下，好吗？”  
索尔摇摇头，他还是紧紧地拉着洛基，用自己的脸蹭了蹭洛基的手背，然后扯着他到玻璃前看奥丁。洛基只能跟过去，站在他身后，一只手按住他小小肩膀，心想着或许这样能给这个小家伙一点力量。


	3. Chapter 3

洛基和索尔在挪威待了两周多的时间，但依旧没等到奥丁苏醒的好消息。弗丽嘉每天都在医院里，索尔也是，他安静地站在妈妈的身旁，盯着护士来来回回地把奥丁的胳膊从被子里拿出来，把手搭在他的腕部，看着自己的手表测脉搏。过了一回儿，她又把那只胳膊放了回去，然后拿着写字板在上面写些什么。  
“我的爸爸为什么还不醒？”医生来查房的时候，索尔忍不住问他。  
医生安抚般说道：“他没事。没什么好紧张的。”他看了一眼弗丽嘉，“等现在正在做的几项化验结果出来我们就会知道了。但就像我之前说过的，可能有点脑震荡，现在还在休克。”医生说，“有时候休克病例中会有这样的情况。”  
“可是他已经脱离了真正的危险了吗？”弗丽嘉走到奥丁的病床边，紧紧握着他的手，“你之前那说过他没有昏迷，对吧医生？”  
“对，我不认为这是昏迷。”医生对弗丽嘉说，“他处于深度睡眠，就好像是身体本能采取的一种做法，耐心些再等等。”  
医生走后，弗丽嘉瘫坐回一旁的沙发上，双手捂着脸。她几乎不再睡觉，眼窝深陷，布满血丝，整个人几乎换了一个模样。洛基走过去，建议她回酒店洗个澡休息一下，他可以在这里照看奥丁和索尔。  
“你可以回酒店睡上一觉，把自己收拾一下然后再回来，我就待在这里。”洛基说。  
弗丽嘉努力地想要思考，可是她太累了。她闭上眼睛，过了一会儿才说：“我就回去几分钟，洗个澡换身衣服，他可能随时会醒过来。”  
洛基点头。他拉开房门，陪弗丽嘉走出病房，为她按下电梯之后才返回。索尔一直趴在病床边，身体缩了起来，只露出一个圆圆的脑袋。他看见洛基回来，扭过头看看奥丁，然后又看着洛基。  
“别担心。”洛基对他笑着说，坐在一旁的沙发上。索尔于是走过去，站在洛基面前，小脑袋一直耷拉在肩膀上。洛基看见他的嘴唇轻轻动了动，似乎在说什么话。洛基问他怎么了，但索尔却不愿意开口。他握住洛基的手臂，小声地问：“你不会走，对吧？”  
“当然不会。我在这里陪着你。”洛基把手放在索尔的后背，轻轻地拍了拍。

那天弗丽嘉从酒店返回时已经快到午夜。她原本只是打算在酒店睡一会儿觉，但却没想到忘记了时间。她匆匆忙忙赶回医院，病房里的一切都没变，洛基守着奥丁，索尔的手上多了一本不知从哪儿来的漫画书，但小家伙明显已经睏了，双腿蜷缩在沙发上，不停地打着哈欠。弗丽嘉走过去吻了吻他的额头，把他叫醒，然后嘱咐洛基带索尔回酒店休息。  
“妈妈……”索尔摇了摇弗丽嘉的手，仰起头欲言又止地望着她。  
“怎么了，索尔？”弗丽嘉低声问道，“很抱歉我回来晚了，现在你和洛基回酒店睡觉好吗？”  
索尔小小的胸膛起伏着，他的头紧紧贴着弗丽嘉的身体，过了好一会儿才闷闷地同意了。洛基把索尔的反应全看在眼里，他觉得索尔的脑袋里一定想着某件事情，但是他不确定到底是什么。  
索尔听话地和弗丽嘉告别，跟着洛基走出病房，坐电梯下了楼。他们经过医院侧翼的一楼时，医院24小时营业的咖啡厅还开着，飘出一阵咖啡豆烘焙后的香气。对咖啡因的渴望让洛基不由得深深地吸了一大口，他问索尔想不想喝点什么，但索尔只是摇摇头。  
“我可以让他们给你一杯热牛奶。”  
“我不需要。”索尔跟着洛基走进店里，随便找了张椅子坐下，闷闷不乐地撑着脑袋。  
洛基看了索尔一眼，依旧不明白他到底怎么了。但就在他准备付钱时，墙上的时针跳过12点，响起了清脆的“叮叮”声。洛基看着上面显示的日期，脑袋里突然想起——如果他没记错的话，今天——应该说就在刚刚过去的昨天，是索尔11岁的生日。  
洛基连忙看向旁边的甜品柜，里面还躺着几块被人挑剩下的孤零零的切块蛋糕。洛基尽量选了一块看上去还比较美味的芝士蛋糕，他原本还想问店员有没有蜡烛，但店员只是表情复杂地看着他，耸耸肩说：“没有人会在医院里庆祝生日。”  
洛基只能端着那块小蛋糕和咖啡走回索尔的桌前。他坐下后，把蛋糕推到索尔面前，用有些抱歉的语气说：“生日快乐，索尔。”  
索尔瞪大的眼睛在蛋糕和洛基的脸之间来回移动了几次，里面充满了迷茫和委屈。他原本以为没有人会记得，甚至连弗丽嘉都不记得——此时突然出现的小蛋糕还是让他心里涌起转瞬即逝的惊喜，但剩下更多的是难过。没有一个小孩会不期待自己的生日，但意外却把索尔的生日计划全都打乱了。  
“已经过了。”索尔的脸蛋鼓鼓的，看着洛基闷闷地说：“是昨天。”  
“只过了10分钟。”洛基伸手指了指墙上的钟，揉了揉索尔金发，“别怪你的妈妈，她真的累坏了。”  
“我知道。”索尔吸了吸鼻子，从洛基的手里接过一次性叉子，用它敲了几下硬邦邦的蛋糕皮，小心翼翼地弄下一块，放进嘴巴里。  
“好吃吗？”洛基问。  
索尔摇摇头，诚实地回答：“不好吃。”  
这句话让他俩同时笑了。洛基于是答应索尔回到美国后会给他补偿一个更好吃的蛋糕，小男孩这才高兴了起来。  
他们坐在咖啡店里，从高处投下的温暖的光照在身上，两个人都不着急。洛基耐心地等索尔吃完，然后牵着他往外走。他们站在路边等计程车时，索尔很快就累了，他的头靠着洛基的腰，只要一闭上眼睛立刻就能睡着。  
“你想睡了吗？想要我抱着你吗？”洛基问索尔。  
索尔先是摇摇头，但很快又点点头。他迷迷糊糊地朝洛基伸出双手，洛基只能弯腰将他抱起，双手托着他，索尔便像个树袋熊一样趴在洛基的怀里。他闭着眼睛，脸蛋蹭到洛基的脖子，鼻子闻到洛基身上淡淡的香水味，小声地对他说了声谢谢。  
“上帝，你可太重了。”洛基长叹一口气，忍不住摇头，他从来不知道一个十岁的小男孩可以这么重。  
索尔开心地笑了，暖暖的气息喷在洛基的皮肤上，他有些小得意，毕竟自己可比汤米高不少。他的脸靠在在洛基的肩膀上，一下又一下地摩擦着洛基的西装外套，两只手却把洛基的脖子揽得更紧。

两周之后洛基带着索尔回到美国。奥丁依旧昏迷不醒，弗丽嘉只能延长和洛基的合同，拜托他照顾索尔，原本的一个月期限变成了两个月，两个月变成了半年。那年的圣诞节洛基带着索尔又飞了一次挪威，他们一起在酒店里度过了一个不怎么快乐的圣诞，但没有谁抱怨过什么。对于索尔来说，只要弗丽嘉和洛基还在身边陪着他就足够了。  
半年的合约到期之后，洛基曾经短暂地离开一段时间。那时奥丁终于清醒，他们虽然返回了美国但弗丽嘉却依旧分身乏术。她需要照顾自己仍在疗养期的丈夫，更别提还有公司的一堆事情需要处理。她为索尔找了一个新的保姆，但索尔却不满意，每天都会惹出大大小小的各种事情。在索尔的强烈要求下，弗丽嘉不得不再次找到洛基，问他愿不愿意再签一次合同，长期的，比半年更长。  
“我不明白，奥丁森夫人。”接到弗丽嘉的电话时洛基也感到惊讶，“我想你可以找到更好的管家。”  
“但索尔只喜欢你。”弗丽嘉在电话那头说，语气里充满了疲惫，“索尔现在的脾气越来越固执，他觉得和你在一起很开心。更何况，我们马上就要搬到郊区的别墅了，我没办法同时照顾两边。”  
“索尔也一起去吗？”  
“不，”弗丽嘉说，“只有我和我的丈夫。索尔还需要继续在城里继续上学。”  
“那您希望我做什么？”洛基问道。  
“和原来一样照顾他，每周末送他来郊区看望一次他的父亲，当然如果我有空的话也会回那个家……”

于是，在短暂的分别后洛基再次回到了索尔的身边，或者说索尔才是最高兴他回来的那一个。洛基和弗丽嘉新签的合约时间很长，长到他自己都不知道这个选择是否真的正确。可从另一个角度看，如果有人真的能拒绝弗丽嘉开出的薪水条件那他恐怕就是一个笨蛋。但洛基可不是笨蛋，至少在合约结束之后，他想，或许他能拿着这笔薪水过上自己想要的生活。

“你所有的东西都带上了吗？”索尔穿着夏令营统一发的T恤衫，和洛基站在门廊上等待着校车来接。索尔再过几个月就要14岁了，和第一次见面时相比，他的个头长高了不少，站在一起时已经到了洛基的肩膀，小时候圆圆的脸蛋也开始显现出北欧人的轮廓。  
“我说了一万次我不想去。”索尔嘟囔着，低头看着自己的双脚。  
“这不是我可以决定的。”洛基耸耸肩，“这是弗丽嘉决定的。”  
“那你至少可以为我说说话。”索尔向洛基抱怨，“夏令营里面都是小孩。”  
“对我来说你也是小孩。”洛基瞟了索尔一眼，满不在乎地说。  
“我不是小孩了，我宁愿呆在家里。洛基我……”  
“车来了。”索尔还未来得及说出口的话被洛基打断了。洛基把索尔从门廊推出去，对他歪了歪脑袋示意他赶快上车。  
索尔沮丧地往前走了几步，突然回过头问洛基：“三周后你来接我吗？”  
“我不知道。”洛基耸肩，“校车会把你送回来的。”  
“可是我想让你去接我。”  
“我问问弗丽嘉，到时候再和你联系。”  
“拜托，洛基。”索尔又哀求道。  
洛基无奈地对索尔做了一个OK的手势，看着索尔小跑着上了校车之后才转身回到屋子里。

索尔参加的夏令营在一片湖畔的林地里。因为个子高，他和一些年纪较大的男生分到了同一组。夏令营白天的活动无非就是一些小组比赛和运动，即使穿插着野外生存训练也让索尔提不起什么兴趣。渐渐长大之后，索尔的性格变得无拘无束，但有时候也更加固执，他的体能足够好，能够为小组争得更多的分数，身边很自然也就围了一群新朋友。  
到了晚上，如果夏令营安排活动，多数情况下会在聚在一起看电影。白天的活动男女生分开，但到了晚上就无所谓了。索尔和新认识的朋友坐在角落里，电影刚准备开始时来了一群同样年纪的女生，她们中的几个坐下后仍在不停地朝索尔的方向看，小声地说着话，似乎想要吸引索尔的注意。  
“索尔，”其中一个新朋友撞了撞索尔的肩膀，用眼神暗示他，“那边的女生似乎对你感兴趣。”  
索尔于是扭头看过去，其中一个女生大胆地朝他摆了摆手。  
但索尔却立刻把头扭了回来，语气冷淡显得兴趣缺缺：“我不知道，我想她认错人了。”  
“怎么可能！”另一位新朋友低呼道：“她长得很漂亮，棕发，身材也好。 ”  
“Ewww，”索尔立刻皱起眉头，“你们怎么可以随便观察女生的身材？”  
“拜托大家都观察啊！找一个女朋友也很正常。”  
索尔摇头，眼睛回到大银幕。他拿过一旁的可乐，猛吸了两口说道：“我没想过这个。”  
“那你喜不喜欢金发的女生？我喜欢金发的。”  
“我没想过……”索尔拿着可乐重复道，看了那位新朋友一眼，“我觉得金发、棕发都差不多。”  
“那你喜欢什么？”  
“不知道……黑色……也许吧。”索尔耸了耸肩回答道，直到几秒钟后才反应过来自己刚才说了什么。他的身边几乎没有出现过黑色头发的女生，唯一一个黑头发的就只有洛基。  
但洛基是个男人。  
“黑发很神秘，你喜欢亚洲人？”  
“不，”索尔又立刻摇头，他原本想说“黑发和绿眼睛”，但话还没出口脑袋里却浮现起洛基的脸。索尔不知道自己是怎么了，索性闭紧嘴巴再也不参与这个话题。  
那天晚上是索尔这么长时间以来第一次梦见了洛基。在梦里他们和之前的每一天一样，索尔从床上醒来，下楼吃早餐，洛基给自己倒了一杯咖啡坐在对面。索尔看着洛基那低垂的双眼，刚想开口说些什么，但却突然醒了过来。  
第二天中午，索尔在休息时给家里打了好几个电话，但一开始都没人接听。直到索尔不抱什么期待时，电话那头才突然响起洛基的声音。  
“为什么你一直不接电话？”索尔忍不住提高声调。  
“索尔？”洛基愣了一下才反应过来，于是反问道：“你为什么打电话回来？是出了什么事情了吗？”  
“没有。”索尔恢复了原本的声调嘟囔着说，“你去哪儿了？”  
“我刚才和花匠在处理草坪，发生什么了？你在那里还好吗？”  
索尔听见洛基的声音，突然不知道自己想说什么。这通电话的目的原本也只是他一时兴起，想问问洛基都在家里做了什么。他沉默了几秒，接着问：“一周后你来接我，我们说好的。”  
“我不知道，索尔，我还没有问弗丽嘉的意见。”  
“妈妈不会有任何意见。”索尔在电话里这边摇头，他用另一只手捂住自己的脸，粗鲁地揉了揉，“拜托，我想你来接我。”  
“好的，好的。”洛基叹了口气，“如果没有特殊事情的话，我就去接你。”  
洛基的承诺让接下来的时间变得不那么难熬。之前出现在索尔面前的女生再次找机会靠近，但索尔却总是一副冷淡的神情对待，他觉得自己足够绅士，同时也为了避免异性对自己有任何想法。自从那天和朋友讨论过女朋友的事情后，索尔试图弄明白自己为什么会对身边的女生没兴趣，他知道有几个是长得很漂亮的，但是同时又觉得她们也仅仅只是漂亮而已。  
索尔想不明白，究竟是缺了什么呢？

夏令营结束的那天，午餐过后校车陆续把学生们接走。索尔站在接待处的那间小木屋旁边，他特意穿了一件颜色显眼的T恤，想让洛基开车进来之后第一眼就能看见自己。但时间一点点过去，校车离开又返回，很快就剩下最后一批学生了，索尔这时才突然意识到洛基应该是不会来了。他觉得懊恼又气愤，只能听从吩咐坐上了最后一辆校车离开林区。回程的路变得无比漫长，索尔简直迫不及待冲回家里，想知道洛基究竟是因为什么原因没有去接他。  
而当校车终于停在自己家门口，索尔跳下车后一看，在车道上停着一辆陌生的红色跑车，而洛基正和一位陌生的男士站在门廊下说话。索尔心里突然闷闷的，他拖着自己的背包往门廊走，不一会儿洛基就注意到了他，他朝索尔挥了挥手，等索尔走到面前时，介绍般说道：  
“索尔，这位是你新的家庭医生，范达尔、”  
“你就是索尔奥丁森，很高兴见到你。以后有任何问题都可以打电话找我。”范达尔朝索尔伸出手，索尔不情不愿地握了一下，然后又转过头看了一眼洛基，气鼓鼓地拖着自己的背包进了屋子里。  
索尔把背包随手一扔，四仰八叉地躺在了客厅的沙发上。洛基和那位医生依旧站在门廊下说话，门没有关严实，留了一条缝。索尔闭起眼睛，用手臂遮住脸。他听见洛基和那位医生笑了，之后洛基说话的声音飘进来，但是却听不清楚他说什么，他们好像故意压低了声音交谈，生怕会被自己听到一样。  
范达尔走后，洛基关门走进客厅。他看了一眼脚边那个脏兮兮的背包，有些无奈地对索尔说：“你应该先去洗个澡，顺便把你的脏衣服都扔进洗衣机里。”  
“你明明说过会去接我的。”索尔依旧保持着在沙发上的姿势，语气硬梆梆的，“你骗我。”  
“我走不开。”洛基双手撑在沙发背上，低下头看着索尔继续说：“临出发前弗丽嘉安排范达尔过来，我试过给你打电话，但不知道为什么夏令营的电话没人接。”  
“没有人会在意那个！”索尔“噌”地一下从沙发上坐起来，他的手也扒在沙发背上，仰起头看着洛基，“你说过你会去接我，但你撒谎。”  
“索尔。”洛基不明白索尔为什么突然这么执着这个，“反正你现在也安全回来了，不是吗？”  
“这不一样!”  
“哪里不一样？”洛基不解地看着他。但索尔的胸口却好像被厚重的水泥堵住了一样，说不出话，更让他难受的是看到洛基和那位医生站在一起。  
“所以那位医生比我重要。”索尔抱怨道。  
“别像个小孩一样，索尔。”洛基习惯性地伸手，揉了揉索尔的金发，“这是你母亲的吩咐，别让我为难。好了，现在你先去洗个澡，我去处理今晚要吃的羊腿肉……”


	4. Chapter 4

索尔被洛基赶进卫生间，心不在焉地洗了一个澡。他的头发滴着水，用毛巾随便一擦，把脏衣服扔进洗衣机后就去厨房找到洛基。洛基背对着他站在流理台前，已经处理好的羊腿放在一旁的烤盘里，他的腰间围着一条黑色的围裙，白衬衫的袖口挽到手肘，露出了一截紧实好看的手臂。从后面看，洛基的背宽但不过分健壮，他微微低头弯腰时，衬衫的包裹让从后颈到肩胛骨再到腰部的线条格外明显。  
洛基是一个男人，这是一个成年男人的身材。索尔盯着他的背影心里想道。  
或许是感觉到身后的目光，洛基转过身去，看见站在餐桌后的索尔。他似乎没留意索尔脸上一闪而过的慌张，用手指着一旁的冰箱问：“晚餐还没好，你要不要喝柠檬汁？”  
索尔想都没想就点点头。洛基于是洗干净手，从冰箱里拿出新鲜的柠檬汁，倒在玻璃杯里递给索尔。索尔接过后喝了一口，柠檬的味道很浓，但索尔却在这片浓郁中闻到了洛基手指上的味道。洛基的手指碰过橄榄和香料，香气很淡，索尔于是悄悄地把杯子凑近鼻子嗅了嗅，酸甜香气混合着怪异的香味，但他此刻却喜欢上了这个味道。  
“不好喝吗？”洛基发现索尔一直拿着玻璃杯，疑惑地问他。  
“不，很好喝。”索尔连忙喝了一大口。他看见洛基满意地点头，转过身继续忙碌，于是拿着杯子慢慢挪动到客厅里。如果是平日，索尔喜欢在晚餐前看一会儿电视，但今天他的心思却一直留在厨房。于是没过多久，索尔又拿着杯子回到了厨房，他把杯子放在桌子上，走到洛基身边说：“我可以帮你。”  
索尔知道自己什么都做不了，但只是想找个理由呆在厨房里。  
洛基觉得意外，他的脸上露出不敢置信的表情然后说：“我不需要你在这里打扰我，不如你去客厅里呆着。”  
索尔看了一眼锅里正在煮的奶油白汁，摇摇头。他固执地想要和洛基呆在一起，于是从冰箱里拿出几颗新鲜的柠檬，问洛基自己能不能在一旁做柠檬汁。  
“你没有别的事情可以做了吗？”洛基再次问他。  
“我只是想帮你。”  
“拜托，洛基，让我帮你。”索尔再次请求。

洛基无奈地摇了摇头，只能同意了。索尔于是拿过一把小刀，兴致勃勃地按照洛基的要求把柠檬对半切，再切成片——这个是需要放在烤好的羊腿上的，剩下的对半切之后榨出汁。  
“这样对吗？”索尔快速地切了半个柠檬，把切片拿起来给洛基看。  
“太厚了。”洛基摇摇头，他走到索尔身边，从他的手里拿过那把小刀，弯腰把另一半柠檬切给索尔看。  
“看，要这样的。”  
索尔和洛基几乎是靠在一起，说话时，索尔能感觉到洛基嘴巴一张一合带出的暖意，还闻到了他身上的味道。他喜欢这个味道。  
“那我再切一个。”索尔小声地说。  
“够了，剩下的你做成柠檬汁。”  
索尔于是把剩下的柠檬对半切，两只手握住用力挤压，尽可能地把每颗柠檬都榨干净，空气里全都是柠檬果皮酸涩的香味。大功告成之后，索尔突然觉得自己的脸上很痒，像是有小虫子在脸上爬，他于是下意识的用手去抓那个地方，结果不小心碰到了眼睛。  
索尔大叫一声，双眼紧闭，眼睛里又辣又痛。  
“怎么了，索尔？”洛基刚把煮好的白汁浇到意面上，他走过去，抬起索尔的脸问道：“柠檬汁进眼睛里了？”  
索尔紧张地点点头，五官全都皱在了一起。  
“别担心。”洛基看见索尔的模样忍不住笑起来。他拿过一张干净的餐布，用水打湿，然后用一根手指顶在餐布下面，小心翼翼地在索尔的眼角擦拭着。  
“试着动一动你的眼睛，放松。”  
“但是很痛，洛基。”索尔的手紧张地抓紧了洛基的手臂。多么奇怪，之前洛基曾经无数次和他有过身体接触，但索尔却喜欢洛基此时用手掌触碰他的脸的方式，如同充满了爱意。他知道洛基的动作已经尽量轻柔了。  
“不要动。”洛基的手固定住索尔的脸，“我说了不要动。”  
索尔没有动，事实是，他已经不敢动了。即使闭着眼睛，他也能感觉到洛基的呼吸，两张脸距离如此之近，他的心跳得越来越快。他觉得洛基就快亲到自己的脸上了。  
“好点了吗？”洛基再次打湿那块餐布，重复着之前的动作。  
刺痛感还在，但和最开始相比已经好多了，索尔点点头，他的眼睛依旧闭着。洛基于是松了口气，他的手掌轻轻拍了几下索尔的脸颊，示意他可以睁开眼睛了。但在洛基抽回手之前，索尔想都没想就让自己的脸颊贴着他的掌心，他做得足够小心，因此洛基并没有留意。

那顿晚餐索尔吃得心不在焉。羊腿和意面足够美味，但索尔的脑袋里却一直重复着洛基为自己擦眼睛时的举动。他什么都看不见，但却恰恰因为如此身体的感觉变得格外敏锐。洛基手掌的温度、呼吸的节奏、说话的声调……只要索尔一闭起眼睛，刚才经历的一切都会重现。  
洛基问了索尔在夏令营的事情，问他每天都做了什么，有没有认识新的朋友。索尔回答得含糊其辞，他说夏令营很无聊，也没有认识很好的朋友。  
“没有任何女孩吗？”洛基又问，他放下手里的刀叉，站起来给自己倒了杯水。  
“女孩？”索尔一愣，然后立刻摆出厌烦的表情，“没有。”  
“我听说汤米已经有女朋友了。”  
“我不知道，或许吧。”索尔闷声回答，“我没有留意过。”  
“或许以后你会留意到的。”洛基把自己的餐盘收拾好放进洗碗池，给自己煮了杯咖啡，然后提醒索尔这周要回郊区看望弗丽嘉和奥丁。  
“你去哪儿？”索尔的眼睛一直盯着洛基，忍不住问：“我还没吃完呢。”  
“我有些事情要处理，吃完后把餐盘收拾好，没有别的事情别去书房打扰我。”  
那晚索尔一直呆在楼下的客厅里看电影。他挑选了一部剧情紧张的故事片，但却怎么都进入不了剧情。他坐在沙发上，手里抱着薯片，耳朵却一直留意着书房和洛基卧室的方向。索尔时不时扭头张望，即使没有动静也盯着那扇门看了好几次。他想知道洛基在书房里做什么，是和白天那位医生有关吗？应该不是，索尔立刻打消这个念头，那位医生只是来打个招呼而已。  
过了一会儿，洛基从书房里出来走进卧室，又从卧室去了卫生间。索尔调低了电影的音量，他听见卫生间里传来了哗哗的水声，洛基在洗澡。索尔试图把注意力转移回电影上，但却忍不住想洛基在卫生间里的时候——虽然他们一起住了多年，但楼下的卫生间索尔从来没有用过，他用楼上的，洛基用楼下的，这已经是他们之间的习惯。  
索尔从来没见过洛基收拾自己的时候，每天早上当他还睡眼惺忪时洛基已经整理好了一切。突然间，他想知道洛基怎么刷牙，怎么刮胡子，怎么洗澡……这些之前微不足道的小事此刻却让索尔的心情无比迫切，突然间，他想知道洛基的全部。  
索尔听见水声变小，他等了一会儿，洛基果然从浴室里出来了。洛基没有过多地留意客厅里的索尔，他径直走过，但索尔却突然从沙发上跳起来，跟在洛基的身后。  
“你想要什么？”洛基停下脚步看着索尔。  
洛基的头发吹干了垂在肩膀上。他只穿了一件黑色的睡袍，松松垮垮的并没有完全系牢，胸口露出了一部分皮肤，索尔的身体僵住了，只看一眼便飞快地要移走了视线，但是洛基的锁骨下面有颗痣。他记住了那个位置。  
“我饿了。”索尔随便找了一个理由。他低下头避开了洛基的视线。  
“冰箱里还有剩下的意面，加热一下可以吃。”  
“好的。”索尔听话的点头。  
“你还好吗？”洛基继续问，“我觉得你今天很奇怪。”  
“我有吗？”索尔吞咽了一口。  
“我觉得你今天一直在观察我。”  
“我没有。”索尔故作轻松的抗议。他心虚的从洛基面前逃离，打开冰箱拿出那盘份意面，用盘子给自己装了一小份。  
洛基倒了一杯水，嘱咐索尔别看太晚之后便返回自己的房间。

索尔从未觉得一个夜晚可以变得如此漫长。他关了电视，端着那份热好的意面回到自己的房间。意面被放在一旁，他其实一点都不饿。索尔整个人躲在被子里，夏夜的热浪快让他喘不过气。他似乎觉得看洛基的视线变得不再一样，像是有什么东西督促他觉醒一般，他想透过自己的眼睛看得更多。  
索尔不知道那是什么，但心脏却开始控制不住的狂跳。当他想起那颗痣时，就如同一个隐秘的宝藏一样，拥有了一件只有自己才知道的关于洛基的事情。弗丽嘉不知道，奥丁不知道，那位医生也不会知道，只有他知道，那颗痣在洛基锁骨下面的哪个位置。  
这个收获让索尔狂喜不已。他想象着洛基在睡袍下洛基的身体是什么模样——索尔其实见过，在洛基穿的白色或黑色的衬衫下，在洛基每一次的拥抱里——布料贴着他的胸膛，他能看得出洛基的肋骨和腹肌，没有一点赘肉。  
那些之前看起来平平无奇的瞬间此刻变得鲜活无比。索尔闭上眼睛，想象着洛基就躺在自己身旁，想象着自己睡在洛基的臂弯里，像以前那般念着漫画书。他能摸到洛基的皮肤，能闻到身上淡淡的香味。  
索尔下意识地想和洛基亲近，他就这样迷迷糊糊的入睡。在梦里，索尔走到洛基身边，他拉起他的手感受体温，用脸颊靠近掌心。他想看清洛基的脸，但却始终模糊，可索尔依旧清清楚楚地知道那就是洛基。  
索尔靠近洛基的脸，第一次内心涌起想要吻他嘴唇的冲动。他知道电视上那些情侣都是怎么做的，以我的舌深入你的口中吻你。此刻这个世界上再也没有比洛基的唇让索尔更想吻的了。  
但令他懊恼的是，就在快要触碰的一瞬间，索尔突然从梦里醒来。那个清晨，索尔躺在床上大口地喘着气，感觉到了身体的变化。他梦见了洛基，他知道自己想吻他——然后索尔抬起头往下看，自己的阴茎吐出了黏腻的白色液体，弄湿了内裤。  
索尔知道这是什么，他躺回枕头上，把手伸进了潮湿的内裤里，内心却开始本能般酝酿一个私人的秘密小地狱。从今天开始，索尔住在里面，睡在里面。

从那之后，在他们交谈时，用餐时，甚至是一起坐在沙发上看电视或是看书时，索尔总是忍不住看向洛基，那双眼睛绿得如此彻底，索尔试图说服自己避开这样的视线，但它们却抓住了他，或者是他想被这双眼睛抓住。  
为了和洛基尽可能的多呆在一起，汤米和其他朋友的活动索尔有时会直接拒绝，连洛基都怀疑他们是不是闹了不愉快。但洛基不知道的是，索尔只是希望洛基的那双眼睛停留在自己身上。  
索尔想知道洛基的一切，他开始不经意地窥视他的生活。洛基的房间，洛基的书柜，洛基喜欢用的香水和沐浴露，熟悉的味道激发了他的冲动。他知道洛基每一套西装的颜色，知道洛基喜欢每天在什么时间喝咖啡，知道他喜欢看什么类型的书和电影……他喜欢洛基的手指，幻想过和他十指紧握时的柔软，他喜欢他的下巴，喜欢他撩起黑发后露出的后颈……这一切包裹着索尔的心脏，每了解多一些索尔心里的快乐就积累得更高。

索尔十五岁的生日是在郊区的别墅和弗丽嘉他们一起过的。洛基当然也在。那个生日和之前的并没有什么不同，唯一让索尔惊喜的是洛基提前一天送给他一份礼物。这一次不是漫画书也不是玩具，洛基开车把索尔带到一个废弃的停车场里，周围空空荡荡。索尔坐在这里不解地看着洛基，问他为什么要来这儿。  
“我知道你一直想试试开车的感觉。”洛基对索尔笑着说，“现在你十五岁了，我想在这里试试也可以。”  
“洛基！”索尔愣了一秒，随后兴奋地大叫起来。  
“嘘——”洛基在嘴巴前竖起手指，“不能让弗丽嘉知道，这件事情是我们之间的秘密。”  
索尔发自内心地喜欢洛基说的这句话。我们之间的秘密。他说的是我们。  
他俩下了车，互换位置，索尔坐在驾驶座上，洛基在一旁耐心地教他如何把方向盘，如何踩油门和刹车……索尔学得很快，他的兴奋感染了洛基，他们开始在停车场上不知疲惫地转圈，直到快到傍晚才停止。  
“我真希望能开到马路上。”索尔最后意犹未尽地对洛基说。  
“等你拿到驾照就可以了。”  
他们再次换座位，洛基坐回了驾驶座。  
“你喜欢这个礼物吗？”洛基问他。  
夕阳点燃了一旁高耸的广告架，天空变成了一片淡淡的橙红色。索尔望着车窗外点了点头，但很快又说：“我还想要一个别的礼物。”  
“是什么？”  
这时，索尔转过身看向洛基，他们的脸也被夕阳染红了。索尔看着洛基眼睛里的颜色，他不知道自己在干什么，几乎是本能的冲动一般把话脱口而出：  
“你能吻我一下吗，洛基？”  
洛基楞了一下，但很快笑了起来：“为什么还和小孩子一样。”  
“那就当我还是十岁的时候，吻我一下，就一下。”索尔再次要求道。  
“你变得越来越奇怪了。”洛基忍不住抱怨，但他还是凑过去，吻上了索尔的额头，然后又给了索尔一个拥抱。原本那个圆脸的小男孩早就不见了，洛基拍了拍索尔的后背，掌心感受到他身体越来越大的骨架和结实的肌肉。  
索尔回抱住洛基，他把脸靠近洛基的脖子，嘴唇悄悄地在那片皮肤上印下了几个吻。他做得小心翼翼，确信洛基不会发现。  
如果可能，索尔心想，他想让洛基吻的绝对不会是额头。而他想吻遍洛基的全身。


	5. Chapter 5

夏天过早的到来了，刺眼的阳光烤着柏油地面，不时散发出一阵让人脑袋发晕的臭味。一辆银色的车停在一间私人诊所的不远处，驾驶座上坐着的是汤米，他的身旁坐着索尔。索尔的手搭在车门上，手掌撑着下巴，他戴着一副墨镜往外望，放下一半的车窗遮住了他的大半张脸，只露出半颗脑袋。  
在前面的街角有一个卖热狗的摊子，汤米盯着那个热狗摊好一会儿了，他实在是饿得不行。他原本以为索尔打电话叫他出来是吃东西，没想到是为了跟踪那位黑头发的劳菲森。  
“我们什么时候可以走，索尔？已经等了一个小时了。”汤米看向索尔问道，热狗肠的香味飘了过来，他狼狈地吞了几次口水。  
“还不行。”索尔连头都没回，眼睛一直望着诊所的门口。  
“也许劳菲森先生只是生病了，夏天也可能会感冒。”  
“不，他没有感冒。”索尔慢悠悠地说，“他很不对劲。”  
“哪里不对劲？”汤米轻哼了一声，“说不定他只是和你的家庭医生关系比较好。不过，为什么这么关心他，他只是你们的管家不是吗？”  
索尔扭过头看了汤米一眼，眉头皱了一下很快就松开。  
“好吧好吧，我说错话了。别对我生气。”汤米快速补充道。  
“我没有生气。”索尔调整了坐姿，他也有些累了，于是歪着脑袋靠在椅背上。  
“你刚才满脸都是那种表情。”  
索尔挑了挑眉毛，不打算再和汤米过多解释，脑袋里想的全是洛基究竟去范达尔的诊所做什么。去年圣诞节，范达尔第一次在弗丽嘉的邀请下参加了他们的家庭聚会，或许是索尔过于敏感，他总觉得聚会之后洛基和范达尔的关系变好了，他还好几次在家里接听过范达尔打给洛基的电话。索尔没办法知道他们私底下说些什么，比较好的普通朋友？或许是的，索尔也曾经这样安慰自己，但他心里那股酸酸的感觉却怎么也没办法消退。

“看，出来了。”汤米用手肘推了一下索尔。  
正当索尔望着窗外胡思乱想时洛基从诊所里出来了，范达尔果然跟在他身后。他俩站在台阶上又聊了几句之后洛基才挥手告别，钻进了停在一旁的车里。  
索尔立刻把车窗关上，他躲在玻璃后看着洛基把车慢慢地驶离诊所，汇入前面的车流。索尔于是让汤米开车，不紧不慢地跟在后面。路上的车很多，汤米的银色汽车丝毫不显眼，索尔笃定洛基不会发现，于是更大胆地让汤米开得更近一些。就在  
“他要去哪儿？”  
“我不知道。”索尔耸肩，推了推鼻梁上的墨镜。  
“看，停下来了。”  
索尔原本以为洛基会直接回家，但没想到却在路口拐弯，最后停在了超市门口。索尔目不转睛地望着洛基从车上下来走进超市，于是立刻打开门下了车。  
“嘿！索尔！”汤米见状生气地朝他大喊，“我怎么办？”  
“你回家吧，或者去找你的女朋友。”索尔用力关上车门，拍了拍车顶就快步跑进了超市里。

一进到超市，索尔如同来到了自己的主场一样。他太熟悉洛基在超市采买的习惯，过去的几年，索尔总是想方设法跟在洛基身旁，不管他去哪儿，哪怕是最普通的周末采买索尔也乐此不疲的参与其中。  
索尔算了算时间，穿过超市里的人群，果然在冷藏区找到了在挑牛奶和芝士的洛基。索尔躲在三米远的货柜后，洛基往前挪一点他也跟着挪一点，小心翼翼地不被发现。他其实可以选择走上前和洛基打招呼，然后顺手接过身旁的购物车，就像小时候一样，但他突然不舍得走过去，至少此刻不想要打扰洛基——他贪婪的看着洛基的背影，凝视着他的黑发和侧脸，洛基已经34岁了，但索尔觉得他始终和他们初次见面时一样，哪怕笑起来时眼角已经开始有了一些纹路，但依然是好看的，索尔曾经无数次想吻那些纹路。  
等到洛基转到罐头区时，索尔终于从后面现身。他悄悄地走到洛基身后，留意到洛基正看着手里的一个豆子罐头，于是故意凑到他耳畔说：  
“你知道我喜欢吃的不是这个牌子。”  
洛基顿时被吓了一跳。他连忙扭头，看见是索尔才放松下来。  
“我吓到你了？”索尔笑嘻嘻地朝洛基咧嘴，他把墨镜架到脑袋上，站直身体。洛基这才发现他几乎快和自己一样高了。  
“你怎么会在这里？”洛基看了索尔一眼，把罐头随手扔进了购物车。  
索尔皱眉，他默不作声地把那个罐头放回货柜，挑了一个自己喜欢的。  
“我和汤米来买薯片，碰巧就遇到了你。”索尔拉过洛基手里的购物车推到自己身侧，跟在洛基身边挑两个人想要吃的东西。购物车里的东西越来越多，但洛基除了必要的询问之外几乎一句多余的话都没有。索尔觉得奇怪，于是歪着脑袋问，“你在想什么，洛基？你有点不对劲。”  
“没什么。”洛基摇摇头，“我只是太累了。”  
索尔很想问他这是否和之前与范达尔的见面有关，但他立刻意识到自己根本没有任何立场这样问。他们是什么关系？在索尔越来越渴望靠近洛基之后他这样问过自己，是朋友？是家人？还是总有一天会因为合约到期而分离的两个个体？很长一段时间，索尔觉得自己如同笼罩在一片迷雾中，他的爱与欲望在洛基面前只能躲躲闪闪。

从超市出来，索尔把两大袋东西扔进了后备箱，主动问洛基回程时能不能让他开车。他满了16岁，已经顺利拿到了驾照，但还没拥有一辆属于自己的车，洛基考虑一下才同意把车钥匙递给他。回去的路上两人都不怎么说话。索尔好几次看向洛基，但发现洛基一直把眼睛看向窗外，脸上的神色也不对劲。  
索尔犹豫了片刻，伸手握住洛基的手臂，但却意外地发现洛基的体温有些发烫。  
“洛基你怎么了？”索尔连忙把车开下车道，停在了一旁。  
“你不舒服？”索尔侧过身，想要摸洛基的额头，洛基本能地往后缩，用手挡住了索尔。  
“我没事。有些热感冒。”  
索尔收回手，似乎对洛基刚才的反应毫不在意。  
“你应该去医院。”  
“我上午已经去过了。”洛基的声音有气无力。  
索尔愣住了，他顿时就白了洛基去见范达尔的原因。他的嘴巴张开又闭上，在心里骂了自己好几次蠢货。  
“我真的没事，索尔。现在你可以开车了吗？我想快点回家。”  
索尔盯着有些烦躁的洛基，他很少见他流露这样的情绪。他第一次感觉到洛基的脆弱与无助，而此刻自己成为了唯一能照顾他、掌控他的人，这种如同成年人般牢牢紧握的感觉让索尔的内心欣喜不已。他点头，重新拧下钥匙踩油门，载着洛基往家的方向开去。

他们一回到家，索尔主动提出可以帮洛基把食物整理到冰箱里。洛基同意了，他的脸色越发难看，头也晕得更厉害了。他让索尔晚餐随便吃点什么，只要不打扰他休息就可以。洛基回到房间换上睡衣，拉起窗帘蒙头就躺下了。  
索尔整理完之后，端着一杯热的甘菊茶敲开了洛基的房间。洛基原本想让索尔离他远一点，但索尔依旧闯了进来。他把茶杯放在洛基的床头，然后坐在一旁的单人沙发上，两只蓝眼睛看向洛基，问他有没有好一些。  
“你应该吃点药。”索尔向他提议。  
“我睡一觉就好。你可以出去了，索尔。”洛基闭起眼睛在床上动了动腿，胸口起伏着，疲惫地叹了口气。  
索尔忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，“至少让我看着你把茶喝了。”  
洛基发出一声懊恼的叹气，他坐起来无可奈何地喝了一小口，朝索尔摆摆手，然后躺下背过身去。  
索尔压低声音发出一阵轻笑。他趁着洛基还没睡着，于是又问：  
“你还记不记得我有一次生病不愿意吃药，你是怎么照顾我的？”  
洛基没有回答他，但这丝毫没有让索尔心中的快乐消减。  
他于是继续低声说：“我记得当时我12岁，你把药片藏在芝士蛋糕里骗我吃下去，还说等我好了就和我去游乐场……”索尔的声音越来越低，他从沙发上起身，走到洛基的床边坐下，“我记得那几晚睡不着的时候都是你陪着我，我那时候太小了，但是我什么都记得。”  
“你不用什么都记得这么清楚。”洛基裹着被褥小声地说。  
“现在刚好反过来，好像我成为了大人，你变成了小孩。我长大了，洛基，让我照顾你。”说完，索尔俯身凑近洛基，把他圈在自己的双臂间，伸手摸了一摸他的黑发，然后在额头上轻轻地留下一个吻。  
那个吻让洛基的全身紧绷起来。他惊讶地看着索尔，瞪大眼睛，想从索尔脸上的表情中读出一些东西，但索尔只是面带笑意的望着他。洛基试着回看他，但望进他眼睛里，就像是在陡峭崎岖的悬崖上往下看，悬崖通往下方的滚滚的蓝色大海——被那平静下波澜吸引住，还无法反抗。  
“索尔？”洛基哑着声音叫他的名字，不知道为什么，他第一次觉得索尔的眼神彻底的变了。不再是天真无邪的眼神，更像是充满侵略性的，这样的眼神里藏着秘密。那个瞬间，洛基觉得自己就站在一扇门外，只需要再轻轻一推，就能让秘密公之于众。  
“洛基。”索尔低声回应他。鼻息足够温柔，全都喷洒在洛基的脸上。  
“我想睡了。”洛基避开索尔的眼睛，再次下逐客令。突然间，他发现自己居然没有足够勇气看索尔的脸。

直到半夜，索尔依旧耐心的呆在一楼的客厅，时不时扭头望着洛基房间的方向，担心他会出什么意外或是有别的需要。但洛基后来很快就睡觉了，连房门被打开了都不知道。索尔悄悄走进卧室里，洛基平稳的呼吸让他觉得安心。他在黑暗中环视着洛基的房间，这里面的一切再熟悉不过了，小时候他在洛基的房间里睡过几次，直到现在他还能时不时回忆起那些夜晚，被洛基的身体拥抱住入睡的美好夜晚。  
他想起他们下午的对话，还有四目相接的对视。索尔那时太快乐了，以至于忍不住把自己那隐藏了多年的秘密从眼睛里流露出来，他克制着自己只吻了洛基的额头，但仅仅是一个吻就让他兴奋一晚上，如同一头因为长久禁食而饥饿不已的猛兽，只尝到了一点点新鲜的血液就再也控制不住自己的本能。  
但索尔知道自己必须再耐心些。他无比渴望拥有全部的洛基，想象着自己把脸贴在他的胸膛上，用啃咬和舔舐给洛基带来快乐，让他们潮湿的部位紧紧贴在一起。  
但现在还不行，索尔咬着自己的嘴唇，命令自己再耐心些。  
在离开洛基的房间前，索尔从洛基的衣柜里拿走了一件衬衫，他沉浸在这份快乐的幻想中，把它当成洛基送给自己的礼物。

洛基从这场小病中恢复之后，索尔表现得和原来一样，那两人在床上的紧张感当然无存，仿佛一切都只是洛基的错觉。索尔依旧频繁地出现在洛基的身旁，在洛基看不见的地方，他总觉得索尔就站在身后眼神执着地看着自己，而当洛基转过身，索尔反而表现得更像是诧异的那一个。  
“洛基？”索尔每次都疑惑地看着他，“你怎么这样看着我？”  
洛基摇头。他压抑着自己怪异的想法，快要弄不清到底哪一个才是真的索尔。他分明感觉到索尔有秘密，而这个秘密一定与自己有关。但索尔才16岁，洛基无论如何都不能容许自己往看似最不可能的那一个方向想。

夏天很快就过去，转眼又到了圣诞节。这一次奥丁和弗丽嘉没有在郊区举办聚会，而是选择了在城里的房子里。原本只有洛基和索尔的安静屋子顿时变得热闹起来，用过晚餐之后，客厅里，厨房里，书房甚至是走廊都站着不少人，索尔百无聊赖地坐在沙发上，耳朵留意着父母和客人的谈话，但那双锐利的蓝眼睛却一直盯着在厨房流理台旁谈话的洛基和范达尔。  
洛基的心情看起来不错，他在晚餐时已经喝了不少酒，现在手里还拿着一杯。索尔记得洛基不能喝酒，只要一点酒精就能让他脸颊泛红。索尔留意到洛基和范达尔靠得越来越近，不知道是洛基依旧开始头晕了还是因为需要如此之近才能共享一个秘密。  
后来，洛基喝光手里的红酒后彻底醉了，范达尔扶着他走出厨房，索尔看见后立刻跑过去，从范达尔的手里把洛基接过来。  
他让洛基靠在自己怀里，双手扶着他往卧室走。弗丽嘉也是第一次看见喝醉的洛基，她帮索尔打开了洛基卧室的门，然后一起把洛基放在床上。  
“他需要喝点水。”弗丽嘉担心地看着洛基。  
“妈妈，”索尔揽着弗丽嘉的肩膀把他往门外带，“我可以照顾洛基，别担心。”  
“但是……”  
“没事的，我去给他倒杯水过来。放心吧。”索尔笑着对弗丽嘉说道。  
弗丽嘉同意了。过了一会儿，索尔拿着一杯水回到洛基的卧室，并把门从里面锁上了。索尔把水放在床头，他叫了几声洛基的名字，但洛基依旧闭着眼睛，呼吸变沉，还有隐隐约约的酒精味。

索尔帮洛基解开衬衫的前两个纽扣，手指把领口打开，轻而易举地就找到了那颗痣。索尔用手指摸了摸那颗痣，然后俯身低头吻了一下。他的嘴唇因为紧张而变得冰冷，碰到洛基的皮肤时却瞬间被点燃了，身体里血液开始沸腾。索尔抬起头，看见洛基没有任何反应，于是更大胆的凑到他的耳畔，用鼻尖轻轻地蹭了蹭，然后一点点吻着。索尔的吻极其轻，生怕把洛基弄醒。他支撑着身体的双臂开始颤抖，连呼吸都变得急促。  
“洛基……”索尔吻到洛基的颈侧，轻呼他的名字，忍不住用舌头舔舐洛基锁骨旁的皮肤。他在忍，忍得难受极了，他想用舌头和牙齿在洛基的皮肤上留下痕迹，如果洛基此刻是清醒的就好了，索尔心想，这样他就能和他不知疲惫地接吻，把舌头伸进他的嘴巴里，尝到洛基的味道。  
索尔的吻越来越往下，他隔着衬衫的布料吻着洛基的胸膛，耳朵凑近后还能听见洛基扑通扑通的心跳声。索尔的一只手摸着洛基的腰，嘴巴找到洛基的乳尖，他不敢弄疼他，怕他惊醒，于是只能用鼻尖磨蹭着，温柔地逗弄。  
仅仅只是这样，男孩体内的欲望就已经不断地堆积，阴茎也高高翘起。索尔于是拉过洛基的手，带着他往下，把洛基的掌心覆盖在自己鼓起的裆部，慢慢地慢慢地摩擦。索尔想在洛基的手里射出来，他无数次幻想过洛基的手，特别是当他的手握住自己的阴茎上下撸动时，呼吸就忍不住变得粗重，连心脏都快幸福得要爆炸了。  
索尔的阴茎越来越硬，越来越难受。残存的理智告诉他应该在这里停下，他想把洛基生吞活剥，但绝对不是现在。索尔于是放开了洛基，他平复了一下自己的呼吸，然后从洛基胸口继续往下吻到他的下腹，他想要用嘴巴品尝他，用嘴巴重新认识他，然后彻底进入他的身体。

索尔把头靠在洛基的下腹停了一会儿，深呼吸一口气，最后从洛基身上起来。他快速地离开了洛基的卧室，跑回了自己的房间。索尔进门之后从衣柜里把洛基的那件衬衫翻了出来，他抱着衬衫倒在床上，让自己的鼻腔完全被洛基的味道包围，然后伸手解开了自己的裤子，握住早就勃起的阴茎。  
索尔的脑袋里幻想着洛基刚才的模样，他幻想着自己脱掉洛基的裤子，扒下他的内裤，在用舌头舔过、手指开拓过之后，把整根阴茎狠狠地顶进洛基的身体里。他想把所有的热情与爱意交托到洛基的手里，用自己白色的精液把洛基的身体弄得狼狈不已。  
即使只是这样简单的性幻想都让索尔觉得满足。他喘着粗气，手忙脚乱地用纸巾擦拭掉精液，生怕把洛基的衬衫弄脏。  
圣诞过后的一天，做了坏事的索尔悄悄地把这件衬衫放回洛基的衣柜里。他以为洛基不会发现，但他还是不够小心，洛基在整理衣柜的时候发现了衬衫的异样，上面残留着索尔散不去的味道和痕迹。


	6. Chapter 6

洛基拿起那件衬衫，鼻子凑到领口处能闻到索尔身上的味道，是属于年轻人的荷尔蒙，不是自己的。他用手指轻轻搓了搓上面那两块小小的、已经变硬的淡黄色斑点，瞬间就明白这是什么了。  
他的心跳了一下，薄唇紧绷成一条直线，太过用力以至于嘴角边出现了细小的皱纹。洛基把柜门打开，仔仔细细地检查了一遍，从西装外套、长裤、衬衫到抽屉里的袜子，所有的一切还保持着整整齐齐的模样，只有手上这一件是个例外。  
洛基于是拿着衬衫走到厨房，找了一个黑色的塑胶垃圾袋把衬衫装起来，然后扔到了前门车道旁的垃圾桶内。  
那天下午索尔从学校回到家后，看起来一切如常。他把书本扔到自己的床上，然后跑到厨房找喝的。洛基站在厨房里，他双手撑着台面，眼睛低垂，看起来似乎在发呆。  
“洛基？”索尔觉得奇怪，他走过去，看到炉子上煮着的沸水从锅里溢出来。  
“洛基！”  
索尔大喊一声，快步冲到洛基身旁把炉子关了。锅里的沸水发出“噗噗”的声音，洛基像是突然惊醒一样，他对索尔说了声抱歉，从他手里接过锅子，把里面的蔬菜倒出来沥干水分，装在餐盘里。  
“你还好吗？”索尔紧张地盯着洛基的脸，手指碰了碰洛基的手背，问道：“你不舒服吗，洛基？”  
索尔的手很快就抽走了。洛基摇头，朝他露出一个敷衍的的笑容，他走到冰箱前拿出牛排，扔进平底锅里，索尔一直站在洛基身旁看着他做菜，并没有离开的打算。  
“学校还好吗？”洛基静默了一会儿才开口问。他很少过问索尔的成绩，这不是他的工作范围。但弗丽嘉曾经和他提过索尔在学校里的表现不算好，但也不差，更多的人还对他的长相、金发和出色的体育成绩印象深刻。  
“和之前一样。”索尔还差几个月就到17岁了，已经长得和洛基一样高。他身子前倾，支在厨房流理台上歪着脑袋和洛基说话，手指忍不住玩碗里的青豆。  
“别玩我的食物。”洛基忍不住瞪了他一眼。  
“抱歉。”索尔笑起来，他站直身体，双手放进卫衣的前兜里，继续说：“还有两周就到春假了，汤米他们想去湖区那边露营。”  
“你不去吗？你也应该去。”  
索尔摇摇头，“我觉得没什么意思。他们很无聊。”眼看晚餐快做好了，他帮洛基把杯子和餐布拿出来，在餐桌上摆好。  
“你如果想去别的地方，提前和弗丽嘉说好就行。”洛基把装好盘的牛排和蔬菜放在餐桌上，拉开椅子坐了下来。  
“我哪里都不想去。不过……”索尔拿着刀叉看了洛基一眼，“不如我们一起出去吧？我有两周的时间，我们可以去你想去的地方。或者开车去海边怎么样？”  
洛基尽量不露出惊讶的神色，他拿过面前的水杯冷静地喝了一口，故意用冷淡的语气说：“你不应该总是和我呆在一起，索尔。去找你的同龄人。”  
洛基故意加重了“同龄人”这个词的语气。  
“我说过了，他们很无聊。”索尔耸耸肩，撇下嘴角，“如果你不想就算了，我们也可以待家里。”

一切都说得通了，晚餐结束后洛基独自一人坐在客厅里想道。在衬衫这件事情败露之前，他总以为是自己过于敏感，但索尔那些有意无意的肢体接触、望向自己欲言又止的眼神、停在书房门口的脚步声、说话时刻意靠近的鼻息……刚开始洛基只是觉得索尔有些粘人，直到这时才真正意识到索尔已经不再是10岁那个单纯的小男孩，他即将成为一个拥有欲望、充满躁动的男人。  
不是他敏感，而是索尔长大了。  
洛基不知道究竟是哪里悄悄失了控。索尔渐渐像一匹越长越大的狼，他开始规划自己的领地，散发自己的味道，一步步靠近自己的猎物——最终将会拖住他，咬着他的脖子滑向不可言说的深渊。  
这是错的，洛基心想。他烦躁的拿着电视遥控器换台，犹豫着要不要给弗丽嘉打一个电话。这时，洗完澡的索尔从楼上下来，一屁股就坐到了洛基的身旁。电视里在放一部洛基根本不会喜欢的歌舞片，索尔看着电视，又扭过头看看洛基，发现洛基的注意力明显不在电视上。  
索尔于是说：“楼上的卫生间下水道堵住了。”  
没有回答。  
好极了，索尔这下确信洛基的注意力也不在自己身上。  
他于是靠过去，把下巴贴着洛基的肩膀，甩了甩自己还湿着的头发，又重复了一遍：“楼上的卫生间堵住了。我还找不到吹风机，你能帮我吹头发吗？”  
“好。”洛基这才回过神来。他扭过头看向索尔，鼻腔全部索尔洗完澡后的味道占领，他只能把肩膀往后缩，又问：“你刚才说什么？”  
洛基往回缩的动作让索尔楞了一下，然后在洛基面前抖了抖自己的脑袋，“帮我吹吹头发。”  
“我累了，索尔。你用毛巾也可以把头发擦干。”洛基随便找了一个理由推脱，他扔掉手里的遥控器站起身，走回了自己的卧室。  
索尔看着洛基离开，他不知道洛基在想什么，但洛基刚才的动作让他觉得疑惑。索尔第一次感觉到洛基或许在躲着他。  
第二天下午，洛基从外面回来。当他推开一楼卫生间的门时，赫然发现索尔全身赤裸的站在里面，手里正拿着一条浴巾打算围在腰间。他显然是刚洗完澡，全身的水珠还没擦干。  
“索尔！”洛基忍不住叫起来，“你怎么会在我的卫生间里？”  
索尔摊开手，表示自己也很无奈，“我昨晚和你说了，楼上的卫生间堵住了。”  
他慢悠悠地转过身，嘴角扬起一个微笑，当着洛基的面把浴巾围好。但所有的一切洛基都已经看见了，他的眼神中闪过一瞬间的惊讶。索尔甚至连遮都不想遮，就那样坦坦荡荡的，心里巴不得洛基全看了个遍才好。  
洛基闭起眼睛喘了口气，快速地关上门，尽量让自己保持冷静。他走回客厅，找到处理下水道公司的电话拨了过去。前几次总是没人接听，等到好不容易有人接起，对方却告知明后两天周末没人上班，最快也要到下周一。  
洛基听到身后脚步声响起，于是拿着电话扭过头，看见索尔穿好衣服走了出来。他站在餐桌旁拿起一块洛基中午吃剩的三明治，把最上面变干了的面包片扔掉，咬了一大口花生酱最多的地方。三明治几口就被索尔吃光了，他又把洛基喝了一半的冷咖啡端起来啜了一口，就从洛基留下咖啡渍的杯口位置接着喝。  
洛基只能闭起眼睛。但即使闭起眼睛，他还是能看见索尔毫无遮蔽的身体。  
这太糟了。

周一那天，维修下水道的工人准时来到。洛基站在二楼的卫生间里看他修理地漏，工人拿出工具随便捅了几下，就从下水道里掏出了一大堆金发。  
“先生，”那位工人疑惑地看着洛基，“这些女士的头发不应该扔在这里。”  
“女士？”洛基反问道，“这个卫生间几乎没有女士用过……”  
“但是这一看就是女士的假发，相信我。卫生间的真头发我见多了，我有经验。”  
洛基弯下腰凑过去一看，那些头发有短有长，因此绝对不可能是索尔自己的。一瞬间，洛基什么都明白了，索尔是故意把下水道弄堵塞的。  
下水道工人走后，洛基给弗丽嘉打了一个电话。确切地说，是他刚准备打过去弗丽嘉就先打了过来。她在电话里说她和奥丁又要返回欧洲一段时间，如果有任何事情让洛基通过欧洲的号码联系她。  
“能在春假之后再走吗？”洛基忍不住问，“索尔春假期间我想离开一趟。”  
“发生什么事情了吗？”电话那头弗丽嘉问道，“是因为索尔吗？”  
“不。”洛基低声说，“我有些事情需要去处理。”  
“我们可以晚两周走，没问题。让索尔来郊区住。”  
“另外，”洛基继续说，“我在想，我能否提前和您结束合约？”  
弗丽嘉明显愣住了。她立刻追问道：“为什么？”  
“是我个人的原因，弗丽嘉。我想索尔也不再需要我在旁边照顾他了。”  
“但是我们之前说好了，不是吗？如果我们在欧洲，没有人能管得了索尔，否则他就要转学到欧洲。”  
洛基叹了口气，“但我还是想……”  
“洛基，不如等我们从欧洲回来再说，好吗？”  
洛基算了算时间，不得不暂时同意了。还有几个月，他只需要再忍几个月就好了。

春假时索尔被赶回了郊区的别墅，汤米问他要不要改变主意去露营，还说里面有几个女生想要认识他，但索尔依旧拒绝了。索尔想知道洛基去了哪儿，但弗丽嘉也说不清楚，“这是洛基自己的事情，索尔。给他一点隐私。”  
事实上，洛基哪儿也没去。他带着简单的行李住进了城里的一家酒店，享受了难得的不被人打扰的时光。他坐在房间的阳台上把带出来的书看完了，尽量让自己的大脑不去想索尔那间屋子里最近发生的一切，让自己逃离那个地方。在某些事情上，洛基的性格几乎似乎冷血得吓人，他不想解释，更觉得自己也没有引导的义务。如果自己能够尽快离开，那么索尔说不定很快就会转移目标。  
但有一天晚上，洛基即将入睡时再次看到了索尔的裸体。他是那样的年轻，像是雕塑一般完美的身体，皮肤下是结实的肌肉，潮湿的头发比干燥时的颜色更深。洛基立刻睁开眼睛，他不知道索尔为什么要在这个晚上出现在自己的脑海里，像是一个挥之不去的影子纠缠着自己。  
洛基叹了口气，他走进浴室把浴缸的水放满，让热水漫过胸口，身体得到放松。他把两条腿踩在浴缸边上，仰起脖子调整好姿势，一只手握住自己半勃的阴茎，另一只手的手指插入自己的后穴，耐心地扩张，直到可以放入两根手指，开始缓慢地抽插。  
洛基摩擦挤压着自己敏感的顶端，快感总是来得很快，但片刻后又感到空虚。他并不太热衷于自慰，性伴侣在年轻时只有过一两个，欲望对于他而言是能够靠理智克制住的。但此刻，洛基为出现在自己脑袋里的身影感到紧张，如果不让他发泄出来，恐怕真的要把自己逼疯了。

两周后，洛基结束自己的假期，索尔早早的就在家里等着他了。他看见洛基回来眼睛瞬间变亮，问他这十四天都去了哪儿，但洛基只是摇摇头，含糊地说了几句之后就回到自己的卧室，关上了门。  
从那天起，索尔感觉到洛基有意地拉开了和自己的距离，甚至连言语的交谈都变少了。他会时不时消失，除了必要的外出，索尔甚至不知道他去了哪儿。学期结束，漫长的暑假来临，索尔终于按捺不住自己，他再次开着车跟在洛基身后，想查清楚洛基的行踪。但另索尔感到意外的是，洛基好几次出来都是为了和范达尔见面。他们有时候坐在公园的长椅上，小声地说话。索尔的心里漫起汹涌的嫉妒，又酸又怒，但当回到家看见洛基时，却只能一直盯着他，什么话都说不出来。  
那天下午索尔依旧偷偷摸摸地跟踪洛基出门。他坐在车里，看着洛基再次来到范达尔的诊所门口，不一会儿范达尔从里面出来，两人便坐上车离开了。索尔连忙跟在后面，但范达尔开得很快，索尔又连着碰上好几个红灯，没过多久就跟丢了。  
索尔气急败坏地回家，刚好碰上汤米来找他，问他要不要去参加派对。索尔满脑子都想着洛基和范达尔的事情，于是连想都没想就答应了。

晚上的派对是在他俩同学的家里举行的。索尔和汤米一进到屋子里，客厅里的人明显都被高个子的索尔吸引了，有几个女生甚至开始蠢蠢欲动。震耳欲聋的音乐盖住了两人说话的声音。汤米朝索尔手舞足蹈地大喊大叫，索尔摇摇头，他在汤米的耳边喊让他自己去找乐子，汤米就抛下索尔不管了。  
未成年的男男女女手里拿着酒精饮料，三三两两的抱在一起，放肆的大笑、跳舞或者接吻。索尔走到厨房，给自己倒了一杯果汁喝了起来。果汁里有酒精，但索尔并不怎么在乎，没有人会真的乖乖等到18岁才碰酒精，大家在派对私下喝酒的事情早就不是新鲜事了。  
他站在楼梯口的走道边上，学校里认识他的男生围过来和他说话，没过多久，又换了另一批人围过来。索尔的兴致并不怎么高，很多时候只是听大家聊天，聊学校里谁又和谁睡到了一起。一个一直盯着索尔看的女生凑到索尔身边，搂着他的肩膀，问他有没有女朋友。  
“没有，”索尔摇摇头，“我对这些不感兴趣。”  
“那你是同性恋吗？”那个面容姣好的女生又问。  
“索尔才不会是同性恋！”旁边的一个男生笑起来，“他只是想睡不同的女生而已！”  
所有人都在大笑，那个女生用自己的胸蹭了蹭索尔的手臂，然后拉着他往楼上的房间走去。索尔跟在她的身后，二楼卧室的房间门一开，就能闻到一股浓烈的大麻味道，显然里面的人都吸过一轮了。  
女生搂着索尔把他推到墙角，用丰满的胸压着他，问他想不想也来一口，然后再做点其他的。  
“不，”索尔摇摇头，“我还不想碰。”他其实有点想离开了。  
“我听说你的父母是欧洲人，欧洲吸大麻很正常吧。”  
“这个和我是不是欧洲人没关系，我只是不想碰它。我也不想碰你。”索尔的话让女生的脸瞬间变白了，但她的身体依旧贴着索尔，想要证明自己的魅力。这时，楼下突然响起一阵很大的撞击声，把所有人都吓坏了。

索尔和其他人一起下楼，他看见汤米不知道为什么倒在了地板上，身边围了一群人。索尔立刻冲过去，看见汤米的脸上被人揍了一拳。那个和汤米起争执的人依旧不依不饶，他想把汤米拉起来再打一顿，但下一秒脸蛋就挨了索尔一拳头。  
他们的撕打让原本吵闹的派对变得更加乱糟糟，一群胆小的女生尖叫着往外跑，惹来了巡逻警察的注意。接下来的事情变得混乱无比，一群未成年人被逮了个正着，警察打电话到家里让人去警察局接索尔时，洛基都不清楚究竟发生了什么。  
他开车赶到警局，看见索尔完好无损地坐在长椅上顿时松了口气。洛基并不是索尔的监护人，他只能给弗丽嘉打一通越洋电话，和警官一顿沟通之后才领着有些泄气的索尔回了家。  
回家的路上，两人一句话都没有说，索尔能感觉到洛基在生气，他从他的呼吸的声音和肢体语言就能知道他很生气。索尔只能心虚地把脸转到一旁，眼睛一眨不眨地望着车窗外的夜景和昏黄的路灯。  
洛基把车停好后，索尔跟在他的身后进了屋子。索尔原本想直接去洗个澡，但洛基却叫住了他。洛基从柜子里拿出了药箱，让索尔坐在沙发上伸出手，他坐在索尔的对面，一言不发地帮他处理手背上的伤口。  
“会有点疼。”洛基撕开酒精棉，用力地按在索尔的伤口上。  
索尔小声地抽了一口气，眼睛却一直留意着洛基脸上的表情。  
“别看我。”洛基把脏了的酒精棉扔掉，换了一个新的继续帮他清理伤口，“告诉我你是怎么想的，弗丽嘉不会喜欢你和别人打架。”  
“我很抱歉，但是汤米是我的朋友。”索尔压低声音，小心翼翼地说道。  
“你可以先报警。”  
“当时我很生气。”  
“我不知道开学后学校会不会给你处分……”  
索尔这时打断了洛基的话，他鼓起勇气问：“你可以告诉我你下午去了哪儿吗，洛基？和那位医生。”  
“什么？”洛基抬起头看着索尔，一脸迷惑。  
“今天下午，你们去了哪儿？告诉我好吗？”  
洛基的眼神变得冰冷，他皱起眉头，说：“所以你在跟踪我。”  
“我只是好奇……不对，不仅仅是好奇。我很担心你。”索尔连忙掩盖自己脸上的忐忑不安。  
“这些担心是必需的吗，索尔？你到底在想什么？”  
洛基说完这句之后就停下了，他看向索尔，而索尔也看着他。索尔的心跳得很快，蓝眼睛在洛基的脸上徘徊，以眼代唇亲吻他的整张脸，内心深处的秘密再也无法隐藏。  
但这时，洛基突然开口说：  
“你从来就不该这样看着我。”  
“你是什么意思？”索尔吞了一口唾沫，紧张地问道。  
“你已经大到可以明白了。”洛基用冷漠的语气斥责说，“还是你装听不懂？”  
“洛基，我喜……”  
“闭嘴，索尔。”洛基这时站了起来，他把手里的酒精棉和绷带扔回药箱，低下头看着索尔说：“你越界了。”


	7. Chapter 7

索尔的脸上露出一个短促的笑，他马上移开视线看向别处，像是在脑袋里搜刮能够为自己辩解的理由。眼前的洛基与之前的优雅与温柔格格不入，这是他第一次用冰冷而又令人难堪的语气对索尔说话，索尔也从来没有被洛基这样包含怒意的语气责备过。这几乎让他下不来台。  
索尔明白洛基已经看透了一切。他的这些小把戏根本算不上什么。洛基看清楚了他内心的秘密，摸出了心里藏着的阴暗的曲折——洛基知道，他知道一切，知道自己每次站在他身后是在看什么，知道自己每次触碰他的皮肤是为了做什么。  
索尔屏住呼吸，他的身体往前伸，仰起头看着洛基，鼓起勇气问：“洛基，我冒犯到你了吗？”  
洛基没有说话，他的嘴唇依旧紧紧的抿成一条细线。  
“你在生我的气吗？”索尔的语气很心虚，他看见洛基没反应，于是试探般拉过洛基垂在身侧的手，用自己的脸颊贴着他的手背，继续说：“我知道我不应该偷拿你的衬衫。”  
洛基的眼睛中仍然保持着阴暗的怒意，他把手抽回，好像在竭力忍住什么似的。  
“你不该做的事情有很多，索尔。”洛基低声说道，“不管你之前做了什么，脑子里面想过什么，从现在开始把这些念头全都去掉。”  
“我不明白。”索尔站了起来，眼睛里闪过惊讶，“我为什么要去掉那些念头？”  
“你不清醒，索尔。你根本不知道自己在做什么。”洛基的脸上开始浮现不耐烦的神情，他想结束这场不愉快的谈话，越快越好。  
“我清醒得很，我从来没有这么清醒过。”索尔突然提高音量，两颊开始因为生气而变红，“我不再是10岁的小孩了，你意识到这一点了吗，洛基？”  
洛基望着他，很快他就要微微仰头才能和索尔对视了。他冷静地说：“10岁的你比现在的你好多了。”  
索尔笑出声来，忍不住摇头：“因为你已经害怕了，洛基。你害怕我对你的感情，你不敢正视我，对吗？”  
洛基没有回答，索尔于是又问了一遍，直到洛基的绿眼睛在瞬间变得冰冷。  
“这不是重点，索尔。”  
“那你告诉我什么重点？”索尔变得咬牙切齿，他一步步逼近洛基，直到洛基的腿被沙发扶手卡住，再也不能后退，“我喜欢你，这个对于我来说就是重点。”  
“你为什么认为你喜欢我？”洛基冷笑起来，“你甚至都不了解我。”  
“我比你想象中的还要了解你。我知道你的口味，知道你的喜好，知道你的生活习惯，所有的一切。我说过，我已经不是小孩子了。”  
“你真的以为我会喜欢一个我看着长大的小男孩吗？你太幼稚了，索尔，再成熟点吧。”洛基耗尽了耐心，他毫不客气的用力把索尔往后一推，打算转身离开。  
但索尔立刻按住他，再次把他卡在自己和沙发之间。洛基刚才的那句话几乎让索尔暴跳如雷，他按着洛基肩膀的手渐渐用力：“你不能这样，洛基！你不能说你不喜欢我！你竟敢这么说……这不公平！”  
“如果你到这个年纪还没有人告诉你什么是不公平，那么就由我现在告诉你。”洛基的语气变得干巴巴的，眼神里透出怒意。  
“你不能就这样下令，你不能命令我！”洛基的话宛如一巴掌打在索尔的脸上，让他混乱不已。  
“放开我，索尔。”  
“你明明知道，洛基，你明明知道……”索尔的眼眶被气得发红，“你为什么不相信我！”他突然用力按住洛基脖子，张开嘴巴要吻洛基，似乎只有狠狠地咬住洛基才能证明他心中的爱和痛苦。  
但洛基立刻躲开了，一脚狠狠地踹在索尔的小腿上。索尔大叫一声，瞬间袭来的疼痛让他踉跄着倒在一旁，他的头猛地撞到了玻璃茶几，茶几四分五裂碎了一地。  
索尔瘫坐在地上，眉头紧皱，喘着粗气，用手捂住了自己的脑袋。他的额头被划破了一道伤口，不深，流了一点血。  
始料未及的意外让洛基洛基的心跳得很快。他的手紧紧地握在一起，怕自己会忍不住走过去。他想问索尔还好吗，但是这句话怎么都说不出口。洛基看了一眼一旁的药箱，于是对索尔说：“你自己可以处理伤口，对吧？”  
索尔移开自己的手，看了看手指上的血迹，他整个人垂下头僵硬着，就像根本感觉不到疼痛一样。  
洛基舔了舔自己的嘴唇，叹了口气。他走到索尔面前蹲下，刚准备扶着索尔的脑袋帮他查看伤口，但索尔却扭头避开了。  
“我很抱歉，索尔。”洛基轻声说，“你还年轻，根本不知道自己究竟想要什么。但不管是什么，都不会是我。你可以去找你的同龄人，他们才是你该选择的。”  
索尔撇下嘴角，脸上露出一个敷衍而空洞的笑容。  
他们沉默了片刻，洛基站起来，转身离开客厅。这时，索尔突然朝他的背影低声问道：  
“我喜欢你，难道这是我的错吗？”  
索尔的声音不大，但他知道洛基一定听见了。

那晚的争执之后再没人提起。第二天早晨，洛基发现客厅已经被索尔清理干净了，他还在厨房的垃圾桶里找到了好几个沾着血的棉球。他按照往常的习惯给索尔准备好了早餐，给自己煮了杯咖啡。洛基特意坐在餐桌前等索尔下来，但直到他慢悠悠地把咖啡喝光，依旧没看见索尔的身影。  
洛基上楼敲开索尔的房门，这才发现索尔昨晚不知什么时候离开了家。后来汤米的母亲打来电话，说索尔要在他们那儿借住几天。洛基知道自己没有说“不行”的权利，于是只能同意。  
索尔消失了一周，直到假期结束快开学了才回来。他俩共处的时刻变得沉默而怪异，索尔早上不再在家里吃早餐，起床后自己做一个简单的三明治就去学校，下午回来后也不再缠着洛基，连晚餐时都不再愿意多开口。他们维持着冷淡而疏离的相处模式，洛基能明显感觉到索尔在躲着他，还在生气，于是自己也尽可能减少每日两人见面的时间。他们明明住在同一栋屋子里，却要假装对方像并不存在一样。

洛基以为等到弗丽嘉回来之后一切都会解决，但事与愿违，弗丽嘉和奥丁在欧洲频繁地被事情耽误。那年的圣诞节假期，索尔按照弗丽嘉的要求提前请假，独自飞到欧洲和父母团聚。弗丽嘉原本也让洛基一起过去，但洛基拒绝了。他知道索尔不会喜欢和自己一起坐飞机，更别提还要一起度过一个尴尬而漫长的假期。  
那个圣诞假期，全世界似乎安静了下来，没有喧嚣，也没有热闹。洛基给自己准备了晚餐，又喝了点酒。他坐在沙发上看着电视里放的黑白电影打发时间，手里的遥控器摁了好几遍。上帝，洛基忍不住抱怨，这是他第一次觉得圣诞节可以如此无聊透顶。  
之前的圣诞节都是怎么过的呢？洛基把毛毯盖到肩膀，滑进沙发里，看着灰色的天花板回忆。有很多弗丽嘉和奥丁的朋友，当然还有数不清的客人、客人和客人。他需要提前帮弗丽嘉准备好晚餐所需要的一切，还有红酒和鲜花。  
如果弗丽嘉心情好，她会亲自下厨，那么洛基只需要帮她准备一些冷盘，芝士和火腿。每当这个时候，索尔就会围在他身边不停地问，洛基不知道他是从哪儿冒出这么多问题的，现在想想，索尔或许只是为了找个和可以和自己聊天的话题。  
“索尔……”洛基躺在沙发上喃喃自语。他忘不了索尔那晚望着他的眼神，充满怒意而又让人觉得怜悯。或许那晚说话的语气太重了，但洛基知道自己不应该心软，总有一天索尔的气会消，总有一天他也会离开这个家。  
想到这里，洛基从沙发上起身上楼，推开索尔的房门。索尔小时候喜欢的小帐篷和漫画书已经全部放在了地下室，现在这个房间里已经丝毫看不到过去的影子了。洛基不知道自己要找什么，他打量着四周，心里隐隐约约有一些无法言说的失落，如同一个干枯的苹果核卡在了胸腔里，让人难受。

2月初，索尔独自一人提前从欧洲回来。他没有让洛基去机场接他，而是自己坐大巴返回了家。索尔回到家时洛基碰巧不在，等他收拾完下楼，洛基正好在厨房里煮咖啡。  
“嘿，我不知道你提前回来了。”洛基看见索尔感到惊讶，“你应该告诉我，我可以开车去机场接你。”  
“没必要。”索尔低声说道，脸上没什么表情。他倚着厨房的墙壁，眼睛一直盯着洛基看。  
“喝咖啡吗？”洛基拿起咖啡壶朝他晃了晃。  
索尔摇摇头，他从卫衣的口袋里掏出一个包装好的小盒子放在桌子上，用手指推到洛基面前。  
“这是什么？”  
“圣诞礼物。”  
洛基拿起那个小盒子摇了摇，但根本猜不出里面是什么，于是笑着对索尔说了谢谢。  
“我的礼物呢？”索尔又问。  
洛基压根就忘了给索尔准备礼物。他的圣诞节过得沉闷又无趣，早就把礼物的事情抛在脑后。  
索尔看穿了洛基的尴尬，他挑起眉毛，不在意地说：“没有也没关系，现在可以陪我去一趟超市吗？”  
“你想买什么？”  
“随便逛逛。”  
洛基于是走回房间拿上外套和索尔一起出门。他们从车道倒车出去时，洛基忍不住看了几眼索尔的脑袋，他的头发又长长了些，刚好遮住了之前额头上的伤口。洛基酝酿了一下语气，看着索尔，“你的伤口好了吗？”他问。  
“没事了。”索尔用手很快地捋了捋头发。洛基看到上面只留下一条短短的疤。  
“弗丽嘉没问？”  
“她没留意到我受伤了。”  
“如果你仍然在生我的气……”  
“我们能不能不谈这个？”索尔突然转过头看着洛基，“我不想谈这个。”  
“我只是想和你说抱歉，那晚我的语气太重了。”  
“那晚你已经道过歉了。”  
洛基注意到索尔眼中的平静，从欧洲回来之后他就想换了一个人一样。2月初的天气仍然很冷，天空阴沉，马路两边静悄悄的，街边有一些步调缓慢的行人。两个人不说话的时候，洛基觉得一切都静止了，即使他能听到索尔呼吸的声音，但始终觉得这是一种缺乏生气的平静。

他们把车停在超市门口，一前一后走了进去。索尔的确只是想来逛逛，他挑了一些汽水和薯片，和从前一样无所事事地推着购物车跟在洛基身旁，安静地看他挑晚餐需要吃的食物。从超市出来时，太阳逐渐变小，带着橘色的火焰般的光芒。索尔抱着两大袋食物走在前面，洛基从口袋里掏出车钥匙时，范达尔突然出现在他面前。  
“你怎么在这儿？”洛基惊讶地对范达尔笑了笑。  
“我正想打电话给你，你现在有时间吗？”范达尔回头看了一眼站在车旁边的索尔，朝他笑着挥了挥手。  
“当然。”洛基点头，他把车钥匙递给索尔，让他先上车，然后和范达尔走到一旁。  
索尔抿紧了嘴巴，他把食物放到车后座，然后开门坐到副驾驶位。他打开车里的音响，找到自己喜欢的音乐，两只手缩回外套的口袋里，眼睛一直盯着在前方不远处说话的洛基和范达尔。  
“我想我给你找到了一套合适的房子。”范达尔有些兴奋地对洛基说，“在你能够接受的价钱范围内。”  
“真的？”洛基不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“是一个套公寓，面积够你一个人住，配套的家具也是全新的。虽然离城里有些远，但据说是个不错的社区。”  
“我不是很在意远近，”洛基笑了起来，“我们什么时候可以去看看？”  
“这个周末怎么样？我帮你和那位地产经纪约好时间。”  
“好极了。”  
洛基和范达尔认识之后，无意间发现他有几位朋友做的是房屋出售的工作。洛基一直在为自己计划，在合约期满之后弗丽嘉给他的薪水应该足够他买一套自己的公寓。他没什么家人，也鲜少联系，对于一位打定独身主义的男人来说，有一套公寓就可以让他过自己想过的生活。  
“这几天你等我的电话。我最近比较忙，如果有别的什么意外情况，我再提前告诉你。”  
“没问题。”洛基拉住了范达尔的手腕，毫不犹豫地给了他一个拥抱表示感谢。  
这时，索尔在车里突然摁响了喇叭，长长的一大声，把洛基吓了一跳。他回过头，看见索尔在车窗后露出半个脑袋，大声地喊道：“我们可以走了吗！”  
洛基朝范达尔露出一个不好意思的笑容，他说他会等范达尔的电话，然后和他说了再见。

洛基回到车上，把车开上车道。索尔望着路边巨大的香烟广告，问他和范达尔都聊了什么。  
“没什么，”洛基耸耸肩，他不打算告诉索尔或者是任何人自己的计划，“我之前有些事情请求他处理，只是简单地聊了聊。”  
索尔不说话了，他继续望着车窗外低矮灰暗的房子，旁边的车辆像鲨鱼般在傍晚的车流中穿梭，又看着熟悉的餐厅和酒吧招牌，淡蓝色和白色相间的遮雨棚，混乱的小巷、阶梯和鳞次栉比伫立的高楼。  
“你在想什么？”洛基眼睛看着前方，低声问索尔。  
“妈妈让我学期结束之后去欧洲上大学，不再申请美国的学校了。”索尔的声音带着压抑。  
“是弗丽嘉的主意？”洛基愣了一下，他还没想过索尔马上就要面临这个问题了。  
“不完全是。你觉得呢，洛基？我该不该去欧洲上大学？”  
洛基停顿了一下才回答：“弗丽嘉总是为你计划最好的。”  
“所以你也认为我应该去。”索尔笑了一下，“我去了之后可能再也不会回来，我们也再也见不到面了。”  
“是的。”洛基不知道为什么突然紧张了起来，他紧紧握住方向盘，“但是你可以在那边拥有新的生活。”  
“你听到我说的话了吗？”索尔又重复了一遍，“我说，我们再也见不到面了。”  
“我……”洛基停了下来，思维突然被很多他和索尔在一起时的画面阻碍。  
“你是不是又要说‘这没什么不好的’？是不是要说‘你不了解我’，让我去找同龄人？”索尔的胸膛起伏着，咄咄逼人地问道。  
“我比你大，索尔。我经历过你现在经历的，理所当然会这么说。”洛基的语气如同在平铺直叙地告诉他一个事实。  
“我不在乎你的年纪。”索尔闻到洛基身上淡淡的香水味，这股熟悉的味道现在却变得奇怪而陌生，“我不在乎，我喜欢你。”  
“别再说那句话。求你了，索尔。”洛基低声说着，告诫自己绝对不能心软。  
索尔突然大笑起来。他点点头，说了句“好的”当作同意。他在路口的地方突然让洛基停车，连再见也不说就下了车，往路口的另一个方向走去。

春假时，索尔破天荒地和汤米他们出玩了一趟，他只和弗丽嘉打了招呼，洛基甚至都不知道他去哪儿。等到春假结束，所有人都知道索尔开始和女孩约会了，这几乎快成为学校里最爆炸的新闻。  
弗丽嘉知道后没有任何意见，反而觉得自己的儿子行动的速度太慢了。洛基自然也不会多说什么。索尔在家里呆着的时间越来越少，周末时他会开自己车出去约会，玩到很晚才回来。奥丁早在他16岁生日时就送了他一辆红色的野马，但索尔之前并不怎么喜欢开，他更乐意坐洛基开的车。有那么几次，洛基知道索尔把约会的女孩带回了家里，两个人在锁着门的卧室里大声地放着音乐，或许还做着一些别的事情。  
时间就这样过了几个月，夏天时，索尔如期毕业。他的大学申请资料是自己准备的，连弗丽嘉和奥丁都不能干涉。索尔的女朋友连着换了好几个，洛基见过金发的、棕发的、红发的，身材高挑，面容姣好，见过他们在门廊下、在后院的花园里接吻，见过索尔的手伸进她的衣服里，两个人都喘着粗气。  
洛基站在二楼的房间里往外看，看见女孩跪在草地上给索尔口交，卖力地吞咽着索尔的阴茎。索尔的一只手扯住她的头发让她吞得更深，眼睛却向上抬起，直勾勾地盯着楼上的洛基。洛基知道索尔想让自己看到这一切，他脸上挑衅的表情似乎在说：  
“看啊洛基，我正在做你想让我做的事情。”  
洛基的表情微妙，他很快就离开了，对所见的一切只字不提。

“最近和女朋友关系怎么样？”索尔18岁生日那天早上，洛基提前准备了早餐。他看见索尔下楼，于是递给他切好的吐司。  
索尔盯着盘子上的三角形吐司，有些不在意地摇摇头：“我换了一个新的。”  
“是我没见过的？”洛基挑起眉毛问道。  
“你待会可以见到。”索尔随意地咬了一口吐司，把盘子推回到洛基手边。  
“你今晚想吃什么？今天是你18岁的生日，我可以提前准备好。”洛基的声音很柔软，像是充满了期待。  
“我不知道。”索尔耸肩，“只有我和你，无所谓。”  
“今晚吃完饭你能呆在家里吗？我想和你说件事……”  
洛基话没说完，门铃突然就响了起来。索尔过去开门，笑着把一个男孩搂进了屋子里。男孩看起来比索尔小，长着一双漂亮的灰色眼睛，卷翘的黑发。索尔丝毫不介意洛基的注视，他吻了几下男孩的脸和唇，然后拉着他的手往楼上走。  
“那个人是谁，索尔？”洛基听见男孩小声地问道，“是你哥哥吗？”  
“不。”索尔笑着回答，“只是我的管家而已。”

不管是从索尔还是洛基的角度回忆，那天都是极其糟糕的一天。洛基拎着食物和生日蛋糕回来，但索尔和男孩已经离开了，洛基猜想他们或许是出去约会。他不知道男孩晚上会不会也来吃晚餐，但还是按照三个人的分量准备了烟熏三文鱼、小羊排、千层面、沙拉和蛋糕。  
洛基摆好餐布和餐盘，给自己煮了杯咖啡坐在椅子上耐心地等。但索尔仿佛消失了一样，洛基一直等到准备好的食物都凉透了，索尔依旧没回来。洛基烦躁地用手指不停地敲打着桌面，叹了口气。时钟快走到10点了，洛基于是站起来，把准备好的食物通通倒进了垃圾桶里，生日蛋糕放回冰箱，摆好的餐具也收了起来，一切看上去如同什么事都没有发生一样。  
下半夜，洛基在卧室里听到客厅有响动，他开门走过去，发现索尔不知道什么时候回来了。索尔躺在沙发上，男孩裸着上身压着他，笑嘻嘻地搂着他接吻。  
洛基咽下心脏突然传来的闷痛，眼睛里闪过一瞬间的慌张，虽然很快就镇定了下来，但还是被索尔捕捉到了。  
男孩发现索尔的动作停顿了下来，于是扭过身体一看，发现洛基抱着双臂站在不远处的背后。  
“弗丽嘉很喜欢这张沙发，”洛基冷冰冰地说，像是在例行公事，“如果我是你就不会想要把它弄脏。”  
索尔眨了眨眼睛，慢悠悠地说：“我们可以换个地方。”说完，他把男孩的衬衫扔过去让他穿好，自己从沙发上站起来，眼睛却一直看着洛基。男孩穿好衣服之后贴着索尔，跟着他走回楼上。  
他们回到楼上之后，洛基忍不住呼出长长的一口气。是时候了，他想，合约终于可以结束了。

于是就在第二天，索尔早早就醒了。他下了楼，发现洛基并不在厨房里。索尔给自己倒了杯水，然后打开冰箱，正好就看到了昨晚的生日蛋糕。他忍不住嘴角的笑意，他知道洛基一直很在意，昨晚眼底瞬间的慌张就是最好的证明。索尔的目的达到了，也玩够了，那些女孩和男孩，都只是为了故意挑衅洛基，刺激洛基的做法，仅此而已。  
索尔把男孩送走，现在屋子里只剩下他和洛基两个人。他把蛋糕拿出来，用叉子吃了几口。他把咖啡机打开，拿出几颗鸡蛋和培根、黄油开始做早餐。索尔的厨艺并不怎么好，炒出来的黄油鸡蛋看上去马马虎虎，但至少咖啡是好的，洛基喜欢咖啡。  
他把早餐装好放在餐桌上，有些焦急地等洛基醒来。快过了一个小时，洛基还是没出现。索尔于是走到他的卧室前敲门，意外地发现门没锁。他推门进去一看，才发现洛基并不在里面。  
衣柜，书房，卫生间，所有属于洛基的东西都不见了。索尔紧张地吞咽了一下，试着要咽下他越来越快的心跳。  
他连忙给弗丽嘉打了电话，在电话里，弗丽嘉坦荡地告诉索尔洛基和他们的合约在昨天就结束了，所以她不知道洛基去了哪儿。  
索尔挂了电话，身体倚着玻璃窗垂下脑袋。他觉得自己愚蠢透了，如同站在沙丘上，只要脚步略微倾滑，所有的一切就开始无法控制地分崩离析。


	8. Chapter 8

“索尔？”  
弗丽嘉从手袋里掏出钥匙开门，迎接她的是空空荡荡的屋子，如果不是厨房水槽里堆着几个盘子和咖啡杯，几乎看不出有人居住的痕迹。  
“索尔！”弗丽嘉提高音量又叫了一遍，她把夹在腋下的几分报纸和信件放在餐桌上——邮箱再不清理就要被塞满了。弗丽嘉随便翻了翻，都是一些不重要的广告，但在餐桌的另一边还放着几封不一样的信，她拿过来一看，全都是索尔的大学录取通知书。索尔拆开看了两封，剩下的原封不动地放着。  
弗丽嘉笑着叹了口气。她一边叫索尔的名字一边上楼，发现索尔并不在卧室里，于是又下楼，在靠近书房的地方听到了动静。她停在洛基卧室的门口，把门轻轻一推，果然看见自己的儿子裹紧被子蜷缩着躺在床上。  
“索尔。”弗丽嘉无奈极了，“快起床。”她走过去把窗帘拉开，用手揉了揉索尔露出的脑袋，然后坐在他身边。  
“别管我。”索尔发出一大声懊恼，他翻过身看了一眼弗丽嘉，用杯子遮住刺眼的阳光。  
“你这一周都去哪了？”弗丽嘉打量了一眼洛基的房间，看起来他的确是把所有能带走的都带走了。  
“不关你事。”索尔隔着被子说道。  
“你没有经过洛基的同意就睡他的卧室，他会生气的。”  
“但是洛基已经……”索尔话说到一半就从床上坐起，他满脸期待地看着弗丽嘉，紧张地问：“你和他有联系吗？”  
“没有。”弗丽嘉笑着摇头，“他之前的电话已经换了。只能等他主动联系我，如果他愿意的话。”  
希望再次破碎。索尔用被子揉搓着自己的脸，重重地叹了口气。  
“你吃过早餐了吗？”  
“还没有。”索尔回答。他想起自己这一周多的时间都是订餐解决的，连水槽里面的餐具都懒得清理。  
“和我出门吃个早餐吧，索尔，我们需要好好聊聊。”弗丽嘉站起来，“你父亲要是看到你现在这个模样会不开心的。”

索尔坐上车，和弗丽嘉前往城里。时间还早，街道两旁显得冷清，索尔站在路边等弗丽嘉停好车，漫无目的地张望。他已经不在奢求自己能在街上偶然撞见洛基，好吧，刚开始的时候的确这样想过，尤其是洛基离开后的一周，索尔几乎把城里人多的街道都走了个遍，但一无所获。他不知道洛基的去向，甚至怀疑他是不是已经坐飞机离开了这个城市。  
有一次，索尔坐在公园的长椅上，看见一个身高和体型很像洛基的身影从地铁口出来，行色匆匆，穿着黑色的西装，索尔下意识地从长椅上蹦起来，差点就想大叫洛基的名字。这样的情况后来还发生过几次，只不过每一次都不是洛基。

索尔和弗丽嘉坐在餐厅里，给自己点了一份煎蛋和咖啡，弗丽嘉则要了一份简餐。餐厅的人不多，周围只有零星的一些客人在低声说话。索尔的情绪不高，胃口也不太好喝，喝下半杯咖啡之后才渐渐缓过来。他喝咖啡喜欢加糖加奶，奶越多越好，但洛基却正好和他相反，只喜欢喝黑咖啡。  
索尔想到，在他十二三岁喜欢绕着洛基打转的时候也曾经有样学样喝过几次黑咖啡，后来都被洛基制止了。其实对于那时候的索尔来说，他只是喜欢看洛基在厨房里煮咖啡的模样，仅此而已。  
“大学你决定去哪所了吗？”弗丽嘉突然问索尔，“我看到你已经收到录取信了。”  
“不知道，”索尔耸肩，“或许就去你和爸爸建议的那一所。”  
“你在想什么？”  
索尔摇摇头，他的身体往后靠在椅背上，把胸口以上的部位都沐浴在温暖的阳光中，好像这样就能让他的烦心事全部消失一般。  
“别试图骗我，”弗丽嘉端起咖啡喝了一口，“我知道你喜欢洛基。”  
“我的表现很明显吗？”索尔的眼睛亮了起来，他继续说：“如果连你都知道，洛基不可能不知道。”  
“在我看来他并不是不知道，只是不想面对而已。”  
“但是我……”  
“索尔，”弗丽嘉把小红莓酱抹上土司片，咬了一口，用平静的语气对索尔说：“你知道我一直给你自由，因此你想做的事情我基本都不会反对，但你也得想想你做的事情是不是洛基想要的。”  
“我不明白。”  
“可能他现在还把你当成小孩，毕竟从你10岁的时候他就开始照顾你了。”  
弗丽嘉的这句话让索尔再次泄气。“年龄问题我没办法解决。”他小声地咕哝。索尔不止一次想过，如果自己是28岁、30岁、或者和洛基年纪一样就更好了。他恨不得自己长得快一点，再快一点，甚至让自己不是刚成年的索尔·奥丁森，而是别的什么身份。  
“如果你需要我的建议，那么试着从洛基的角度想想你们的这段关系。你得想想他需要什么，而你又能给他什么……他不是你这样的毛头小子。当然，他拒绝你，可能单纯就是因为不喜欢你。”  
索尔望着弗丽嘉的脸，低声说道：“但我真的能感觉到他也喜欢我，妈妈。哪怕只有一点。我的直觉不会骗我。”  
“如果你们还能见面，或许可以坐下来好好聊聊。”  
“我找不到他，连你都找不到他。”索尔侧过头，透过玻璃看向外面的街景，人开始多了起来。  
“你联系过范达尔吗？”弗丽嘉问，“据我说知他和洛基的关系不错。”  
索尔皱起眉头，有气无力地回答：“是的，我给他打过电话。但是诊所的人说他出城了，不知道什么时候才能回来。”  
“耐心些，再耐心些。”弗丽嘉凑过去吻了好几下索尔额头上的伤疤，“别让我白白损失了一张好看的玻璃茶几。”  
“妈妈！”索尔来不及躲开弗丽嘉的吻，他终于被弗丽嘉逗笑了。  
弗丽嘉用力地搂住他，给了他一个温暖的拥抱，“我的小男孩终于长大了，去吧。”

那天下午回家后，索尔再一次打通范达尔诊所的电话，但接待处的女士依旧说范达尔还没回来，估计还要再等一周。索尔觉得沮丧，忍不住焦躁和心烦，他之前从未觉得这间屋子有这么大，之前仅仅只是多了洛基而已，就让他感觉到空气中是充满快乐的，而不像这样安静又冷清，他觉得自己如同大洋中的一个小岛——寂寞又孤独。  
一天晚上，他突然想起来自己小时候的东西都被洛基整理到了地下室。索尔于是兴致勃勃地冲到地下室去翻找，试图找到一些拥有两个人回忆的小东西。他看到角落里放着那个小小的帐篷，里面的装饰都没变，中间依旧挂着几张早已泛黄的照片。  
索尔手脚并用地爬进去，帐篷里的空间瞬间就被填满了。他手指弹了叹那几张照片，想起了十岁那年晚上的暴雨和闪电，还想起他和洛基一起在帐篷里看了很多本漫画书，于是又在地下室里翻出好几个纸箱子，其中一个果然装满了漫画。他小时候最喜欢看的那个系列放在最上面，他挑出一些，抱着一小摞书回到了洛基的房间。  
漫画书看到一半时，汤米突然给索尔打来电话，问他想不想去参加派对，但索尔想都没想就拒绝了。  
“嘿，那边有很多小妞，”汤米在电话那头大声说道，“你真的不想去吗？男孩也有。”  
“闭嘴，汤米。”索尔皱起眉头，心不在焉地说，“我不感兴趣了。”  
“为什么？你在家做什么呢？”  
“看漫画。”  
“上帝！”汤米大笑起来，“索尔，你一定是在逗我。”  
索尔丝毫不理会他的嘲笑，“如果你没有别的事，我挂了。”  
他回到发房间继续看书消磨时间，脑袋里却时时咳咳都在想着洛基的脸，不管他在漫画书上看到什么画面，里面都有洛基。过了没多久，索尔发现自己这个系列少拿了一本，怎么都找不到了。索尔于是又跑回地下室翻找，但那儿也没有。  
“我可真够无聊的。”索尔最后用脚踢了踢纸箱子，在安静的房间里小声地仰头叹气。

几天之后，索尔再次打电话到诊所。得知范达尔终于回来后，索尔连忙开车赶到诊所，迫不及待地想问他关于洛基的消息。但当他赶到时，范达尔正好有病人。  
“还需要多久？”索尔站在接待处前着急地问道。  
“2个小时，2个小时后他还有另一个病人在等待。”那位女士回答。  
“我可以等，但是请转告说我在等他，我是索尔·奥丁森。”  
“好的奥丁森先生，”女士用手指了指一旁接待室的椅子，“我建议你坐那儿等。”  
索尔于是安静地坐在那儿，从早上一直到下午，范达尔始终没出现。索尔等得久了，有些口渴，于是走到一旁的贩卖机打算买喝的。  
这时，他听到身后传来一阵脚步声，索尔从贩卖机里掏出可乐后，转过身一看，然后便看到了范达尔。  
范达尔的脸上闪过一丝惊讶的表情，他说自己不知道索尔在这儿等他。  
“没关系，”索尔微微摇头，“你现在有时间吗？如果不打扰你的话，我想和你聊聊。”  
范达尔点点头，他让护士把接下来的预约往后延半个小时，然后领着索尔进了办公室。  
索尔进去后只匆匆瞄了一眼办公室里的陈设，蓝眼睛就一直从头到脚打量着范达尔。他看上去和洛基的年纪差不多大，金色的头发，五官英俊。索尔突然想知道范达尔是不是也喜欢同性，是不是真的很洛基关系很好，但又觉得这样的问题过于鲁莽。就他亲眼所见的那几次，至少能感觉到洛基不讨厌他。  
“我想你是为了来问我关于洛基的消息？”范达尔问索尔需不需要喝茶，索尔晃了晃手里的可乐。  
“我母亲说你们的关系挺好。”“我母亲说”——索尔用了这个措辞，不想在范达尔面前承认自己也那样认为。  
范达尔听到后突然笑了起来，“我和洛基的关系的确挺好的。但是如果你想要在我这里打听到什么的话，恐怕会让你失望。”  
“他从我家离开后，你们没有联系吗？”  
“没有。洛基说他会主动联系我。”  
“什么时候？”索尔皱起眉头。  
“不知道。”范达尔朝索尔摊开双手，“我不知道你和洛基之前发生了什么，但是如果他不想被人找到的话，我的建议你别盲目去找他。给大家一点空间，不好吗？”  
“我只是想和他说一声道歉。”索尔抬起头看了范达尔一眼。  
“但是……你瞧，我帮不了你什么。”  
索尔低下头，用力咬着下唇，表情变得严肃。他沉默了片刻之后决定起身告辞。就在索尔刚准备开门时，一个电话打了进来，范达尔于是按下接听键：  
“范达尔医生，一位自称是您朋友的人在线上等着。”  
“叫什么名字？”  
“他自称是劳菲森——”毫无预警的，范达尔立刻拿起话筒，急匆匆地说了句“我知道了”就挂了。  
索尔开门，关门，离开诊所，所有的动作都正常无比，但他分明听到了电话那头说的那个熟悉的姓氏。索尔坐回自己的车里，开出车道随便拐上一条路往前开去，眼睛一直盯着前方，但却没有目的地。  
我听错了吗？索尔问自己，他的心开始跳得很快，如果对方不是洛基，是另一个劳菲森呢？  
“去他的！”索尔骂了一句，立刻调转方向返回诊所。他把车停在诊所的斜对面，树荫挡着不易发现。索尔坐在车里，算了算时间，距离范达尔下班应该还有几个小时，他拥有足够的耐心。

晚上7点左右，范达尔从诊所里出来，坐上了自己的车。索尔小心翼翼地跟在后面，保持着不远不近的距离。半个多小时后，范达尔把车停在了一间餐厅旁，然后径直走了进去。  
看起来像是有约，索尔心想。他不知道范达尔约的是谁，但仍旧抱着唯一的一丝侥幸坐在车里继续等着。一整天漫长的等到很快就耗掉了索尔的耐心，他有些疲惫，却不敢离开车里半步。  
几个小时之后，10点过半，范达尔终于从餐厅里出来了。索尔只是随便瞟了一眼，赫然发现他的身边站着的居然是洛基，他瞬间紧张得几乎快忘了要怎么呼吸。  
他想冲过去，但又觉得自己过于冲动会让洛基难堪，只能用力地攥紧方向盘。他看见洛基和范达尔有说有笑地上了车，很快就开车离开了，索尔于是也跟在他们后面。夜晚的车流很少，范达尔的车开得很快，他们去的地方和索尔的家是不同的方向，索尔几乎没怎么来过。  
没过多久，他们在一栋低层公寓楼前停下。洛基下车的时候还和范达尔说着话，两个人似乎在兴致高昂地聊着有趣的话题。索尔不敢耽误，眼看着他们上了楼梯，立刻把车停在一旁，跑了过去。  
索尔慌张地循着他们上楼时越来越小的脚步声一口气跑到四楼，凭着直觉敲响了其中一扇门。片刻后门开了，门后出现的范达尔一脸惊讶地看着索尔，问道：  
“索尔？”  
“洛基在哪儿？”索尔喘着粗气，一只手扶着门框，没等范达尔回答就推开他进到屋内。  
这时，洛基一边拿着两瓶葡萄酒从厨房里出来，一边问道：“你想喝霞多丽还是黑皮诺？”他抬起头一看，刚好撞进了索尔快要着了火眼睛里。  
“索尔？你怎么在这儿？”洛基摇了摇晕乎乎的脑袋，怀疑这是他晚餐时喝多了的幻觉。  
“你和他喝酒了？”索尔扭过头问范达尔。  
“他喝多了。”范达尔耸耸肩，“我只是送他回来。”  
“你出去，离开这里。”索尔几乎是用命令的语气对范达尔说。  
“你冷静一点，索尔，”范达尔拍了拍索尔的肩膀，“他没事。”  
“出去！”  
洛基放下手里的红酒，他朝范达尔点点头，示意他可以先离开。范达尔于是拿起西装，对他俩说了一声再见就走了。

房间里只剩下他俩之间怪异的沉默。洛基坐在沙发上，他想问索尔是怎么找到自己的，但是转念一想又觉得这是个愚蠢的问题，索尔知道他和范达尔关系，多跟踪几次说不定什么都知道了。  
洛基喘了口气，他让索尔坐到沙发上，在自己旁边。索尔于是走过去，刚才那突如其来的愤怒已经平复不少。他打量了一下洛基的房间，角落里还有一些没开封的纸箱子，还未完全整理好。索尔坐在一旁，他能闻到洛基身上淡淡的酒精味。他是这个房子的闯入者，他看着洛基的侧脸，想要直视他但又突然害怕直视他。  
“我很抱歉，洛基。”索尔把头低下，靠在洛基的肩膀上，他能感觉到洛基的身体紧绷了，于是叹了口气，“我很抱歉，原谅我。”  
洛基的脖子变得温热起来，他不知道是不是因为酒精的作用而变得全身发烫。  
“你还是小孩子。”洛基说这句话的时候没有任何责备的语气，他扭过头看着索尔，“你到底想要什么？”  
索尔盯着洛基脸，扫过眼眉和鼻梁，最后停留在双唇上。他想起那晚吵架时自己想要吻他——现在同样也想，于是只能用力咬着牙。  
“你想要什么？”洛基又问了一遍。  
“让我留下来。”索尔低声说道。  
“我们的合约已经结束了，你不应该来这里。”  
“这个和合约没有任何关系。”  
洛基闭起眼睛没有回答，他的胸口起伏着叹气。时间似乎过了很久。索尔伸出一只手搂住洛基的腰，他的身体朝他微微倾斜，在洛基的发丝边缘轻轻吻了一下。  
“洛基……”索尔用手抚上洛基的侧脸，把他的脸转向自己，视线相接。  
“你醉了吗？”索尔轻柔地问。洛基只是眨了眨眼睛，嘴唇微张喘着气。  
索尔于是用手掐住洛基的下巴，毫不犹豫地吻上了他的嘴唇，把他压进沙发里。洛基的身体因为微醺而开始发烫，变软，连脑袋也变得不清醒，索尔用手按住他的脖子，洛基便闭起眼睛，主动仰起头来。索尔的嘴唇凉凉的，吻起来时洛基觉得很舒服，于是顺从地张开了嘴巴，索尔便把舌头伸了进去，加深了这个吻。  
洛基的味道让索尔的心如潮涌，耳膜不停地传来轰隆的鼓动，愉悦和满足来得太过强烈。索尔的吻生涩极了，他用力地吮吸着洛基的舌与唇，洛基迷迷糊糊间小声地哼了哼，本能地回应着。洛基的双唇很快就泛起了水光，留着吮吻后淡淡的红色。  
过了一会儿，索尔停下了这个吻。他的阴茎开始变硬，隔着裤子觉得难受极了。  
“洛基，睁开眼睛看着我。”索尔用手揉搓着洛基发烫的耳垂，用鼻子蹭了蹭洛基的脸颊，小声地要求道。  
洛基小声地喘着气，鼻息滚烫，片刻后终于找回了意识。他看见索尔压在自己身上，那双蓝眼睛像是快要把自己吃掉一样。索尔的身体在发烫，而自己的也好不到哪儿去，更糟糕的是，索尔勃起的阴茎正顶着自己。


	9. Chapter 9

“索尔？”洛基皱起眉头迷茫地嘟囔了一句，脑袋空白了片刻之后，才反应过来他们刚才做了什么。  
“你疯了吗！”洛基想把索尔推开，但索尔立刻抓起他的手，把他的手压在身体两边，力气大得仿佛要把洛基的手腕捏碎。索尔喘着气，澄澈的蓝眼睛从洛基的脸移动到他的胸口、下腹，然后又回到他的脸上。  
“洛基，”索尔再次俯身压制住洛基，嘴巴贴住他的双唇，舌头轻柔地舔舐、触碰，“洛基，别躲开我……”  
索尔伸出一只手抚摸着洛基的脖子，随着亲吻而慢慢加重力气。他喜欢洛基的这个地方，喜欢他皮肤细腻的触感，他能欣喜地感觉到洛基的血管在自己的掌心下不断的快速跳动，洛基体内的血液与自己的一样开始因为这个吻而变得沸腾。光是在意识到洛基正被他压在身上，并且因为自己的吻而发出示弱的喘息时，就已经让索尔变得口干舌燥。  
“索尔！”洛基恼怒地大叫一声，躲开索尔越来越放肆的吻。他挣扎着抽回手，想要把索尔推下沙发，可酒精让他丧失了大部分力气。洛基用手背遮住自己的眼睛，仰躺着艰难地喘气，用残存的理智对索尔说：  
“你快滚，滚出我的家。”  
索尔的喉头快速地滚动了一下，忍不住收紧了握成拳头的手指。他用沙哑的声音对洛基说：“看着我，洛基。我不再是小孩子了。”  
“在我眼里你就是小孩子。”洛基不愿意看他。  
“看着我，”索尔低声说，“算我求你。”  
说完，索尔脱掉了身上的T恤，露出早已变得结实而平坦的身体，他的肌肉线条已经凸显，小腹紧实有力，不需要多久这副身体将变得更加强壮。  
“看着我，我已经是成年人了，洛基，不再是当初那个需要你抱的小男孩。”索尔恳求道。  
洛基叹了口气，脑袋越来越晕，止不住地摇头：“别逼我，索尔。我做不到。”  
洛基的抗拒让索尔眼睛里的光黯淡了不少。他撑在沙发上，把洛基囚禁在自己的双臂之间，强迫般拉过他的手一直往下，直到洛基摸到了索尔鼓起的裆部。洛基隔着裤子都能感觉到索尔的炙热。  
“现在你相信了吗？”索尔望着洛基小声地说，大胆地用自己的胯部一点点磨蹭着洛基的身体，拉着洛基的手揉搓自己的阴茎，“我硬了，洛基，因为你变硬了。你摸摸我。”他张开嘴巴，用牙齿啃咬着洛基耳垂，炙热的气息喷洒在皮肤上，洛基忍不住浑身颤栗。  
“索尔！”洛基叫了起来，躲开他的吻。  
“拜托，洛基，给我一次机会，一次就好。”索尔也变得急躁，他的语气中透着绝望，着急而又委屈地一遍遍叫着洛基的名字。他想要洛基重新认识自己，用成年人的眼光看待自己，看待他们两人之间的关系。  
“我向你道歉，我不应该故意用那些男女朋友来惹你生气，我只是想弄清楚你是否也喜欢我。你拒绝我，让我气极了，我不是故意的，更不是故意错过生日晚餐……”  
索尔垂下眼睛看着洛基，两人四目相接时，索尔的眼眶突然泛红，他紧皱着眉头，咬着牙说：“我喜欢你，我什么都做不了了，洛基，我喜欢你。别再折磨我。”  
洛基看着面前这张痛苦而年轻的脸，他倒抽着气，脸上的表情软化了不少。索尔涨红的脸、抿紧的嘴唇、眼眶里打转的眼泪，洛基从未想过他会把这份喜欢看得如此重要。是从什么时候开始的？十四岁？还是十五岁？或许已经变得不再重要。洛基觉得自己的脑袋漂浮在酒精里，已经快想不清楚了。  
所有的一切开始摇摇欲坠。

“你要哭了吗，男孩？”洛基似乎被索尔打动了，忍不住低声问道。  
索尔垂下脑袋摇摇头。洛基习惯性地伸手揉了揉索尔的金发，还打算再说些什么，这时索尔终于忍不住再次按住他的脖子吻了上去。他用舌头撬开了洛基的齿关，着急地在洛基的口腔里扫荡，迫不及待地把洛基的味道占为己有。洛基的手有气无力地挡在索尔的胸口，但依旧阻挡不了索尔快速地扯开他的衬衫，唇与舌逐渐往下，经过喉结和锁骨停在了乳尖上。  
索尔的吻又狠又急，他用牙齿拉扯着洛基挺立的乳尖，用手揉捏着，用力将它们挤在一起。，索尔的啃咬让洛基忍不住发出疼痛的呻吟，身体紧绷，神经很快便被更激烈的欲望冲撞个粉碎。  
“痛，慢一点……”洛基被索尔舔得脑袋发晕，他只能扯住索尔的头发，想把他拉起来。  
但索尔继续往下，他着急而无章法地吻过洛基的小腹，手抚摸着他肋骨和腰侧的皮肤，感受着洛基的身体在自己的手掌下颤抖。  
索尔把他的衬衫从裤子抽出，外裤往下一拉便褪下了一半。他用手指勾起洛基的内裤，前面已经沾上了前液，洇湿了一小块。  
“你硬了，”索尔一边吻洛基的阴茎，一边开心地说，“你硬了，洛基。”  
“停下来，不要继续了。”洛基瞬间涨红了脸，他说话的声音越来越软，“拜托。”  
但索尔只是抬起眼睛看了洛基一眼，他的手指再次抚摸到洛基的腿间，下一秒便把他的内裤脱了下来。洛基的阴茎赤裸地展现在索尔面前，好看的形状和尺寸，黑色的耻毛，索尔用一只手握住了它，吻过洛基的耻毛，然后埋头在他的双腿间，从两颗囊袋开始，用嘴巴包裹住，舌头绕着不停地舔弄。  
洛基被刺激得瞬间拱起了背，他颤抖着夹紧了自己的双腿，但又被索尔的双手压制着，他的手握住洛基的腿根，把双腿大大的分开。这是不合理的，洛基觉得羞耻极了，但又无法克制身体里强烈的欲望。他只能咬着牙齿不让自己发出呻吟，但呼吸却变得越来越急促，身体也开始变软变烫。  
索尔的舌头沿着洛基的阴茎往上，很快就舔过眼口和沟线，再次包裹住洛基的顶端。他知道口被人口交的快感，但却是第一次为男人口交。索尔的技巧生涩，他怕弄疼洛基，只能小心翼翼地藏起自己的牙齿，吮吸渐渐加快，不停地用舌头和温暖的口腔去取他。他想要洛基可以为自己射出来。

高潮到来时洛基终于忍不住叫出声来，他颤抖着喘气，胸口不停地起伏。他软瘫在沙发上，看起来一点力气也没有了。  
索尔吞下洛基射出的精液，但有一些仍滴在洛基的小腹上，湿哒哒的。他满意地舔了舔嘴角，然后凑上去蹭了蹭洛基的脸，像是想要夸赞一般在他耳边低声说道：“我第一次给男人口交， 我做得好吗，洛基？”  
洛基哼哼了几声，遮住眼睛不愿意回答。  
“你现在好美，”索尔注视着洛基的身体，赞叹道，“美极了。”洛基的皮肤因为酒精和高潮的双重反应而泛起了淡淡的红色，索尔于是用一只手抚摸他滚烫的脸颊，低头亲吻他的额头、他的鼻子，然后是嘴唇。  
讨好般索取了几个吻之后，索尔架起洛基的双腿，把他卡在小腿上的裤子扔到一旁，同时也脱下了自己的裤子，露出了早就勃起的阴茎。即使刚成年，索尔的阴茎也不算小，上面还有淡金色的毛发。他握住洛基的脚踝，用脸颊蹭了蹭洛基的脚掌，然后温柔的亲吻他的脚趾。洛基本能般把腿往后一缩，但还是被索尔拉住了。索尔把洛基的腿抬高，盯着臀缝和隐秘的穴口，兴奋地喘着粗气问道：  
“我可以进去吗，洛基？”  
“不行，”洛基连忙摇头，小声地反对：“现在不行。”  
但索尔已经忍不住了，他硬得难受。他握住自己的阴茎，把顶端直直地就往穴口顶了顶，想把穴口撑开，但洛基那里明显还不够润滑。洛基的脚踩在索尔的肩膀上，整个人往后缩。索尔把他往回拉，抹了一把洛基和自己的前液在阴茎上，然后开始来回蹭洛基的穴口。  
“安全套，安全套！”洛基大叫。  
“我没有准备，”索尔激动地抽着气，“我保证不射在里面。”  
索尔的阴茎开始在穴口来回戳刺，洛基整个人都僵直了，颤抖着想要躲开，但索尔依旧压制着他。索尔开始一点点的顶入让洛基的身体渐渐空虚起来，他挣扎的扭动起自己的腰部，想要合上双腿却又做不到。很快，前面就再次硬了起来，阴茎直挺挺的贴在他的腹部，顶端吐出的液体湿漉漉的蹭了他一肚子。

洛基直到这时才感觉到索尔阴茎的分量。他的脸色变得苍白，身体无力，只能任由索尔用力地把自己的身体打开，一点一点地把索尔的阴茎吃进身体里。索尔进得很急，额头上冒出了汗珠，他也觉得痛。洛基只能被迫放松身体，让自己适应索尔的尺寸，但索尔这时却突然大幅度地抽插起来，洛基喉咙里发出的呻吟变了调。  
“抱歉我太急了，但是你的身体里面好舒服，”索尔哑着声音说道，俯身找到洛基的唇，一边吻一边顶入洛基的身体，“里面好温暖。”  
索尔的动作又狠又急，谈不上什么技巧，但每一次都往最深处顶，想要把洛基填满。洛基被他操得生疼，后穴也膨胀出强烈的酸痛感。他断断续续地抽气，只能用双腿紧紧地环住索尔的腰，尽可能地跟上他的节奏。  
洛基的呼吸开始颤抖，他觉得身体里的快感和疼痛已经分不清了，只能仰起头，双手紧紧的扣住索尔的手臂。  
索尔于是放慢了速度，抓住洛基的手往下摸，让他摸到两人交合的地方。洛基的穴口和臀部已经被索尔撞得红肿，索尔只低头看了一眼便觉得兴奋得不行。他折叠起洛基的身体，把他的臀部分得更开，把洛基的身体拉向自己，他缓慢地拔出自己的阴茎，然后又就这个姿势再次深深地埋进洛基的体内。  
“洛基，”索尔急切而又心满意足地叫着他的名字，一只手扶住他的臀部快速地抽插，另一只手握住洛基的阴茎给他手淫，“我能给你快乐，我会让你很舒服。”  
洛基把脸埋进手臂里，他被索尔操得迷迷糊糊，呻吟夹杂着呜咽，已经什么都无法反抗了。  
直到两人高潮先后来临，洛基再一次射在自己的小腹上后，索尔也从洛基的体内拔出阴茎，抵着他的肚子射得乱七八糟，洛基的身体被折腾得一大糊涂。  
“洛基，洛基。”高潮过后，索尔再次找到洛基的唇，温柔地吻他。他只感觉到洛基，便再也感觉不到其他任何事物，这让索尔心里开心极了。

第二天临到中午，洛基才从睡梦中醒来。他的腰上搭着一只手臂，后背传来一阵温暖，就像被人抱在怀里。洛基吞咽了几口，觉得身体干涸、脑袋发晕、全身疼痛。他艰难地扭过头，看见身后躺着索尔。索尔感觉到洛基醒了于是便睁开眼睛，笑着凑到他的肩颈处吻了几口，和他说了声早安。  
“昨晚我把你从沙发抱到了床上。”索尔望着洛基微笑着说。  
洛基瞪着索尔那双朝气蓬勃的眼睛，根本不愿意回想昨晚发生的一切。他喝醉了，一切都是因为他喝醉了，仅此而已。  
“你想要喝什么吗？要喝水吗？”从索尔语气里的温柔和关切，洛基就明白他是像当初自己生病一样来照顾，就像他对着的是一个生病发烧的小孩。  
“洛基？”索尔坐起来，随意地把床边的衣服套上，“我去厨房给你倒点牛奶，你买了牛奶吗？”  
是的，我买了牛奶，洛基动了动嘴唇但没说出口。索尔表现得就像这里是他家一样。  
索尔离开卧室的那一小段时间，洛基都出焦虑和头晕的中间状态，直到索尔端着牛奶再度出现。牛奶装在咖啡杯了，底下还有一个小碟子托着。索尔把牛奶递到洛基手上，有些不好意思地说：“我没有找到你的玻璃杯，所以就暂时用咖啡杯了。”  
洛基点点头，把牛奶端在手里。索尔把牛奶加热了，他小小地喝了一口，牛奶的味道便在口腔里扩散，不知道为什么又像混合着一点血腥味。  
“你还想吃点别的吗？”索尔坐在一旁又问，“我学会了做黄油炒蛋，就是之前我们早上经常吃的那个，我可以做给你吃。”  
洛基摇头，他把喝了一半的牛奶放到床头柜上，说自己想去洗个澡，让索尔把衣柜里挂着的睡袍递给他。  
洛基全身赤裸着站起身，索尔退到一旁看他穿好睡袍。他从未这样看过洛基的身体，在阳光下，昨晚那些因为吮吸留下的吻痕还在洛基的皮肤上，索尔就这样盯着看，忍不住舔了舔嘴角。  
“我可以帮你收拾屋子。”索尔跟着洛基走出卧室，他扫了一眼角落里的纸箱子，“然后我们一起出去吃午餐，怎么样？”  
“索尔。”洛基一只手扶着卫生间的门框，扭过身来看着索尔说：“昨晚我喝醉了，只是喝醉了而已。即使我们做爱了也不代表什么。”  
“我不明白。”索尔顿时愣住了。  
“就让我们把他当成意外，好吗？”洛基语气疲惫，他浑身都疼得难受，“我要去洗澡了，你应该可以自己离开，对吧？”  
索尔当时心想，洛基原本就像是他身上的秘密，但现在秘密不再是秘密，就像清晨时一道温暖的光，已经扩散到整个屋子里。可为什么仍然只有他才看的见，洛基却熟视无睹呢？  
卫生间的门关上后，里面传来了哗啦啦的水声。索尔一个人站在客厅里，环顾着这间挑高的公寓。房间的壁纸是耐看的深灰色，绿色的地毯上有两道模糊的痕迹，应该是洛基当初搬家时不小心弄到的。一门口为起点，进门口的右手边是沙发和茶几，另一边则是一个通到天花板的书柜，洛基的书桌放在两扇窗户中间。索尔看到书桌上放着一些摊开的书，有洛基的笔迹。他走过去，用手指翻了两页，又翻回来，保持原样。  
书柜只装了一半的书，旁边还有两个纸箱子，索尔又蹲在纸箱面前，好奇地看了看。出乎意料的是，他发现在几本硬皮书下，压着的就是自己一直没找到的那本漫画书。  
索尔索性盘腿坐下，把那本漫画书从纸箱里抽出来。多么奇怪，索尔心想，这一本漫画书有什么特别呢？他不明白洛基为什么偏偏要带走这一本。就在他随手翻了几页之后，突然发现其中一页上留着自己小时候用红色蜡笔写的歪歪扭扭的字：

我喜欢 洛奇 洛基

索尔笑了笑，又往后翻了几页，确定没有别的涂鸦之后才把书放回原处，按照洛基的要求离开了屋子。  
走到停车场时，索尔还想着洛基刚才那句“只是意外”的话。只是意外，他说只是意外，索尔用鞋子踢了踢车子的轮胎，沮丧地垂下脑袋。他坐回车里，没有立即开走，而是探出头看着洛基公寓窗户的方向，一动不动地发了会儿呆。索尔的眼前突然闪现漫画书上的那一句涂鸦，片刻后，他像是终于想明白了什么似的，得意的笑了。


	10. Chapter 10

索尔返回家里，错过了好几个弗丽嘉打来的电话。他打开留言信箱一条条地听，前面两条是汤米的，他问索尔要不要去参加派对活动，剩下的则全都来自弗丽嘉，她让索尔这两天有时间回郊区的别墅一趟。  
第二天，他开着自己的红色野马去探望奥丁和弗丽嘉。那天弗丽嘉的心情很好，亲自在厨房里准备晚餐。索尔带着耳机坐在客厅的沙发上，他从奥丁的书房拿了一个烟斗，偷偷点燃吸了几口，但很快因为不喜欢又放下了。他盘腿坐着，手里翻着一本新闻杂志，电视开着，但一点声音也没有。  
“索尔！”过了一会儿，索尔听到弗丽嘉在厨房叫他，于是取下耳机，走到厨房里。  
“你决定好了吗？”弗丽嘉回过头看了一眼索尔，继续把注意力放在面前的牛油果沙拉上。  
“什么？”索尔漫不经心地回答。流理台上放着弗丽嘉刚做好的葡萄干曲奇，索尔于是拿起一块放进嘴里。  
“去哪所大学读书。”  
“我以为我们已经商量好了。”索尔用手指抹干净嘴巴上的碎屑，“你们想让我去欧洲，不是吗？”  
“是的。”弗丽嘉的脸上露出笑容。她把做好的沙拉放在一旁，走到索尔面前说，“你和洛基联系过了吗？”  
“为什么问我这个？”  
“只是好奇。”弗丽嘉看着他说。  
“没有。”索尔心虚地避开她的眼睛，摇摇头。他并不打算现在就把他和洛基的事情告诉弗丽嘉，尤其是在一切还未确定之前。  
弗丽嘉盯着他看了好一会儿，眼睛里闪着光，缓缓开口道：“别骗我，索尔。你或许可以骗其他人，但你骗不了我。”  
索尔立刻泄了气。他垂下头，手指有一下没一下的敲击着大理石台面。  
“洛基不同意。”索尔小声地嘟囔道，“他说我还是小孩子。”  
“你是吗？”弗丽嘉笑着看向他。  
“我已经成年了。”  
“那就证明给他看。”  
“那也要我有机会才行。我还有一个多月就要去大学了，妈妈。而且你知道的，洛基很固执。”  
“喔，”弗丽嘉的语气故意带着惋惜，“那就没希望了，我本来还存着一丝希望呢。”  
弗丽嘉打趣的话在索尔的心里激起一系列情绪。他并没有打算放弃，只是暂时也找不到更合适的方向。他顿时变得有些闷闷不乐，连晚餐时的胃口也不怎么好。

晚饭过后，奥丁森一家习惯在晚上看一部老电影。索尔兴趣缺缺，但仍然在一旁陪着。将近午夜时，奥丁和弗丽嘉分别给他道了晚安，于是整个客厅就剩下了索尔一人。索尔起身走到厨房给自己弄了杯咖啡，然后端着咖啡回到客厅。电视里还在放一部老的西部片，索尔坐下来看了一会儿之后，觉得无趣极了。于是又起身关了电视，躺回沙发里。  
他睡不着，不知怎么就想到了洛基，想到了他锁骨下的那颗痣，还有被自己压在身下的样子。血液在他的身体里沸腾着流动，但索尔却不觉得开心。他叹了口气，揉了揉自己的脸，起身走到电话前想给洛基打给电话，但却突然想起来自己没有洛基的新电话。  
索尔感觉懊恼，他明白如果自己就这样消失，不联系洛基，不出现在他面前，那么他们的关系就注定悬在那天，永远悬在那天，没有个结局。相比于自己的冲动，洛基总是清醒，似乎只用一句话就能把一切事情厘清。但索尔确信，这个世界上总有一些事情本身是没有任何逻辑的，即使是洛基也无能为力。

索尔在别墅里呆了一天，第二天一早便迫不及待地赶回去。他把车停在洛基公寓的楼下不起眼的角落里，眼睛一直看着属于洛基的那扇窗户，不愿意错过任何动静。他就这样偷偷摸摸地观察了几天，终于把洛基的起居习惯摸清楚了。  
所以，等到洛基出门去采买的那天，索尔的突然出现才真正吓了他一跳。  
“你怎么会在这里？”洛基皱起眉头看着索尔，“我已经说得很清楚了不是吗？”  
“是的是的，你说得很清楚。”索尔笑着点头，他把洛基手里的购物车接过手里——就像他们之前做过的无数次那样自然，然后朝洛基挑了挑眉毛说，“放松，洛基。我只是想吃你做的烟熏三文鱼了，今晚我能去你家吃晚餐吗？我还想吃意面和巧克力蛋糕。”  
“不行。”洛基冷冰冰地拒绝了他，“你可以让弗丽嘉给你做。”  
洛基一边说一边往超市里走，索尔立刻跟在他后面。  
“她更喜欢牛排，”索尔耸肩，“处理不好鱼。甜品也做得马马虎虎。”他看见洛基开始挑选食物，于是也下意识地把自己想吃的东西往购物车里面扔。索尔原本以为洛基会拒绝，但意外的是洛基只是看了一眼，甚至都没有把索尔扔进去的东西拿出来。  
“你不能总是来找我，去过你自己的生活。”洛基看着索尔说道。  
“这就是我的生活。”索尔看着洛基扭过去的侧脸，无比渴望那一双眼睛一直看着自己，“我这几天梦见过你，洛基。”  
相比于洛基的谨慎，索尔的感情流露总是那么自然，就如同再说“这个苹果派真好吃”一样简单。  
“这些情感都会消逝的。”洛基低语道。  
“如果不会呢？”索尔反问他。  
洛基于是不说话了，索尔也识趣地转移了话题。他们很快就买完了需要的食物，洛基去收银台结账，索尔则站在超市的自动门边等待着。没过多久，洛基抱着两个大纸袋从里面出来，并把其中一个递给索尔。  
“你的东西，”洛基面无表情地说，“拿着你的食物回家吧。”  
“洛基……”索尔低头看了一眼，纸袋里装的全都是刚才扔进购物车里的，他在心里叹了口气，很快又说：“我可以送你回家。”  
“不用了。”洛基摇头，“以后也别出现在我家楼下。”

但洛基的警告刚开始并不起作用。从超市分别之后的两三天，只要洛基往窗户外看，总是能看到下面停着索尔的红色野马。他不知道索尔在车里能干什么，更不知道这样一天天的等下去有什么意义。有时候他也会心虚，还有些心软，特别是在看到书柜里放着的那本漫画书时，总是想起索尔小时候喜欢写错他的名字。但后来的几天，索尔突然消失了，楼下的停车场再也看不到那辆红色野马，洛基心想，或许这一次索尔真的放弃了，是个好消息，他索性不再往窗外看。  
直到有一天傍晚，夏季的暴雨突然来袭。洛基撑着伞返回公寓时，发现全身被大雨浇了个透的索尔站在门口，百无聊赖地倚着墙。他看见洛基回来，眼睛立刻就亮了。  
“你终于回来了，洛基。你去哪儿了？”  
“你怎么又在这儿，全身都湿透了。”洛基惊讶地看着他。  
“我的车在附近抛锚了，该死的。”索尔皱起鼻子，甩了甩头发。他从洛基的手里接过纸袋——里面装着的是几本新书，然后退到一旁。  
洛基掏出钥匙开门，索尔自然而然地跟在后面进了公寓。  
“我叫不到计程车回家，所以只能冒雨跑到你这里。”索尔把书放在书桌上，他留意到之前的纸箱子已经全部被清理走了。  
“附近有个咖啡馆，你应该去那里。”洛基看了索尔一眼，走到卫生间把一条干净的毛巾扔到索尔身上。  
“我不知道，我不熟悉。”索尔小声地说。他跟着洛基走进厨房，看着他开始煮咖啡。  
“你需要喝点什么吗？”洛基低声问，“你可以喝完一杯东西再走。”  
“但是外面的雨还是很大。”索尔有些委屈地抱怨，“我能待久一点吗？”  
索尔站在洛基身后，用手掌撑着流理台的边缘。他和洛基靠得很近，洛基几乎能感觉到他身上低落的水珠，带着夏天特有的热度。  
“我可以再给你做一个三明治，你吃完就走。”  
索尔看着洛基动手做三明治，他从冰箱里拿出芝士切片，把它和香肠放在面包片上。从后面看，洛基的肩膀宽阔，白衬衫下面隐约可见肌肉，这让索尔不由自主地吞咽了几口。  
这时，洛基突然扭过头看向索尔，说道：“别用那种眼神看着我，我知道你在想什么，”  
索尔的脸突然就红了，他不好意思地笑了笑，然后说：“我一个月之后就去欧洲读大学了，前几天刚把入学资料都准备好。”  
“怪不得那几天你的红色野马不见了。”洛基想都没想就脱口而出。  
索尔愣了一下，很快就意识到洛基那句话是什么意思。他突然开心地笑起来，凑得更近，继续说：“既然我一个月之后就要离开，我们为什么不做一些更大胆的事情呢？”  
“什么？”洛基扭过头不解地看着索尔。  
这时，索尔突然低下头，吻落在了洛基的衬衫的领口、脖子和脸颊上。索尔的眼睛里闪着光，他看着洛基低声说：“我只求你一件事，一个月，我们就在一起一个月，直到我离开这里为止。”  
“你疯了。”洛基轻轻摇头。  
索尔的眼睛停在洛基薄薄的嘴唇上，他忍不住凑过去轻轻地吻了一下，接着说：“只有一个月，这对你没有任何损失，不是吗？”  
“但你不能……”  
索尔没让洛基把这句话说完，他再次吻了他。咖啡壶开始发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音，咖啡已经煮好了，但没有人把它从炉子上拿下来。索尔的吻似乎让洛基丧失了语言的能力，索尔的手臂将他环住，用手扳着他的脸，洛基没有张开嘴，但仅仅是唇瓣间温柔的碰触就似乎让索尔心满意足。索尔身上有阳光和雨水混合的味道充盈着洛基的鼻腔，闭上眼睛时，洛基仿佛看到一个新世界在他周围诞生了。

洛基最后同意让索尔留下来吃晚餐，他把全身湿漉漉的索尔赶去卫生间洗澡，把他的衣服扔进洗衣机。索尔没有可以换的衣服，只能将就穿着洛基多余的睡袍。晚餐后，洛基开始有些不耐烦地对索尔下逐客令，但索尔仍然磨蹭着不肯走。洛基从卫生间洗完澡出来后，索尔忍不住扑过去，把洛基困在自己和墙壁之间，试探地问道：  
“我今晚可以在这里睡吗？”  
“你在打什么主意？”洛基看着面前的男孩，挑起眉毛问道。  
“我以为你已经同意了。”索尔小心翼翼地说，他用手解开洛基睡袍的系带，才发现刚洗完澡的洛基什么都没穿。  
索尔吞咽了几口，盯着洛基的下腹看了好一会儿，忍不住去摸洛基的阴茎，但却立刻被按住了。  
“如果你想要和我做爱，那么就要学会如何取悦我。”洛基认真说道。  
“上一次我们……”  
“上一次并不是特别好的体验，索尔。”洛基看着索尔脸上的表示，忍不住笑起来，“我以为你之前交往过那么多男女朋友，技术已经足够好了。”  
洛基的话让索尔的脸变红了，他垂下眼睛，把头埋在洛基的肩颈里，闻着他身上的味道，小声地嘟囔道：“我从不在乎他们觉得舒不舒服，他们都不是你。”  
索尔的这个回答意外地让洛基觉得满意。他双手将索尔的脑袋捧起，用牙齿轻轻咬他挺翘的鼻尖，含着笑意低声说：“带我去床上，我来教你。”

洛基一只手撑在床上，另一只手勾住索尔的背。他用鼻尖蹭了几下索尔脸颊，然后伸出舌头舔了一下索尔的嘴唇。索尔回应着他，于是也伸出自己的舌头和洛基的交缠在一起。和索尔生涩的吻技不同，洛基的舌头灵活而狡猾。他细细地舔过索尔的牙齿，轻轻吮吸索尔的舌头，甚至故意发出舌头交缠时色情的声响，勾引着索尔迫不及待地想要往前一步。  
索尔忍不住用一只手揉搓洛基的耳垂和下面的皮肤。洛基立刻用鼻子舒服地哼了一声。  
“你喜欢这里？”索尔停下吻问道。  
“对，”洛基望着他，绿眼睛里面的光越来越迷人，“继续吻我，别停。”  
索尔于是往下，他吻过洛基的下巴，脖子和肩膀，一边吻一边留意着洛基的表情。洛基的手轻柔地抚摸着索尔的脑袋，手指插进金色的发丝里，像是给他鼓励。  
和上一次的急躁不同，索尔的吻开始变得温柔。他埋在洛基的胸前，两只手揉搓着洛基的胸，伸出舌头舔湿了洛基的乳尖。  
“你喜欢这样吗？”  
“喜欢，”洛基笑起来，他觉得索尔开始有些过于尊重自己的感觉了，就像一个聆听老师教导的学生。  
“你可以再用力一点，索尔。”洛基说，“用牙齿咬一下，再用力往外扯。”  
索尔照做了，他舔够了之后就用牙齿扯着乳尖，另一边则不停用手指揉搓。  
洛基发出满足地叹息，眼看自己的乳尖已经被索尔舔得泛起色情的水光，连颜色都变得像熟透的浆果，洛基于是拉起索尔的头，凑过去吸吮着他的唇，还尝到了索尔唇间残留的巧克力蛋糕的甜味。  
“你舒服吗？”  
“很舒服，继续。”

索尔于是继续往下，他吻过洛基平坦的小腹和黑色的耻毛，用手握住仍未完全勃起的阴茎，开始上下套弄。索尔吻了一下洛基的顶端，上面已经有一些透明的前液，于是他用舌头把前液全都舔干净，就在他准备继续舔洛基的柱身时，洛基却将他制止了。  
“可以了，让我们先准备后面。”  
索尔抬起头看向洛基，发现他原本白皙的脸色已经泛起了浅浅的红晕。  
洛基在自己的身后塞了一个枕头，躺下之后主动把双腿打开，让自己还未扩张的穴口展露在索尔的面前。  
索尔忍不住舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他低声说：“我想要亲你这里。”索尔的手抚摸上洛基大腿内侧的皮肤，俯下身轻用力咬了几口，吮吸着，留下了几个红色的吻痕，然后伸出舌头沿着大腿的曲线，从最里面一直舔到膝盖处。  
洛基的双腿忍不住颤了一下，“你比我想象中还要聪明。”  
索尔得意地笑起来，他开心地爬到洛基身上捧着他的脸吻了几口，然后又退到洛基的双腿间，开始用手指轻轻地按压穴口周围。  
“上一次你没有拓张，所以会很痛。”洛基躺在枕头上，歪着脑袋看索尔慢慢地伸进一根手指。进去的时候，洛基的臀部忍不住夹紧，适应了之后才慢慢放松下来。  
“我很抱歉，”索尔红着脸说，他的手指从刚开始的干涩渐渐变得潮湿，就像洛基的内壁在吮吸着自己的手指，他忍不住凑过去亲了几口。  
“我可以用舌头吗？”进入两根手指之后，索尔感觉到洛基的穴口变得越来越软。  
“当然。”洛基深吸一口气，叹息着笑起来。  
索尔于是把两根手指拔出，用手将洛基的臀部分得更开，让舌尖慢慢深入。索尔的舌头开始戳刺，湿软的舌面不停地扫着敏感的内壁，搅动着，刺激着，洛基的身体开始轻微颤抖，他本能般拱起背，腰部也开始小幅度地摆动。比起手指，他无疑更喜欢索尔的舌头。  
索尔感觉到洛基因为兴奋而想要合起双腿，他于是用手压制着洛基的腿根，继续让他保持着双腿大开的姿势。洛基的呼吸开始慢慢变得急促，他忍不住握住自己的阴茎，手指按压着敏感的顶端，开始上下套弄。随着索尔把自己的穴口舔得越来越湿，他的体内也越来越空虚，迫切需要索尔的阴茎将自己填满。  
洛基看了一眼索尔早已经发硬的阴茎，他喘息着对他说：“够了索尔，已经可以了。我的床头柜里有安全套。”  
索尔直起上身，鼻翼翕动着喘着粗气，他早就忍得难受。索尔在床头柜里拿出几个安全套，他有些急躁，用嘴巴咬住一撕，拿出套子便戴了上去。但或许是太过于急迫，安全套上的润滑剂又过于滑手，索尔怎么都戴不好。  
洛基看见后忍不住笑了，他从慌张的索尔手里拿过套子，抬起眼睛看了可爱的男孩一眼，然后把安全套放在自己的嘴巴里，用手握住索尔的阴茎，一个深喉之后，安全套被洛基用舌头戴好了。  
“噢，洛基……”索尔用手捂住狼狈的脸，忍不住大口地喘着气。  
“你和你的男女朋友做爱时，也不戴套吗？”洛基讥笑着反问道。  
“不，我只是……”索尔抬起洛基下巴，情不自禁地和他交换了一个湿吻。  
“别紧张。”洛基安慰他，“现在我想让你进来。”

说完，洛基转过身，在索尔的面前趴着，塌下腰，翘起圆润的臀部。他扭过头看向索尔，说：“你再不进来，我就要自娱自乐了。”  
说完，洛基开始抚摸着自己的阴茎，手还时不时往上揉搓自己的乳尖。索尔觉得自己快要爆炸了，他揉搓起洛基的臀部，然后握住阴茎，一点一点地挤进了洛基的身体里面。  
当索尔进去时，洛基开始小声呻吟，全身开始微微颤抖。索尔用手抚过洛基的后背，耐心地等洛基适应他的尺寸。一想到上一次自己做得那样着急，索尔忍不住猜想当时洛基是该有多痛。这让他有些内疚。  
“很疼吗？”  
索尔的声音变得沙哑，他把身体覆在洛基之上，舔吻着洛基的耳朵，用手揉搓他的后颈。  
“你才18岁，怎么会长得这么大。”洛基倒抽了一口气，小声抱怨。  
索尔不好意思地笑了。他蹭着洛基的侧脸，说如果很痛的话他可以先出去。  
洛基摇摇头，他扭头看向索尔，吻了一下他的额头说，继续吧。  
索尔于是扶住洛基的腰开始缓慢地动作。他把自己的阴茎从洛基的体内拔出，然后又慢慢地插进去，用顶端一次次撞着洛基敏感的内壁。洛基的喘息随着索尔的抽插渐渐变得急促而破碎，他感觉到索尔一直在寻找自己体内那敏感的一点，摩擦着，顶撞着，直到索尔的速度渐渐加快，洛基的双臂再也撑不住。  
“索尔！”洛基无比沉迷地呻吟着，他握住阴茎套弄的手也越来越快，“好舒服……”  
他的后穴变得又湿又热，把索尔的那根阴茎吞的很深，又咬得很紧，很快让索尔也忍不住想射出来。在一次次快速地抽插后，洛基的穴口已经被撞得红肿，他的呻吟已经变得嘶哑，身体也变得湿润柔软，裹着索尔的阴茎，舒服得只想让他更深入，直到完全占有这个人。

洛基很快就射了，他的前面和后面同时被刺激，在射过了精液之后还吐出了不少透明的液体，床单被弄湿了一片。索尔喘着粗气，从洛基的听拔出自己的阴茎，取下安全套打了个结扔进一旁的垃圾桶里。他把软瘫在床上的洛基扳过来，捧着他的脑袋和他对视。  
“我这次做得好吗？”索尔忍不住问道。他迫切想要获得洛基的奖励。  
洛基闭起眼睛，手臂揽住索尔的背，哑着声音说：“比上次好多了。”  
说完还是习惯性地揉了揉索尔的脑袋。  
索尔于是吻着洛基，抱住他翻过身，让累坏了的洛基躺在自己身上，让自己紧紧地贴着。

那晚最后，洛基被索尔压着又做了一次。他已经36岁了，却在床上被18岁的男孩折腾到不行。之后，整张床已经被两人的体液和精液弄得乱七八糟，怎么都不能睡了。无奈之下，洛基只能和索尔一起蜷缩在沙发上，两个身高将近1米9的男人裹着同一张毛毯睡到天亮。  
那晚洛基累得很快就睡着了，但索尔却没有。他盯着窗外透进来的远处高楼的灯火和夜色，心想，即使只有一个月，他也觉得满足。


	11. Chapter 11

“洛基，你睡着了吗？”  
洛基仰躺着，一只手抬高过肩，小声地喘着气。索尔得不到回应，于是紧紧地贴着洛基的身体，手滑到他的肩膀下面，大胆的沿着他的肋骨移动，摸到洛基的下腹，停留在那里。  
“是我做得太过了吗？”索尔把鼻子凑近洛基有些潮湿的黑发，闻到洛基惯用的洗发水的味道，这段时间以来他渐渐被洛基的味道所包围，这让他感到快乐。  
“我很抱歉，”索尔很快又说，“但是我忍不住。”索尔的视线停留在洛基赤裸的胸口，他俯身亲了亲，然后把洛基紧紧地搂在怀里。  
现下两人有些狼狈地躺在地板上，床单已经湿得不能睡了，全是混在一起的体液的痕迹。他们只能把还算干净的被子铺在地毯上，再随意盖上一张毛毯。由于之前在沙发上睡得并不怎么舒服，洛基拒绝了索尔睡沙发的提议，他宁可选择地毯。  
“你还好吗，洛基？”  
“你什么时候才能学会控制自己。”洛基哑着声音说，他觉得身体内的水分都快耗尽了。  
“我做不到。”索尔把洛基抱得更紧。他看着他，认真地观察着离他只有几厘米远的洛基的脸。“我喜欢看你高潮时候的样子，你的身体会颤抖，你其实喜欢我用手指按压你的顶端，故意控制你的高潮对不对？”索尔把嘴唇贴在洛基的唇上，微笑着低声继续说道：“所以你射了好几次，最后几乎什么都射不出来了。你的身体会不停地颤抖，连眼睛的颜色都变深了，整个人柔软而湿润，又像着了火……”  
索尔顿了顿，他得意地看着洛基用手背遮住眼睛，脸颊泛红。  
“不过，或许真着火的人是我。我喜欢你的屁股，特别是你翘起来的时候，从后面看简直棒极了。而你也喜欢我舔你，用舌头把后面舔得又软又湿。我想，如果我继续像刚才那样用力干你，你会不会把我夹得更紧？会不会在床上忍不住尿出来？”  
“噢拜托，索尔！”洛基躲开索尔注视，抓着他的金发抱怨道：“别用那个词（FUCK），你才刚成年！”  
“但我没有说错。”索尔笑着躲开了洛基，他反手抓住他，伸出舌头舔他的掌心，“我的确在干你，一遍遍地干你，而你也喜欢被我干。”  
洛基觉得有些痒，他想抽回手，但被攥紧不放。他干脆搂住索尔的脑袋，仰起脖子张开嘴和他接吻，索尔的舌头很快就抓住了他。  
“你明天要做什么？”吻结束之后，两人的身体依旧紧紧地贴在一起，平静地聊着天。  
“我要去超市买一套新的床单。”洛基望着面前五斗柜的抽屉，还有绿色的窗帘。如果窗帘没有被放下的话，那么一定能看到窗外的星星，洛基心想。他觉得今晚窗外的夜色一定温柔而动人。  
“我陪你去，”索尔扭过头打量了一下床铺，慢悠悠地说：“我可以选一套我喜欢的颜色吗？”  
“我很怀疑你的品位。”洛基笑了起来。  
“明天你就知道了，”索尔不服气地说，“我只要一套床单，就一套。”

事实上，索尔带来洛基家里的东西可比一套床单多多了。他似乎打定了主意这一个月都要住在洛基家里，于是开始像勤劳的蚂蚁一样，一次次地搬运自己的东西。一开始是几件上衣和牛仔裤占领了洛基的衣柜，接下来是自己的牙膏、牙刷、剃须刀、须后水，面霜。索尔一点点地把洛基公寓里剩下的空间填满，并且十分享受这种状态。在他看来，这是自己对洛基的一种占有，不是床上的那些，而是在生活中一点一滴小细节的彻彻底底的渗透。

但第二天，当索尔在超市里拿着一套颜色过于明亮的床单打算扔进购物车里时，还是被洛基立刻制止住了。  
“我觉得这个很不错。”索尔说，“你不喜欢吗？”  
“我已经36岁了索尔，不是16岁。”洛基用眼睛扫了一下旁边的其他选择，从货柜上跳出一套深灰色的放进购物车里。  
索尔无奈地耸肩，“这套和你之前那套也没什么区别。”  
“我不需要任何区别，我知道什么是对我最好的。我知道你在打什么鬼主意，索尔，”洛基抬起眉毛看向索尔，“你那些小东西我不在乎，但是这个不行。”  
“好吧，好吧。”那是洛基的公寓，索尔只能接受。他推着购物车，和洛基把购物清单上必需品一一放进车里。自从索尔搬进洛基的公寓之后，冰箱总是很容易就被清空，洛基只能每周增加去超市的频率。他们生活的节奏和步调开始默契般的趋同，去超市、去咖啡厅、买东西、呆在家里、做饭、聊天、洗澡、做爱，看上去和这个世界上任何一对情侣没有任何区别。  
这还是洛基这么多年第一次感到放松，他不介意索尔一直和自己呆在一起，更何况索尔这个月的确也没有别的事情可做。

对洛基而言，他很难形容清楚这是一种什么样的感觉。有的时候他的确觉得索尔的存在让他感到一些压力，特别是但他渴望独处的时候。天知道为什么，当初他想拥有一套自己的公寓就是为了好好地过单身生活，可是现在一切都被索尔打乱了。  
可有些时候，洛基却莫名地开始喜欢索尔的存在。他觉得自己陷入了一个矛盾的怪圈里，不知道自己究竟应该是该把索尔拉得近一点，还是推得远一些。  
有几次无所事事的下午，他躺在沙发上看书，索尔坐在一旁看电视里放的电影。下午的阳光隔着窗帘的薄纱透进来，让房间里的光线变得朦胧，像是所有的一切都被一层奶油色的黄笼罩住。洛基很快就睡着了，等他醒过来时，发现自己躺在索尔的大腿上。  
索尔的眼睛认真地盯着电视，手温柔地抚摸着洛基的头发，手指缓慢地揉搓、打圈。  
“你醒了？”索尔低头看向洛基，弯下腰亲了一下他的额头，“继续睡吧，还没到晚上。”  
洛基不得不承认，这真的很舒服。这样的瞬间，让他觉得索尔不再是刚满18岁的男孩，而变成了一个男人。  
洛基的眼睛似乎被赋予了魔力，眼前突然出现了索尔28岁、38岁甚至48岁的成熟模样。他们之间的年龄差距瞬间被消弭了。一只由索尔射过来的箭快速地从身后追赶过来，如同索尔渴望自己成长地更快一般，试图带着洛基往前面一片金色的光芒奔去。  
洛基闭起眼睛，他享受着索尔的按摩带来的愉悦。他的头靠着索尔的身体，从未觉得自己如此平静。

“晚上吃鸡肉沙拉吗？”洛基走到冷藏区，打量着柜子里袋装的蔬菜问索尔。  
“我没意见。”索尔说，帮忙挑了两包蔬菜。  
身后突然响起汤米的声音。索尔回头一看，刚好看见汤米抱着好几包家庭装薯片站在身后。汤米朝索尔吹了一声口哨，然后才留意到索尔的身边站在洛基。  
“劳菲森先生。”汤米朝洛基打了个招呼。不管什么时候见到洛基，汤米至少都能维持礼貌。他从一旁找来一辆空着的购物车，把薯片扔进去之后推着车走到索尔面前。  
“我已经快半个月没见你了，”汤米大大咧咧地问索尔，“你去哪儿了？我给你家里打过好几次电话。”  
“我最近不住在家里。”索尔不好意思地摸了摸自己的脖子。他飞快地看了洛基一眼，舔了舔嘴唇，然后才继续问：“你找我什么事？”  
索尔的小动作汤米全都看在眼里。他脸上的表情瞬间变了，张大嘴巴愣了好一会儿，忽然露出了然于心的眼神，“后天我们在酒吧有一个派对，他们搞到了一些酒，你要参加吗？”  
索尔还未回答，汤米又特意朝着洛基问道：“劳菲森先生，要一起来吗？”  
洛基吃了一惊，但脸上依旧保持着平静的表情。他微笑着摇头说：“谢谢，但是我可能没时间。”  
索尔听到后，立刻扭过身朝向洛基低声问道：“你没时间？你后天要做什么？”  
洛基微微摇头，用眼神暗示索尔闭嘴。  
汤米说完之后很快便离开，索尔答应考虑后给他电话。  
他们很快结束了采买离开超市，开车往洛基公寓的方向驶去。索尔握着方向盘，用一只手调整车里的电台频道，直到找到他想要的音乐。“后天晚上的派对你想去吗，洛基？听起来似乎很好玩。”索尔看起来很高兴。  
“你的朋友知道你在和我约会吗？”洛基望着他，“他们说不定会被吓到。”  
“我不在乎，”索尔说，“你在乎吗？”  
洛基摇头，偏过头望向车外，心里却开始莫名有些烦躁。他们停在红灯前面，索尔双手靠在方向盘上，他不依不饶地又问了一遍洛基想不想去，但这次用的措辞是“我希望你能陪我一起去。”  
“我不知道……”  
“一定会很好玩，我们去看看，如果你不喜欢就提前溜走。”  
洛基望着索尔那张热切而期待的脸，只能僵硬地点头。  
很快，索尔把车停在公寓楼下。他抱着两大袋食物跟着后面，洛基走在前面拿钥匙开门。夏天快走到尾巴，索尔把食物放进冰箱里，热出了一身汗。他把T恤扔进洗衣篮里，走进房间抱住正在解袖口的洛基，故意把身上的汗蹭在他身上。  
“索尔！”洛基大叫起来，“这是我新买的衬衫。”  
“我想和你一起洗澡。”索尔露出顽皮的笑容，他用下巴蹭了蹭洛基的肩膀，手已经把洛基的衬衫从裤子里扯了出来。  
“你自己去。”洛基埋怨地说，“我有其他事情要做。”  
“一起去，你现在身上闻起来也不怎么样，洛基。”索尔故意闻得很大声，像一只狩猎犬般不停地供用鼻子拱洛基的脖子，“有汗的味道。”索尔的手越深越下，他把洛基长裤的拉链解开，隔着内裤开始抚摸洛基的阴茎。  
两个人就这样推推搡搡地进到了浴室里。索尔打开热水，笑着把洛基拉到莲蓬头下，用身体贴着他。  
“我们会摔倒的。”洛基小声地说，他用手捋了一下黑发，从一旁的架子上拿过洗发水和沐浴露。  
但索尔却只顾着吻他，他拉过洛基的手，把他推到墙壁上，抬起洛基的一只腿环住自己的腰，让他们的阴茎碰在一起。  
“这就是你想和和我洗澡的目的？”洛基笑了起来。  
“我们下午都没事情做，”索尔吻住洛基，含住他的舌头吮吸，隔着哗啦啦的水声含糊地说  
“想怎么洗都可以……”

派对那天，索尔一早便回了一趟郊区找弗丽嘉和奥丁。这是弗丽嘉的主意，说是要找他商量接下来去学校的事情。索尔一直呆在郊区的别墅里，直到吃过晚餐之后才回到城里。索尔已经提前和洛基在电话里约好，也告诉了他时间和酒吧的地点，等到他在酒吧里找到汤米时，现场才刚刚热闹起来。  
“你看见洛基了吗？”索尔朝汤米的耳朵大喊，的朋友在台上放在吵闹的音乐，汤米摇摇头说没见到，然后拉着索尔走到一旁的沙发上坐下。在场的还有好几位眼熟的女生，春假时就是他们一起开车到外地度过的。  
女生们把索尔团团围住。相比汤米，从小到大都是索尔更受欢迎，不过汤姆倒也丝毫不介意。他们开着玩笑，说着学校之前的八卦，每个人手里都拿着一瓶啤酒，索尔也不例外。他喝了大半瓶，看了看墙上的挂钟，已经超过和洛基说好的时间了。  
太奇怪了，索尔心想，洛基从来都不会迟到的。  
他把手里剩下的啤酒一饮而尽，找了一个借口离开，到吧台给洛基的公寓打了一个电话，但却没人接。索尔于是走到酒吧门口，眼睛在四周寻找着洛基的身影。街道两边有一些走得慢悠悠的行人，店铺的招牌闪过五颜六色的光，马路上一辆接着一辆的汽车快速地驶过，但都不是洛基。  
索尔回到酒吧里，过了十多分钟又出来张望。这样反复折腾了几次之后再也坐不住了，和汤米说了一声抱歉后提前离开。

洛基让计程车停在酒吧隔壁的路口，时间已经是晚上九点半了，晚了半小时。洛基下车后往酒吧的门口走去，他很少来这边，酒吧周围出现的都是一些刚成年的面孔，这让他觉得有点陌生。洛基在酒吧斜对面的角落里站了一会儿，犹豫着要不要现在就推门进去。他看到酒吧的门口出现了一个男人的身影，有点像索尔。  
片刻之后，那个身影回到酒吧里，而洛基也决定离开。他和索尔的关系很快就要结束了，洛基想，没有必要在踏进一个完全陌生的圈子里，索尔能去享受年轻人的生活，而自己也能享受他离开后独享的空间。  
洛基慢悠悠地往回走，打算等到下一个路口再叫车回家。路过街边的杂货店时，一位女士突然拦住了他，问他有没有打火机。  
“我很久不抽烟了，女士。”洛基抱歉地说。  
那位女士手里掐着一只香烟，直叹气道：“我身上没有零钱，否则可以去旁边的便利店买一个。”  
洛基翻了翻自己的衣袋，恰好里面有几个硬币。他走到杂货店里买了一个打火机，鬼使神差般也给自买了盒香烟。他为那位女士点火，和她并排站在路口的人行道旁对着街景抽烟。弗丽嘉不喜欢香烟的味道，因此自从开始准备和奥丁森家签合同起，洛基就把香烟戒掉了。他的烟瘾不大，只是会在特别疲惫的时候抽上一两只。  
那位女士很明显还有约会，她把烟按在垃圾桶上掐灭之后，对洛基笑着挥手道别。洛基觉得这样漫无目的地闲逛也没什么意思，于是把烟熄灭，站在路边伸手叫计程车。就在这时，索尔的那辆红色野马从一旁的阴影中开过来，他朝洛基摁了摁喇叭，放下车窗对洛基大喊一声：“上车！”  
洛基的绿眼睛瞪大，心里突然觉得紧张。不知道索尔是碰巧撞见的，还是已经跟在他身后一段时间了。他在路边僵硬的站了一会儿，直到索尔再次摁响喇叭之后才上了车。

索尔把车停在一旁的小巷子里。巷子空空荡荡，前后只停了几辆车。路灯从巷子口射进来，只能照亮前面的一小部分路面，坐在车子里的索尔和洛基隐藏在一片暗色中。  
“我以为你会去酒吧。你明明知道我们约好的。”  
索尔有些生气了，尤其是当他看见洛基宁愿在街上散步都不愿意去酒吧，而更让他疑惑不解的是他从未知道洛基居然会抽烟。  
“我很抱歉，”洛基朝索尔耸了耸肩，“我知道我前两天的确是答应你了，但我真的不是很想去。”  
“为什么？”  
“那是你的朋友，我只是觉得很奇怪。”洛基扭过头看向索尔。  
“如果你带我去见你的朋友，我会很高兴。”索尔闷声说道，“我不明白你对我的朋友有什么意见。”  
“我对汤米他们没有任何意见。”洛基说，“只是你想想，这真的有必要吗？”  
“我不明白。”  
“你还有十多天就要去欧洲了不是吗？既然我们马上就要结束了，我为什么还要花时间去认识你的朋友？这会让我觉得很累。”  
洛基的话让索尔大吃一惊，他从未想过洛基的真实想法会是这样。  
索尔的眼睛顿时顿时变得死气沉沉的，一动不动地盯着洛基问：“我呢？我也让你觉得很累吗？”  
“不是你，索尔。”洛基楞了一下，“我已经有了自己固定的生活和朋友，所以并不想去打乱它。”  
“我从一开始就跟着你，坐在车里看着你的背影不停地想，为什么你没有去酒吧找我……原来这个就是你撒谎的理由？”  
索尔双手用力握着方向盘，语气变得越来越激动。  
“索尔，”洛基伸出手握住他，“冷静一点。我的确不应该骗你，但是我也不喜欢去做不愿意做的事情。”  
“你觉得很不舒服吗？”  
“是的，有一点。”  
“我知道了。”索尔努力平复自己呼吸，低声说：“我知道你一定会说因为我们的年龄差或者别的什么。”  
“我很抱歉，但是我已经36岁了，索尔。我的生活基本已经固定了。”  
“所有人在你这个年纪都会这样想吗？”  
“我不知道，”洛基诚实地说，“或许只是我这样。”  
“那我呢？你对我也觉得累了吗？”索尔又问。  
洛基很快摇头，“我刚才说过了，不是因为你。我很喜欢和你单独在一起的时候。”  
洛基说完这句话之后，车厢里保持了一阵时间的沉默。索尔垂下脑袋，似乎还没想明白洛基刚才所说的话。他觉得既气恼又无力，于是只能扭头望向一旁，眼睛盯着路边的蓝色垃圾桶一眨不眨。  
“你在生我的气吗？”片刻后洛基开口问道。  
索尔摇摇头，低声说没有。  
“那你为什么不看着我？”  
索尔犹豫了一会儿，轻叹了一口气之后才扭过头来。洛基伸手揉了揉索尔的头发，轻声说：“你可以对我生气，索尔。你有这个资格。”  
“但我不想把时间浪费在生气和吵架上。”索尔把脸颊放在洛基的手掌上，他一直喜欢这样，从小时候起就是。他喃喃地说：“我只是想和你拥有多一些美好的经历和回忆，我以为你会喜欢。”  
“我更喜欢和你单独在一起。”洛基笑了起来，眼睛里闪着淡绿色的光芒。他伸出舌头舔了一下索尔的唇，然后吻了几口。  
让我们回家吧，洛基在索尔的耳边低语，带我回床上。


	12. Chapter 12

清晨，阳光晒进了房间，弗丽嘉的电话打过来时他们还依偎在彼此的怀里。索尔被持续不断的铃声吵醒，他不耐烦咕哝了几声，把头埋进洛基的肩膀里，伸手把他搂得更紧。  
洛基好不容易从索尔的怀抱里挣脱出来，他穿上睡袍，光着脚走到客厅里接起电话。电话那头，弗丽嘉直接问洛基索尔在不在他家里，丝毫没有避讳索尔和洛基的关系。  
“我找不到他，洛基。如果他醒来了麻烦让他给我回一个电话。”弗丽嘉笑着说。  
这倒反而让洛基的脸变得滚烫，只能语气干涩的答应了。即使他现在和索尔在一起，也并不愿意让弗丽嘉知道，没有多少人能够接受自己的儿子和之前的管家搞在一起。但弗丽嘉此刻的态度倒像是已经接受了这一切，这实在是太奇怪了。  
“洛基？”临挂断前弗丽嘉有些不放心地问，“你的声音听起来很奇怪，你还好吗？”  
“我很好，奥丁森太太。”洛基低下头看着自己的脚趾，不自然地动了几下。  
“是因为索尔明天就要走的事情吗？别担心，他圣诞节会回来。你们到时候会见面的。”  
“噢不，不是因为这个。”洛基无奈地笑了一下，他还想解释什么，但弗丽嘉很快挂了电话。  
洛基叹了口气，他走到卧室门口倚着门框，抱着双臂看着睡在床上的索尔，对着那颗金色脑袋和赤裸结实的后背发了好一会儿的呆。他找到那晚留下的香烟，拿出一支，点燃，躲在卫生间里抽了一半之后才把它扔进马桶里。  
洛基没有烟瘾，只是弗丽嘉刚才的话提醒了他，索尔明天就要去欧洲了。这让他的心里再次涌起莫名的烦躁，又像有人在那里挖了一个洞。  
索尔后来是被洛基在厨房里的动静吵醒的。他穿好衣服走到厨房里，刚好看见洛基为他俩煮好了咖啡，正准备煎蛋。  
“嘿，早上好，我要两颗蛋。”索尔从身后抱住洛基，吻了一下他的侧脸。  
“培根？”洛基没有回头看索尔，仍由他搂着自己，即使隔着衣料也能感受到索尔的温度。  
“多一些，”索尔点头，“我饿极了。”他看着洛基把培根扔进煎锅里，忍不住扳过洛基的头和他接吻。  
“我在做早餐，索尔。”洛基张开嘴巴，断断续续地说。  
“一会儿就好。”索尔低笑道。  
直到煎锅里的培根飘起糊味时索尔才肯放开洛基。他帮洛基把咖啡杯拿到餐桌上，倒了两杯，洛基把糊了的培根全放在索尔的餐盘里，他没什么胃口，只吃了一份煎蛋和吐司。  
“弗丽嘉让你待会给她回一个电话。”洛基拿着咖啡杯对索尔说。  
“早上的电话是我妈妈？”  
“恩。”洛基点点头，“应该是和你说明天航班的事情。”  
索尔顿时咬紧舌头，他应该猜到的。“好的，”索尔把盘子里的食物全吃干净，“我先洗个澡，然后给她回电话。”

索尔并没有在洛基的公寓里待太久。他匆匆忙忙洗了澡，给弗丽嘉回了一个电话，然后开车返回家里。洛基把餐具扔进水槽，站在卧室的衣柜前对索尔放在里面的衣服发愁。索尔是明天的飞机，洛基还不知道几点，但晚上索尔应该会过来拿自己的东西。洛基于是帮他把所有的衣服都折好装进行李袋里，卫生间里的个人用品一件也没落下。收拾完衣服之后，他又想起客厅里还有他们前两天去超市买的薯片和坚果，于是一鼓作气把它们塞进厨房的食品柜。  
整个白天索尔都没有消息，洛基也没有打电话去问。但不知道为什么，他突然觉得烦躁不安，只能不停地抽烟让自己镇定下来。直到晚上快7点时，索尔终于来了电话，洛基以为他要回来拿东西，但其实并不是。  
“我明天早上9点的飞机，航班改了，我和父母一起走。”索尔在电话那头说到。  
“你的衣服还在我家里。”洛基低声说，“你今晚过来拿吗？”  
“对，我记得，”索尔笑起来，“但我今晚走不了了，我必须呆在家里吃完饭。我很抱歉，洛基，衣服可以先放你家里吗？”  
“噢。”洛基短暂的愣了几秒，他的手指滑下香烟，被烟头烫到了。洛基把香烟摁灭，被烫到的那片皮肤瞬间就红了，火辣辣的疼。  
“洛基，你说话了吗？”  
“可以。”洛基点点头，“另外，明天早上我去机场送你好吗？”  
“关于这个，”索尔的语气明显犹豫了，“可能有点不太方便。航班太早了，我不想你特意赶去机场。”  
他压低了声音继续说：“我爸爸还不知道我们的关系，所以……”  
“我明白，当然。”洛基笑了起来，努力让自己的声音维持平静，但这只不过是假装罢了。就像你所珍爱的人在眼前死去，而你还要假装能够自我控制一样。那晚车里的争执之后，洛基和索尔从来不去提离开的日期，仿佛这样就能让那天消失，不存在一样。但洛基此刻明白，他们必须在这里，在电话里分道扬镳了。  
“那么就这样了？”洛基故意轻松地问。  
“洛基，我到了奥斯陆会给你打电话。”索尔继续说，“到时候我们再……”  
“不用了，索尔。”洛基低头看着自己发红的手指说，声音变得完全没有力度，“我们之前说好是一个月，现在一个月到期了。”

洛基一个人独自坐在餐桌旁，已经是晚餐时分，他给自己做了一份简单的意面，冰箱里还有索尔喜欢吃的小羊肉，但洛基什么都吃不下。他手里的叉子拿起又放下，自从挂了索尔的电话之后，心脏在胸腔里猛烈敲击，难受得仿佛快要跳出身体之外。  
洛基只能把意面全都倒了。他给自己放了热水，躺进浴缸里想要放松自己。但随着时间一秒一秒地过去，洛基依旧无法压抑内心深处跳跃的失望和难过，又像是为了自己突然失去的东西而感到恐慌。他索性把头闷进水里，整个人缩在浴缸底，直到快不能呼吸时才浮上水面。  
“冷静下来。”洛基喃喃地对自己说，“索尔不是我的，从来不是。”可即便这样，他仍然没办法说服自己，这一个月以来他和索尔之间没有任何变化。他们的身体和思想，仿佛具有某些相同的特质，这些特质只要放到一起，就会无可避免地制造出欲望。  
临睡前，洛基懊恼地把索尔的衣服全部塞回衣柜里，那些衣服上残留着索尔的味道，只要轻轻一闻，就能让洛基想起他们这一个月以来共处的点滴，索尔的声音一直在耳边环绕不去。洛基不想承认他对索尔的感情已经彻底变了，或许是比原来更多的喜欢，又或许是习惯了索尔的陪伴，这些感情连洛基都无法控制。而最让他难过的是，他们居然连当面说再见的机会都没有。

那晚洛基并没有睡好。他很早就醒了，洗了个澡换了身衣服，然后端着一杯咖啡直直的坐在客厅里，眼睛一直望着墙上的钟。从6点坐到7点半，等到手里的咖啡已经变凉了之后，洛基终按捺不住从沙发上跳起来，拿起钥匙冲出公寓，在路边拦下一辆计程车往机场赶去。  
计程车司机在洛基的催促下把时速飙到了70码，开上告诉公路，朝着机场狂奔。等他抵达机场时，大屏幕上已经看不到飞奥斯陆的航班信息了，洛基快要紧张得不能呼吸。机场里挤满了搭早班机的旅客，他推开人群挤到咨询柜台前，问航班是否已经起飞了。  
“前往奥斯陆的吗？”那位金发的女士对洛基露出一个微笑，“已经全部办理完登机手续，10分钟前已经起飞了，先生。”  
“起飞了？”洛基愣住了。  
“是的，先生。”  
“当然，”洛基垂下眼睛，失望地叹了口气，“当然已经起飞了。”  
他在出发大厅里站了一会儿，等到感觉自己的心脏和身体渐渐从失望和冰冷中缓过来之后才开始往外走。洛基的耳畔不停地响起广播和旅客交谈的声音，让他觉得烦躁不已。他的脚步越来越快，却突然听见身后似乎有人在叫他的名字。  
洛基于是转过身去，他的绿眼睛飞快地扫了一眼四周，除了人来人往，并没有发现任何人在叫他。他叹着气转回去，刹那间身体却突然被一双手臂紧紧地抱住，拉进了一个突如其来的怀抱里。  
洛基被吓了一跳，他瞪着眼睛扭过头一看，身后的人居然是索尔！  
“你怎么，为什么……？”洛基始终不敢相信自己的眼睛，连说话的节奏都不对了。  
“我知道你一定会来。”索尔满脸堆起笑容，他的蓝眼睛闪着喜悦的光芒，飞快地说：“我知道你一定会来，你一定不会就这样放我离开。”  
“我不明白。”洛基从索尔的怀抱里出来，他往后退了一步，想要弄清面前的那还究竟想干什么，“所以你昨晚说的都是骗人的？”  
“不全是。”索尔撇撇嘴道，“今天我父母的确飞奥斯陆了，只是我没上飞机。”  
“大学呢？”  
“啊，说到这个，”索尔脸上的笑容更灿烂了，“我说要去欧洲是骗你的，只是为了找个借口和你呆一个月。我会留在美国读大学，真正的航班是在3天后。”  
索尔的计谋得逞让洛基的胸口升起一团怒火，他这才意识到自己彻彻底底被这个自己带大的男孩愚弄了，脸上疑惑而惊讶的表情转瞬即逝，取而代之的是冷漠和压抑住的愤怒。  
洛基伸出一只手按住索尔的胸口，不让他继续靠近，然后冷冰冰地说：“所以你只是为了骗我。”  
“我是骗了你，但我也在赌博，洛基。”索尔耸耸肩，抓住洛基的手，“我在堵你回不回来机场挽留我。”  
“如果我不来呢？”洛基皱起眉头看着他。  
“你一定会来。”  
“你怎么会如此确信？”  
“上帝，你现在的表情真的很冷漠。”索尔无奈地叹了口气，他往前一步把洛基拥入怀里，洛基可以感觉到索尔的用力，指甲几乎可以穿透他的西装外套。  
“你偷偷拿走了我的一本漫画书，洛基，那本写了我喜欢你的漫画书。从被我发现的那一天起，我就知道你也喜欢我。”夏日的阳光穿透了机场大厅，索尔看到洛基眼眶底下的黑眼圈，“承认吧，你也喜欢我。”  
秘密被揭穿后，洛基的脸上闪过惊讶的神情，他张开嘴，但一瞬间不知道自己还能说什么。他看见索尔正专注地看着自己，仿佛是把他推到了太阳底下，让他不得不承认自己的感情。  
“但你3天后还是要离开，不是吗？”洛基听见自己干巴巴地开口。  
索尔笑了。“只是暂时的，我们可以解决这个问题。至于现在呢，让我们走吧？”索尔看着洛基说道，“你没睡好，我也没睡好，我们回家吧。”

如果真的是回家睡觉倒还好了，洛基被索尔推倒在床上时这样想到。索尔在回来的路上就变硬了，他拉着洛基的手一直按着自己的阴茎，用喘气和眼神对洛基暗示着。  
洛基忍不住笑着摇头，“我不可能在高速公路上给你口交。打消那个念头，索尔。”  
“用手也可以。操，我们还有一个小时才能回到家！”索尔看了他一眼，用可怜的语气恳求道，“洛基，我会憋死的。”  
洛基只能解开索尔的裤子，拉开拉链把手伸进去，隔着内裤抚慰索尔的阴茎。索尔忍不住在车里射了一次，弄脏了内裤和纸巾，但当他们回到家时，洛基意外地发现他居然很快又勃起了。  
他们的衣服乱七八糟地扔了一地，索尔着急得忽略了前戏，他让洛基的两条腿攀住自己的腰，两只手托住他圆润的屁股往自己阴茎上按，用力把自己往他体内挤。即使洛基之前教过索尔一些做爱的技巧，但他不得不承认自己同时也喜欢眼前这个急切而冒失的索尔，他于是用腿裹紧索尔的身体，捧着他的头吻他，尽量放松自己的身体好让索尔能顺利进到里面。  
索尔的呼吸渐渐变得粗重，洛基知道他也不好受，于是在索尔把整根阴茎全部挤进来之后，用自己渐渐湿润柔软的身体夹紧了索尔，穴口用力地吮吸着，丝毫不想让索尔离开。  
“操……”索尔倒抽一口气，眼睛里冒着欲火，“你夹得太紧了……”  
“我想让你舒服。”洛基望着他低声说。他的心脏跳得很快，他知道自己的内心里有些东西正回应着索尔。洛基于是用舌头舔舐索尔的耳朵，继续勾引着他，“现在你可以动了，索尔，操我，用力一点操我。”  
“我不知道你也会说脏话……”索尔激动地喘气，洛基的身体裹着他的阴茎，那感觉太舒服了。他于是把洛基紧紧压进床里，开始有节奏地抽插，囊袋撞击着洛基的屁股，发出啪啪的声响。  
“在床上我什么都可以说，”洛基支起身体搂住索尔，越来越快的抽插让他忍不住咬了一口索尔的肩膀，索尔被洛基用力的一咬，身体被刺激得颤抖起来，他更用力地掐着洛基的屁股，让自己进得更深，一直用力地往里面顶，直到洛基终于忍不住叫出声来。

事后，两个人在浴室里泡澡。洛基躺在索尔的身上，头往后仰靠着他的肩颈。索尔的一只脚抵在浴缸边，另一只脚踩在水龙头上，用脚趾拧开热水阀，往有些变凉的浴缸里加热水。  
“你上午的时候生我的气了吗？”索尔看了一眼闭着眼睛的洛基，低声问道。  
“有一点。”洛基用舌头润了润嘴唇，“很少人能骗到我。”  
“那我是不是应该感到荣幸？”  
“别得寸进尺了，小男孩。”  
“我不小了。”索尔拉起洛基的手，和自己的叠在一起，“你看，我的手掌已经比你的还宽了。”  
洛基睁开眼睛看了一眼，无奈地说：“有时候我还是喜欢小时候的你，比较可爱。”  
“光是可爱可不行。”索尔一只手摸着洛基的胸，手指揉搓着他的乳尖，另一只手伸到水面下，握住自己的阴茎蹭了蹭洛基的屁股，“光是可爱可满足不了你。”  
“上帝！”洛基立刻大叫起来，“闭嘴，索尔！”  
“好吧好吧，”索尔两手举高表示投降，他从一旁拿过洗发液倒在手上，对洛基说：“闭起眼睛，洛基。我记得小时候都是你帮我洗头发，现在轮到我帮你洗了……”


	13. Chapter 13

3天后，索尔坐上飞机飞抵另一个城市开始他的大学生活。他需要应付新同学、教授、选课，还有社团活动，刚开始的那几周索尔觉得自己的时间完全被同学和活动占据了，他只能在午餐时和晚餐之后找时间给洛基打电话，但有几次碰上洛基外出，索尔只能忿忿地在答录机里留言。  
和索尔不同，洛基的生活在他离开之后恢复了平静，有时候甚至太过于平静了。洛基出没于公寓附近的餐厅、咖啡厅和书店里，有时候一个人到处逛，随意看看，想想事情。进入11月之后，天气已经开始变冷，风太大，没办法再呆在户外。洛基有时候宁愿在咖啡店里呆一下午，看六七本书，然后才绕路回去。  
有时候洛基会突然想念索尔，当他走在路上，被寒风冻僵，或是让风带着他在路边前行时，每当看见道路边有扇窗户亮起黄色的灯光，听见里面有男人大笑，女人说话的声音，洛基就觉得自己格外怀念他和索尔共度的那一个月。那一个月的每一个早晨，他从枕头上一抬头就可以看见索尔的脸，知道那些时间属于他们两人。他当然也可以打电话给索尔，但电话只是电话，更多的时候，他甚至不知道索尔此刻在做什么，这让他觉得比风还要虚空。  
洛基抱着买来的面包返回公寓，刚脱下大衣电话就响了起来。他看了一眼时间，猜想应该是索尔，于是走到书桌前接起。电话那头索尔的语气明显有点着急，他听见洛基接起后连忙松了口气，问他刚才去了哪儿。  
“我去面包店买了些吃的，”洛基拿着电话坐到沙发上，撑着脑袋说，“我很好，索尔，别担心。”  
“我今天过得很糟糕，”索尔嘟囔着说，“大学生活真的太烂了。”  
“这是没办法的事情，你只需要忍完四年就够了。”  
“好吧，”索尔顿了顿，接着说，“其实我真正想说的是我想你了。”  
洛基笑了起来：“我知道。”  
“说你也想我，洛基。”  
“我也想你。”  
“我们下一次见面是什么时候？”  
“不知道，”洛基耸耸肩，“或许是圣诞节，如果你回来的话……”

12月末的圣诞假期，索尔从大学返回家里。平安夜那晚，弗丽嘉特意邀请了洛基一起到郊区的别墅吃晚餐。这一年和之前的任何一年没什么不同，别墅里除了奥丁森一家，还有一些他们的其他朋友。吃完晚餐之后，洛基和弗丽嘉在会客厅里聊天，他喝了点酒，脸颊不停地发热，连呼出的气息都有些酒精味。按照之前和索尔说好的，他们在别墅里要尽可能地保持正常，不能有任何过分亲密的举动，洛基一直很担心弗丽嘉会对他俩的关系说些什么，但好在弗丽嘉始终没有挑明。  
那晚，洛基在别墅的客房住下了。午夜过后没多久，索尔偷偷溜了进去，爬上床，紧紧地用四肢缠住洛基。他下了飞机之后就被奥丁派来的司机接回别墅，直到晚餐时才和洛基见面，但又碍于弗丽嘉和奥丁，因此一个晚上都过得不自在。  
洛基感觉到身边多了一个人，于是下意识地转过身，小声地叫索尔的名字。  
“你累了吗，”索尔情不自禁地吻他的额头和睫毛，轻轻含住洛基的嘴唇，尝到了葡萄酒的味道，“还是醉了？”  
“有一点。”洛基在索尔的怀里找到一个舒服的位置，脑袋蹭着索尔的胸口，闭着眼睛叹气。  
“好吧。”索尔温柔地说，“那我们今晚什么都不做。”  
洛基泛红的脸颊让索尔忍不住想起他之前做的那件坏事。虽然有些不道德，但索尔仍然会怀念那晚他在洛基房间里做的一切。他那时候的的确确是疯了，被欲望折磨得快要崩溃，他是那么渴望得到洛基，他的身体，他的呼吸，他的味道，连他喝醉了之后泛红的皮肤都让索尔觉得是那么的吸引。  
他忍不住低头，用鼻尖碰着洛基发烫的脸颊，“你醉了之后特别迷人。”  
洛基摇头，小声地咕哝了几声。  
索尔用手点了点洛基的嘴唇，轻轻按住下巴就把他的嘴巴分开了。索尔于是吧食指伸进洛基的嘴巴里，用指尖在洛基的湿软的舌头上划着圈。洛基几乎是本能般用舌头包裹住索尔的手指，他闭着眼睛，握住索尔的手腕，一点点慢慢地吮吸着，牙齿轻咬住索尔食指的第二个关节，舌头不停地绕着手指打转， 还时不时把它顶在上颚，口腔里发出满足的吮吸声，还有一些来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流了下来。  
“洛基……”索尔滑动喉咙，他把手指抽出，一边抚摸着洛基发软的身体一边和他接吻。洛基因为索尔的抚摸发出断断续续享受的呻吟声，就在索尔忍不住想继续时，才发现洛基已经失去意识彻底睡了过去。  
“上帝！”索尔懊恼地把头埋在洛基的肩颈，长叹一声道：“只有你知道怎么折磨我。”

第二天，他们吃完午餐之后离开了郊区，索尔直接和洛基回到了公寓里。索尔的假期不长，但足够让他们找回夏天时在一起的感觉，他们尽可能多的呆在屋子里，哪儿也不想去。有时候，索尔恨不得能一直和洛基躺在床上，即使只是看着窗外飘下来的雪花，或是抱在一起睡觉都让他觉得满足。  
但每一段感情都会出现一些小意外，他们也不能幸免。第二年春天，索尔的春假因为安排了学校的活动不能回家，他原本以为这没什么，但当春假结束，索尔打算联络洛基时却发现怎么打都没人接。索尔急得想直接飞回去，他问弗丽嘉知不知道洛基发生了什么事，但弗丽嘉却说自己也不清楚。  
后来，当洛基好不容易接到索尔的电话时，才抱歉地解释他不接电话的原因是最近在忙自己的餐厅。  
“餐厅？”索尔压抑住自己的怒火，“什么餐厅？”  
“我和朋友一起在橡树路开了家餐厅。”洛基在电话里的语气有些疲惫，“最近在忙餐厅装修，我真的很抱歉，索尔。我想你最近也在忙学校的事情，所以就一直没告诉你。”  
“我的春假早就结束了！这大半个月我打了无数次电话，每一个都没人接。”索尔终于忍不住叫起来。  
“冷静一点，索尔。”洛基躺在沙发上用手背遮住眼睛，听筒贴着耳朵，“即使你找不到我，我也会主动找你的。”  
索尔咬着牙说：“但你没有。”  
“我真的太忙了，今晚甚至连晚餐都没吃，你能原谅我吗？”  
索尔一语不发，紧紧地握着拳头。两人沉默片刻之后，他主动挂断了电话。

索尔怎么都想不明白洛基为什么突然要开一家餐厅，那个周末他临时决定飞回去，他特意开车经过橡树路，终于在路口的位置看见了一家正在装修的店铺。他走到门口，发现里面站着的不止有洛基，还有范达尔。索尔这才明白洛基口中的“朋友”指的是谁。  
索尔的出现让洛基和范达尔感到意外，但当洛基看见他阴沉的脸色时就知道情况不妙了。他拉着索尔做在路边的长椅上，试图和索尔解释整件事情的经过。  
“这并不算临时起意，之前范达尔就和我提过开餐厅的计划。我既然已经不做管家了，也想给自己找点不一样的事情做。”洛基耐心地和索然解释。  
“为什么一定要是他？”索尔一动不动地盯着洛基，“你明明知道我之前讨厌他。”  
洛基无奈地叹了口气：“我们并没有那样的关系，索尔。”  
“如果那晚不是我冲到你的公寓里，你们原本打算做什么？”  
索尔的质问让洛基的脸色骤变，原本的温柔变成了冷漠。他站起来，语气冰冷的对索尔说：“你到底是有什么毛病？！听听你自己说的话，索尔。”  
“那你回答我！”  
“索尔·奥丁森，”洛基很少直呼他的全名，这一次甚至加重了语气，“如果你在大学里真的无聊，你可以去参加派对，去度假，去找事情做，没必要把注意力一直放在我身上，我并不是所有事情都需要提前和你说的。我有我自己的生活，你明白吗？”  
他们接下来的对话内容变得越来越激烈，两人最后彻底不欢而散，索尔当晚就气急败坏的坐飞机离开了。他知道说了一些愚蠢的话，洛基也被惹怒了。索尔不知道自己到底气的是什么，究竟是洛基因为餐厅而对他的冷落，还是因为看到范达尔和他站在一起，他真的很不喜欢这种感觉。  
那是他们确定关系之后的第一次冷战，长达三个多月、九十多天的时间里，两个人都忍住了联系对方的渴望。索尔很快迎来了假期，他破天荒的没有着急回家，而是呆在学校的公寓里无所事事，直到弗丽嘉打来电话告诉他洛基的餐厅开业了，邀请他回去参加开业仪式。  
索尔跟在弗丽嘉的身后走进餐厅，他们来迟了，但出来迎接的范达尔并不介意。索尔冷漠地端着酒杯站在拥挤的大厅里，耳畔是音乐声和交谈声，不一会儿，他就听见了洛基的声音。  
“索尔，你什么时候回来的？”  
索尔的身体突然注入了一种紧张，他扭过头，看见洛基站在身后不远处。  
“前两天。”索尔短暂地忘了呼吸，但很快又平息了下来。  
“你还好吗？”  
“和之前差不多。”索尔停顿了一下才回答。他看着洛基微笑的脸，想和他说自己这三个月来自己一直都在想着他，但却突然胆怯了。  
洛基很快就被其他人招呼走，索尔再也找不到和他单独聊天的机会。开业的活动一直持续到深夜，客人们开始陆续散去，弗丽嘉临走前特意问了句索尔是不是和自己回别墅，索尔犹豫了片刻后点头，但又在快离开城时后悔了。  
他回到洛基的餐厅，灯已经熄灭，于是又连忙赶去洛基的公寓。索尔在公寓里找到了洛基，一言不发地抱着他不愿意撒手。他闻到洛基身上淡淡的香水味，让原本砰砰直跳的心平静了下来。  
“索尔。”洛基握住他的手低声说，“你还在生我的气吗？”  
“我曾经很生气。”  
“我猜到了。我曾经给你打过几次电话想和你道歉，但你都没接。我想你应该还很生气。”  
索尔抬起头仔细地看着洛基的绿眼睛，这双眼睛比以前更严肃，他连忙摇头：“我没有……我是说，我从来没有接到过你的电话。”  
“都过去了，不重要。”洛基移开眼睛，笑了起来，“我那时候不应该冷落你，我应该和你道歉。”  
“如果我知道你给我打过电话，我一定不会不联系你。”索尔垂下头懊恼地说，然后再次拉近洛基，捧着他的头想吻他。  
但被洛基躲开了。  
“洛基？”索尔瞪大眼睛，突然觉得眼前的那双绿眼睛深不可测，他的心脏突然感到一股失落的痛苦，“我……”  
“我们还是之前的关系吗？”洛基看着索尔问道，“还是说，我们之前已经分手了？”  
“对不起，”愣了一会儿之后，索尔终于把道歉说出口，“我当时只是太生气了，然后还特别嫉妒。”  
“嫉妒？”洛基反问道，“嫉妒范达尔吗？”  
“我嫉妒你们的关系，从一开始就是。”说出这句话之后，索尔终于感到如释重负。

接下来索尔没有再给洛基说话的机会。他们回到房间里，互相亲吻拥抱，那晚，洛基主动地跪在索尔面前，握着他的阴茎，从囊袋舔到顶端，吮吸声在房间里响起，银丝连在洛基濡湿的唇和索尔粗硬的阴茎之间，给了他一次完美的口交。  
当他听见索尔说自己嫉妒的时候，洛基内心其实有些控制不住的得意。明明只是一句道歉就能解决的事情，却意外地拖了这么久，久到连洛基都开始怀疑索尔是不是已经和自己分手了。但感谢上帝，他的男孩还是属于他的。  
索尔红着脸看洛基把自己射出的精液全都咽下去，把他从地毯上拉起来，翻身压进床里。索尔吻上洛基泛起水光的唇，犹豫了片刻之后终于忍不住低声问：“你的口交技术很好，之前是不是……”  
“索尔，”洛基瞬间就明白索尔想说什么，他笑起来，手指插进索尔的头发里，说道：“你连我之前交往的男朋友也要嫉妒吗？”  
索尔脸颊发红，他看向洛基轻轻点头：“对不起，我总是忍不住会想到这些。”  
洛基于是吻上索尔的脸安抚他，把腿分开让两人的阴茎摩擦在一起，“你真的很可爱，索尔。现在是你和我在一起，你只需要记得这个。”

如果说这次冷战给索尔带来了什么新的领悟，其中一个就是回到学校之后他绞尽脑汁地想要找借口把洛基弄到自己身边。这并不是因为不相信洛基，也不是不相信他们之间的关系，他只是第一次觉得他和洛基就不应该呆在不同的城市，他想每天都能见到他，拥抱他，触摸他，而不是仅仅只是通电话。  
于是就在大二第一个学期快结束时，索尔故意在雪地里狠狠地摔了一跤，然后就顺利地躺进了医院里，支起右腿打了石膏。索尔进医院时弗丽嘉和奥丁远在欧洲，她不知道索尔的小计谋，洛基自然也不知道。弗丽嘉担心索尔的身体，于是只能再次拜托洛基去照顾他，于是就这样，洛基放下一部分餐厅的工作，飞到了索尔的身边。  
这个计划如果只到这里，至少看起来是完美无缺的。但索尔没有意料到的是，学校里一直对他有意思的几个啦啦队女生也到医院里来照顾他，等到洛基下飞机赶到医院时，看到的就是啦啦队女生站在病床边亲昵地和索尔说话的这一幕。  
索尔看见洛基走进病房，开心得立刻从床上坐起，如果不是身边还有其他人，腿上打着石膏，他恨不得立刻扑过去抱住洛基。旁边的啦啦队女生看着索尔脸上的笑意，打量了一眼突然出现的穿着一身黑西装、身材高瘦笔挺的男人，皱起眉头问索尔道：“索尔，他是谁？”  
索尔刚张嘴，下一秒就被洛基抢先回答：“我是奥丁森的管家，年轻的女士，是奥丁森夫人让我来照顾索尔的。”  
洛基说完之后，神色冷淡的看了一眼那位女生，然后又看向索尔，索尔紧张兮兮地吞了几口唾沫，一句话也说不出来了。完蛋了，他心想，洛基一定是生气了。  
病房里的气氛突然变得压抑，那位啦啦队女生没过多久就离开了，快步跑出门。等到房间里只剩下索尔和洛基两人时，洛基才走到病床边，挑起眉毛对索尔说：  
“我看现在已经有人照顾你了，弗丽嘉不应该再让我过来。”  
“她们只是……”索尔伸手把洛基拉近，他抬起头看着洛基，脸上又露出小时候做错事后心虚的表情，“我不好意思拒绝，洛基。反正你现在来了，她们就不会来了。”  
洛基弯下腰，凑到索尔的衣领边闻了闻，轻易就闻到了上面残留的女士香水的味道，他微微皱起眉头，这个表情立刻被索尔捕捉到了。索尔于是搂住洛基，在他的耳畔开心地问：  
“你是在吃醋吗，洛基？”  
“我才没有。”  
“可是你的耳朵变红了。”索尔大笑起来，连着吻了好几下洛基的脸颊。

索尔出院之后，弗丽嘉给他在学校附近安排了一间公寓，让他暂时搬出学校。索尔的腿即使拆掉石膏仍然走得一瘸一拐，洛基不得不继续留下来照顾他，直到学期学期结束。那年圣诞弗丽嘉和奥丁留在欧洲，洛基和索尔于是也没有飞回家里，两个人留在那间新的公寓里，过了一个简单但又甜蜜的圣诞节。  
在这之后，洛基重新恢复了“奥丁森管家”的身份，只不过这一次没有签合约，也没有时间限制。他和范达尔的餐厅依旧营业着，只不过洛基重新招聘了一个餐厅经理，让自己能够从经营的琐事中抽身。  
洛基一直陪着索尔，看着他从大学毕业，在金融业找到了一份还不错的实习工作。等到索尔正式入职之后，他们又换了另一间更大的房子。在索尔25岁时，他正式和弗丽嘉与奥丁提到了自己和洛基的关系，这对于弗丽嘉已经不再是新鲜事，但奥丁一开始依旧不太能够接受。之后的两次圣诞节，洛基和索尔每次回家都觉得有些压抑，但后来，或许是在弗丽嘉的劝说之下，奥丁终于放弃了反对的念头。

“索尔，”一位秘书敲门，探头进来问他说，“庆祝会准备开始了，你好了吗？”  
“再等一等。”索尔站在办公桌后，低头划着手里的手机。  
“但是大家都在等你发表感言。”  
“再给我10分钟，我打一个电话。”索尔抬起头朝秘书摆摆手，示意他把门关上。他划出洛基的手机号，按下拨通键，不一会儿就接通了。  
“嘿，”索尔拿着电话笑起来，“你在干嘛呢，洛基？”  
“我在看餐厅的营收账单，我以为你在工作时间不喜欢给别人打电话。”洛基在电话里说，声音听不出任何情绪。  
“我今天的工作快结束了，”索尔看了眼电脑上的时间，继续说道：“很抱歉昨晚因为加班没有回家，我今天可以补偿你吗？”  
“听起来还不错，”洛基笑起来，“所以你打算怎么补偿我？”  
“我下午回家接你，然后一起出去吃晚餐怎么样？”  
洛基同意了。于是，索尔参加完公司的庆祝活动，特意开车到花店买了一束专门和洛基道歉的鲜花回到家，但当他打开门走到客厅时，却发现洛基沉沉地睡在沙发上，手里还拿着一本书。  
索尔把鲜花放在茶几上，他悄悄地坐在洛基身旁，把他的头轻轻抬起放在大腿上，好让洛基可以枕着自己。他拿过洛基手里的书，看了一眼，并没有打算把他叫醒的冲动。索尔盯着洛基的鼻尖，还有他薄薄的嘴唇，忍不住笑了起来。即使现在索尔已经35岁了，但是这么多年过去， 他依旧喜欢盯着洛基的脸看。他们第一次见面时，索尔就是这样打量着洛基，眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇、双颊和下颌，他那时候太小了所以不明白，而在花费了这么多年之后，现在的索尔仍然未能完全明白洛基身上究竟是哪个部分吸引了他。  
他们就这样呆在客厅里，等到洛基醒来之时，才发现已经到了晚上8点，索尔也早已靠着沙发睡着了。洛基于是捧住索尔的脸亲他，用吻把他唤醒。  
“你应该叫醒我。”洛基笑着说道。  
“我想让你多睡一会儿，”索尔说，“餐厅的情况怎么样？”  
“我们需要推出一点新菜式，”洛基说，“比较花时间。”  
他把书从索尔手里拿过来，从沙发上站起身，“走吧，出去吃晚餐？”  
但索尔却摇摇头，他把洛基拉回沙发，按着他的脖子继续刚才的那个吻，一边吻一边说：“不如我们今晚在家吃吧，你看起来太累了。”  
“但你不是要用晚餐补偿我吗？”  
“我可以用别的东西补偿你，”索尔的脸上露出得意的表情，他解开洛基衬衫的第二颗纽扣，吻到了他的脖子、锁骨和胸口，“吃完饭我们可以在家看部电影，再做点别的事情……”

那天晚上，洛基在隔了很久之后再次梦到过去。在梦里，他发现自己回到了当初的那幢房子里，站在厨房里给索尔准备早餐。那时候的他是那样年轻，而索尔又是那样的小。过了一会儿，他听见身后响起动静，梦里的洛基回过头一看，还未彻底清醒的索尔正从二楼下来，手里拿着一个玩具走到厨房里，奶声奶气地问洛基早餐吃什么。  
洛基于是走过去把索尔抱在怀里，让他的头可以靠在自己的肩膀上，腾出一只手给索尔倒牛奶。那时候的索尔才10岁，他们在一起的无数个早晨就是这样度过的。  
梦到这里时，洛基突然醒来。天亮了，索尔已经在他之前起床。洛基穿上睡袍往外走，他听见楼下的厨房有动静，于是下楼，径直走到厨房门口，抱着手臂依靠着门框看索尔在里面准备早餐。  
索尔一开始并没有留意到洛基站在身后，他的心情不错，嘴巴里小声地哼着歌，手指随着节奏敲击着台面。这时，索尔突然回头看到身后的洛基，于是笑起来说：“我在给你做早餐，马上就好。”  
“我知道。”  
“你想要喝什么，果汁还是咖啡？”  
这个瞬间，眼前的一切和洛基梦里的场景似乎在渐渐重合，连身旁的空气都变得甜美，仿佛降下了无数根轻柔的羽毛。这就是索尔，洛基望着他的背影对自己说，过了这么多年依然爱着的索尔。即使从头来过，他想遇到的还是索尔，不是别人。  
想到这里，洛基的脸上浮起笑容，走向索尔。


End file.
